The Gamer Familiar of Zero
by MrAlan
Summary: What if Saito was never summoned? What if Louise's new familiar is an average gamer? Join Kazuki Wedner adventure in Halkeginia, with everything he wished for, but sometimes wishes become challenges, will he pass this game without retries? So really bad at summaries and writting, Slight OP! A little bit Intelligent OC OCxHarem, the rating may change
1. Cliché

**[A/N]**

**So I'm back…. Yeah!...huh…well you see I actually was thinking of retiring from this whole writing fanfics thing after being absent for what 1 or 2 years? So I don't really remember, I read and kept reading fanfics until I came to the point to say "Well let's give it another try…", and so that's why I'm here, for those people that followed me because of my super failed fanfic of SAO, hey I'm back, thank you I hope you support this serie (even though I haven't finished watching it),this will be my SECOND fanfic I write so you can expect stupid cliché things (Hey,I'm just a Super Ultra Beginner),anyway, this will be a ZnT story where the protagonist won't be Saito it will be my OC (check my Profile or just keep reading) he will be smarter than Saito and OP(maybe(I put maybe because I don't know if by OP means a Gary Stu that always wins)),and will have a harem… maybe, so let's start!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Zero no Tsukaima I just own my OC.**

**The Gamer Familiar of Zero**

**Prologue: Cliché**

_Inside a Train, Japan_

"-and then he began singing like an idiot!"

"What?! Really?! But I thought he was supposed to be the coolest guy of the whole school"

Girl A smirked "Yeah, now I can't wait to tell everyone in school, this will totally destroy his popularity"

Girl B looked shocked "What?! You plan on destroying his popularity"

"Yeah, well if I play my cards well I can blackmail him into dating me, so I can become the most popular, hot girl of the school"

_Bitch…_

"*sigh*" I put on my headphones so I can listen to anything but this girl, doesn't she have anything better to do than ruin someone's life? I wonder how the hell did that guy went out with her, man what I would give to have a chance to slap this girl, then as I was thinking I looked at my own reflection, Kazuki Wedner's reflection, Black messy short hair, blue eyes, about 6 ft tall, white skin, male, yep that is totally me, a normal average guy.

*THUD*

"Oh, sorry kid"

"No problem" I said with a fake smile, man today's train is really packed I just wanna hurry home and play some games too bad I can't bring them to school, hmm… tonight maybe I'll play an Eroge, damn it I have too many games I need to finish what a bliss!

"Namba Station, Namba Station, Nam-"

Oh, this is my stop, now to play video games, let's run back home!

Then I began to sprint all my way back home.

(POV Change)

_Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia_

"Is that everyone" asked a bald old man with glasses, he was known as Jan Colbert a professor in Tristain Academy

"Not quite, Mr. Colbert, Miss Valliere is missing her familiar", a red headed busty girl said pointing at another girl, while petting a giant lizard with red skin and it's tail in a small flame

"Wha-?!"

"Alright, come on Miss Valliere you must perform the ritual it's a tradition to do that all students must do if you don't want to be expelled" said Mr Colbert with a serious face

"O-Okay, I will do it Mr Colbert" I said with fake enthusiasm

"Come on, Louise you said you could summon a being even greater than this good boy over here," she said while petting her lizard "you can do it, can't you?" said the girl, she was hoping her "friend" would summon something really amazing, she wanted the best for her, this red headed girl was no other than Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, daughter of the Zerbst Family, the rival family of the girl's family.

"O-Of course I can Zerbst, just watch I will summon a being even greater than any familiar in here" I said while looking proud, yeah I can do this I practiced almost everyday for this moment, My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, a 16 year old girl, with pink hair and I'm small b-b-but not too small I'm still growing and unlike Zerbst here, I lack something very important… NO it's not important they just get in the way.

"Can you really do it "Zero"?" asked a blonde guy with a rose and a mole in hand, who summons a mole anyway?, his name is Guiche de Gramont a guy who… no I don't even want to describe him he is so annoying.

"Yeah, and stop calling me Zero, I will show you I can do something right" I shouted at him, making him cringe a little bit, then he stepped back, and finally I stepped forth to the center to make the summoning.

"You can start Miss Valliere" said Mr Colbert

"Y-Yes" I said and then I got my wand out and began reciting.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the bottom of my heart, answer to my guidance and appear" then as I finished I waved my wand down pointing at the center of the courtyard.

.

.

.

Then It was silence, "H-Huh?" D-Did I fail am I really going to get expelled? No, I don't want that I want to show everyone what I can do I don't want to be a "Zero" forever.

Then it happened, an explosion, "See you couldn't—", he couldn't finish his statement because of the shock of what he saw, when the dust cleared, it showed a boy, a boy with what appeared to be a fork and meat?

(POV CHANGE)

_Moments before the summoning_

_Kazuki's Apartment, Japan_

"*sniff* *sniff* T-That was a really amazing story, don't worry I will always protect you and never leave you alone ever again" I cried while eating a little chunk of meat, currently I was at the living room of my apartment, changed in my usual attire that consisted of a normal blue T-shirt with a black hoodie on top, black pants and sneakers if I had to run to a gaming store in case of a sale

"AhAh, I wish something like that happened to me," I said expectantly while eating meat with my fork and staring at the roof, "going to another world meeting someone really special protect them, meet princesses, meet busty girls, maybe a transforming animal or something and a harem that would be good"

And maybe like that I won't be alone anymore, ever since _They _died, I stopped midway eating a piece of meat while reminiscing about _those two_, "W-Well, I need to be happy for their sake" I said with a small smile, and turning off my PS3 I continued eating my meat, until…

"_My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe,_" S-Servant? Is someone watching Fate? "_my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call," _H-H-Huh?! I can't move, then out of nowhere under me appeared a strange circle, "A portal?", don't tell me what I wished is really going to happen?... WAIT let me bring some games or a camera,_ "I wish from the bottom of my heart, answer to my guidance and appear"_ then I started to disappear with my fork on hand.

(Scene Change)

_Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia_

I was woken up by an explosion and I was at the center of it, "Oh god no", I said then I was on the ground coughing, wait is this grass?, so I'm probably in another world?, and finally I saw the whole crowd, "Harry Potter party? No?", I saw a lot of people with capes and tunics so they are probably mages or sages (I think they are the same thing), so yep totally in another world, but first…

I looked around, while the other people were talking in another language, and finally I saw a Charizard look a like, "Yes, Fire, now I can finally roast this meat", I approached Charizard 2 and when I got really close I put my meat on the flame coming out on it's tail, "Hmm~Hmm~Meat~Meaty Meat~", I hummed then I felt someone pulling my hoodie and I fell on the ground, note to self: start training, finally I saw the one who pulled me and, she was a loli a pink haired loli… a loli hmm even if she is older, her breasts are-, then she kicked me.

"Ow," I said while rubbing my chin with my two hands, then I saw her yelling at me while her face was a bit red, wait a minute, that's when I realized it, I searched for my meat frantically, and I saw it being eaten by a blue dragon, "NOOO, MEAT", I yelled while having anime tears falling of my eyes, I didn't notice the same pink haired loli chanting some spell.

That's when I felt a pair of hands on my cheeks making me turn to the front, and I saw the pink haired loli say some words, then, "What are you-Mmhhph?!" she kissed me, my first kiss forced by a loli, damn it I wanted something more awesome, "Why did you kiss-AAHHH?!", in that instant I felt my body burn, and even more coming from my hand, is this the vengeance from meat isn't it? Meat I'm sorry.

And after some moments the pain went away, "Phew, finally… huh? What are these letters?", I saw on my hand some kind of letters I could see something it looked kinda like Ga-something, note to self: learn the language of this world, then I saw a bald old man coming my way, maybe he is this loli's teacher?

He said some words, but I couldn't understand him so I made some hand movements, indicating I didn't understand him, he made an "Ohh" expression so maybe he understood me?, he then told the pink haired loli something, she raised her wand, and said some words, then out of nowhere there was another explosion.

"Hey, what's the big idea with explosion, do you really like explosions so much? Are you into explosions or what?" I shouted then she looked angry and tried to kick me but I dodged the attack

"How dare you talk to me like that familiar?! I'm your master so you should follow my command from now on is that clear?" she said, and finally I can understand her it's like magic, oh wait…

"Okay that should be enough Miss Valliere, and I'm really sorry for not allowing you to get another chance on the summoning, but it really is ultra rare that a human is summoned as a familiar so don't worry about it, Miss Valliere"

"B-But…"

"No buts Miss Valliere, it's you keep the contract with this Familiar or-"

"Person" I said because, yeah I mean I'm not a thing, I'm a person….. right?

"My apologies, you keep the contract with this Person or you are expelled from the academy, is that clear Miss Valliere?"

"Yes, Mr Colbert" Valliere, the loli girl, said while looking down on the grass, then when he turned around to leave she glared at me, I just waved my hand at her and said "Hey, there!" with a straight face, she then Hmphed me, wow so this is a tsundere?... cool!

"Class you are dismissed" said the teacher, now known as Mr Colbert, then the next moments were kinda what I expected from a Magic World, the students just took off flying, "See you later Zero have fun with your awesome familiar" they just said that then took off to the academy, Who is "Zero"? This loli? Then she must be really amazing

"Hey, when can we float like that? Do we have to own a flying permit?" I said looking at her with really expectant eyes, ever since I was a kid I really wanted to try magic so maybe being here isn't all bad, but she just grabbed my arm and dragged me around the "castle", "We won't be able to do that if you want to explode, and what is a flying permit?, wait you have to address me with respect I'm your master remember?"

"Woah, calm down girl," I said while holding my hands in defense, "I just asked some questions and as far as I know I have been respectful towards you, oh yeah and a flying permit is like a travel permit here, you know to cross countries leg… uhhh… correctly" I said trying to put it in words she might know from this world.

"Ughh, you talk too much, we'll talk in my room" she groans while letting my arm free

"Okie-dokey", I said while following her, and while we walked I saw my surroundings, this place really looks like it's from the middle age, there were buildings made of stone, with doors that were made of metal, from afar I could see more grass, wow is that a fountain nice it's really royalty like, from the looks of the sky it was already evening, did time pass quickly?

Then we arrived to some tower, we began climbing some stairs, and finally in the last floor we walked until the end of the hallway, then she stood in front of a door like she was staring at it, maybe she is doing some kind of recognition spell to open the door for security measures, but what surprised me was what she said.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Open it familiar!"

"Huh… sure but why? You can use your hands you know?" that got her more angry, I just opened the door for her in order to not make a scene

"Because, you are MY familiar and you should listen and obey everything I say"

Well that is interesting…, "Look I can do some request you say but still you should at least ask nicely otherwise people won't listen to you"

"What? Huuuh, you really don't know anything familiar… Huh? Oh yeah what is your name familiar?"

"My name? Oh, it's Kazuki Wedner, I guess I'm in your care from now on," I said with a small smile on my face then I proceeded to ask her name in the most polite way possible, "so master if I may ask what is your name?"

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere,", oh god I now know why her attitude is like that, so these people are like nobles, note to self: learn anything about this world, "okay, familiar," then what was the point of me presenting myself anyway?, "I will tell you about what a familiar does *yawn* but maybe tomorrow now it's time to sleep" Louise said while yawning in a cute way.

"Okay, so do I sleep on the same bed or do I get my own room?" I asked with the hope that the pile of hay wasn't what I was thinking it would be also, note to self: get my own room

"No, you will sleep over there" Louise then pointed to the source of my worries, the pile of hay

"… How can I get a room for myself?"

"You have to get permission from the Headmaster, but that is only for nobles" Louise explained, and then my hopes crumble a bit, before thinking, Maybe just maybe if something were to happen and I end up solving the situation maybe I can ask for privileges, note to self: Try to be awesome.

"Then what about my own bed here?" I asked with a business face

"If you keep working good and being a good familiar then I will ask them to put a bed for you" Louise said with a small smile on her face, so… I'm really a slave and by working hard enough I can get certain privileges, so maybe it will go like this I will sleep on the floor do almost all her chores, eat from the floor,etc…, I kinda want to agree to those terms but I need to make a point on something

"Okay seems a fair deal, but I don't wanna be treated like a slave, I'm your partner from now on, so you watch my back I watch yours, oh and also I have a name and yes I already told you" I said with my arms behind my head

"But you are still my familiar, you need to be teached to respect the nobles," then she went to get something, and TA-NANANANAA! a whip, oh god no, "you must learn your place you insolent dog" then she charged at me with her whip, damn decision time.

If I let her whip me she will control herself, but my authority will downgrade, maybe escape, no most stupid option, if I escape she will probably put me in a cage, oh maybe I can play good cop bad cop, that way it will get her anger to decrease but not completely, and my authority will rise a little.

So, she arrived to me and I made my decision.

I grabbed her whip with my hand and took it away from her, "Listen, Louise, I can take requests from you, you heard me requests not orders requests, but I won't allow you to hit me, maybe when I'm wrong on something but today is not that time, if you continue this behavior I will cut my hand and it's bye bye to this symbol," I almost finished when she looked at me with shocked eyes like she didn't want me to hurt her, and also I saw a little bit of fear, but not the fear to a person, the fear I know too well, "look I already told you didn't I want to be partners with you, not slave and master, I'm not into that stuff…. probably, so just ask a little bit nicer okay?"

"…I will think about it" Louise said and finally I gave her whip back to her, and she just put it inside a drawer, and the next thing she said made me excited but at the same time surprised

"Undress me" Louise said extending her arms sideways.

"W-What?" I asked flustered

"Undress me, familiar!"

"B-But this is wrong i-in too many ways, I mean you should do it yourself have some modesty"

"*sigh* Okay, but today is an only exception", well then that solves… wait she really is undressing in front of me!, damn I can't look but I can't move my eyes away, then as she continued, my vision fell to the board, I mean Louise's breasts, poor her.

*THUD*

"D-D-D-Don't look at me with those perverted eyes you perverted dog, you already did it twice a day, and don't even try to pity me," damn it she noticed me, but what did she throw me, I then unfolded one of the things she threw me and it was… panties!, but why? Oh I can see where this is going, "and also wash those I need those by the morning and wake me up at 8 in the morning, Good Night Familiar"

.

.

.

Louise went to sleep she really went to sleep, she didn't even hear my answer,"*sigh* Oh well, I'm really good at housework so I can do these without much difficulty", then I proceeded to leave Louise's room and go downstairs, that's when I saw some blonde guy flirting with a brown haired girl, I really didn't take interest in them so I quickly passed by them

(Small time skip)

Okay, where is that damn washing place, I have already roamed this place for like 10 minutes, damn it… oh there is someone there maybe I can ask her "Um.. Excuse me?" I asked then I touched her shoulder when...

"Kyaah!" She turned around then fell on the ground, "Oh, Sorry if I startled you, are you….. alright….?" I asked half speechless, and why am I half speechless, because of this girl, she had black medium short hair with a maid cap on her head, her eyes were blue, and she had curves that could make any man drool, oh damn I'm drooling, but the most important part were those breasts it was a generous bust but it was definitely big, gotta stop drooling, note to self: stop drooling.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said while grabbing my hand, then I pulled her up, she looked at me for some moments then she snapped out of her trance, and her face was very red, "t-t-t-thank you so much sir"

"Hey, no problem just helping a beautiful girl" I said with a big smile on my face, then I saw her go a little more redder, heh maybe I can conquer her like the girls on the sim dating games, but no to alter her feelings it's the worse thing a man can do.

"Oh, are you perhaps Miss Valliere's Familiar?"

"Yeah, my name is Kazuki Wedner, but you can call me Kazuki"

"O-Okay, nice to meet you Kazuki, my name is Siesta and as you can see I'm a maid working for the school"

"Oh! Then do you know where I can wash these clothes I have been searching for 10 minutes for a place to wash these" YES, FINALLY

"Yeah, if you would like to follow me, but I think it's more easier if you give me the clothes I can wash them and give them to Miss Valliere in the morning"

"Nah, I couldn't ask you more Siesta, also don't worry I'm very good at washing clothes, so let me wash these and sorry I won't accept a no for an answer now lead the way Siesta"

At first Siesta looked surprised but then she smiled with red coming from both her cheeks, "Sure if you please follow me", then we left to wash some clothes

(Time skip)

"So basically people with no magic are commoners," Siesta nodded," and people with magic are nobles the ones that are so big and mighty," Siesta chuckled a bit then nodded, "Man this place is really something, but I'm glad," Not really, "that I'm a commoner, if being a noble is acting like every kid in this place then I'm really glad I'm a commoner"

"Wow, really Kazuki?," I nodded, "then you really are amazing, almost everyone here wants to become nobles in order to get nice privileges but you really don't care about stuff like that"

"Yeah, I would like to keep my soul"

Siesta then laughed a bit, "Kazuki, you really shouldn't say those things what if someone hears you will be in trouble"

"Nah, I need to stand my ground to protect my honor" Yeah, that's right like _those two even after that happened_

"Kazuki?"

"Oh?!, Sorry I was just thinking how good it would be if you were my only personal maid"

"WH-WH-" Siesta turned really red, then she was stuttering, man she really is cute

"Hahahaha, Just Kidding Siesta, I won't force you to be something you don't want to" I replied honestly with a smile to the cute Siesta

"I wouldn't mind…" Siesta muttered, Oh snap, almost there, and I get a beautiful breathtaking maid, and also I can free her from these nobles.

"That is awesome, but maybe some other time I need to give you time to really think about it, because hey, we just met an hour ago you need to think about it really good okay?, and also I am not a noble"

"….," Siesta's eyes widened a little bit, then she smiled at me a truly beautiful smile, "You really are kind Kazuki, then in the future will you wait for my answer?"

"Always, and don't worry I will search for a way to become a noble and own your contract as a maid" That will be my only reason to try and become a noble

"Thank you, Kazuki , you really would be a Master I would like to serve," she then stood up, ready to leave, "goodnight I hope you had a good day Kazuki, next time we talk I wanna hear about your country please"

"Of course anything for you Siesta, goodnight have a good rest", she then bowed and left, I watched her go, then as she was about to enter a building she looked back at me and waved a final goodbye, I waved back and, "Objective for now: Make Siesta my maid Priority: High", I then pumped my fist into the air and made a promise to the moon, I mean moons, "Huh?," at that moment I saw what seemed a dragon and maybe the rider?, I waved at the dragon, then suddenly the dragon and rider left, "uh how weird, so maybe they are observing me?"

Finally I moved to Louise's room after finishing washing her clothes, I folded them nicely and put the in the chair near her desk, and finally torture time, I let myself fall to the pile of hay, "Ughh… Well at least it's better than nothing", and finally I reminisced about today's events.

"Heh, this place is really cliché"

Now this is a real challenge I need every knowledge I can get in order to ascend this society and the most important, note to self: Survive, let's play this one time game, I laughed, then finally after some time I feel asleep knowing this was just the start of a series of crazy things

**[A/N]**

**Phew, God I am nervous thinking if you will like this fanfic or not, anyways, Finally finished, so what do you think about the prologue? , what do you think about my OC? , was it too long?, did I have many grammatical mistakes?, did I get every character personality?, just tell me anything I need to improve, and also if you didn't like the story then don't read it, I hope you guys help me improve my writing skills **

**Leave Reviews, if you want Favorite and Follow!**

**MrAlan OUT!**

**See ya!**


	2. First Day on the Game

**[A/N]**

**Wow, I got some followers, YEAH!, I'm glad some people like my fic, so yeah I will try to meet your expectations of this story, but it's my story so I can do what I want to it right?, I'm writing just for fun, and now I trained myself to withstand at least some flamers….. maybe, and if I write the fics of the series I'm planning to write there will be hundreds of flamers (shock D:) …. *clears throat* anyway, here is the fic, enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, I just own my OC.**

**The Gamer Familiar of Zero**

**Chapter 1: First Day on the Game**

**[Select Character]**

[Kazuki]

**[Louise]**

**OK!**

_?_

_Where… Where am I?, W-Woaah am I floating, did I finally succeeded on the levitation spell?!, YEAH, in your face Zerbst!, but really where am I?, I looked down and saw a vast grassland and from a small part I saw what it looked like a house_

"_Mommy, come on I wanna help Dad" _

_I heard a yell, coming nearby I looked down and saw a little kid, he kinda looks like my new familiar, his black messy hair but shorter, his height from a typical kid, and a huge smile on his face_

"_I'm coming, geez Kazu slow down you will fall!"_

_Then I heard another yell, this time from a woman, I saw hear and my breath was taken away, she had long black hair that looked like it was really taken care of, her skin was as white as snow, she had a nice figure, she looks a little taller than me, but why is she chasing the kid?... wait did she just say Kazu?!_

"_Oh, sorry mommy" said the kid when he stopped and ran to her mother to grab her hand_

"_*chuckles* Thank you, Kazu you really are a good kid waiting for your mother like this"_

"_Of course, mommy Dad has told me to always wait for you"_

"_Really? *chuckles* Then I will thank him, when we arrive to our field"_

"_Yeah!, you two are really the best couple ever" Then the woman chuckled once again and looked at the sky_

"_I just hope this peaceful times continue" She said while looking sad at the sky, why is she sad?_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Oh, Sorry Kazu I was just thinking something"_

"_Oh?, okay mommy but remember what you always told me" Then she looked at the kid with a smile and both said in unison_

""_Always smile, and be a good person""_

"_You remember that? Kazu?"_

"_Of course Mommy, because—"_

_Then as I was about to hear the final part, everything started fading away._

(POV Change)

(Scene Change)

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

I woke up, alarmed why because….

"Time to play games!" I said while my eyes where half open, why someone may ask, why do I wake up really early, well it's because time is essential for a gamer, I was currently finishing some games, but I remember that….

"Oh.. Yeah, other world and stuff," I said while yawning and rubbing my eyes, "Oooh, itchy, sleeping on a pile of hay is not a good idea," trying to get the hay off my neck, damn this little things are itchy

(Small time skip)

"Finally, the last one, I wonder how the heck does the Ezio gets the hay out of his outfit", but really this world is really cliché, pile of hay, castles, candles, horses, lolis… oh! speaking of lolis

"Louise asked me to wake her up didn't she?,", as I turn around I though I saw a little angel, "heh, she really is cute when she doesn't yell "nobles this, nobles that", "Oh!, that reminds me!", I approach the clothes that I washed yesterday, and pick them up, now to wake her up and hello to a little boost to her appreciation/love points

"Louise, Louise wake up!" I said while shaking her, then she opens her eyes

"Who are you?" Louise says while being half awake, half asleep

I smiled then answer her question, "Kazuki Wedner, you know your now partner in crime?", she then sits straight up, rubs her eyes, looks at me and blinks a couple of times

"Oh… yeah, the commoner", Louise says with a straight face, while looking a little bit irritated, she then proceeds to stand up, and once again remove her clothes, wow she really like likes to strip I may have to tell her not to strip too often in front of me, as I was thinking that, "Dress me", she says while extending her arms

"Huh?, well I would like to, but that feels wrong as I said yesterday"

"What?! Are you disobeying me familiar?," oh no, here she goes again, "that's it no breakfast for you today", she says while pointing at me angry

"Well, I can survive a day or two without food so yeah… I will wait outside so that you can dress yourself" I said while rushing to the door, opening and closing it without awaiting her response, man that seriously will get her angry and maybe she will explode me, but I learned not to be a slave of anyone

After a while she comes out really angry, "You WILL wait outside until I finish my breakfast, is that clear?!", Louise says while glaring at me

"Yeah, crystal clear, boss" I said while saluting and resisting an urge not to laugh, because of her cute face

"Y-You!"

"Oh?, if it isn't Louise and her commoner familiar," someone said from down the corridor, "what a coincidence to go to the dining hall with Louise, Heh" then we both turn and saw the source of the voice

"Zerbst, this has nothing to do with you, just go I don't want people to see me with you" Louise says while now glaring at the girl, is she a dog?, but now the girl I see is known as Zerbst, she has what appears to be brown eyes, her red hair is really long compared to Louise as she has one of her eyes covered by a bang, her skin looks like she tanned completely, and wow those breasts are big, poor Louise I see why she hates her

"Oh, you like what you see familiar?" the new girl known as Zerbst said, while striking a sexy pose, damn so she is one of those type of girls, I notice Louise glaring a little at me, seriously is she a dog?

"Nah, not really my type, I mean if I had to choose between who I like more Louise would win", when I say this both look really surprised, and then both have different reactions, Louise's face gets redder and stutters her words while Zerbst has a sly smile

"Oh? so not only you paid a commoner to be your familiar but you seduced him? That is new Louise", wait paid me to be her familiar?

"I did—"

"Louise didn't pay me, I mean I would be happy if she paid me," more games to me, yahoo, "I did become her familiar out of my own free will, and also she didn't seduce me" because I'm immune to physic attacks, but not that I can say that they will get really confused

"Oh, so you are a loyal familiar?"

"I guess so, and also not familiar partner"

"Heh, this will be interesting," Zerbst turned around and was about to go when, "My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst," oh god, I can't imagine if some of them were in danger and they shouted the whole full name," but you can call me Kirche, sweetie" Zer—Kirche then winked at me, and began to walk away, "come on Louise you don't wanna be late for breakfast"

"…"

"…"

"Let's just go Louise, you need to eat" I said while walking a bit ahead of her

"Y-Y-You don't have to tell me that" Louise said while catching up to me

(Small time skip)

Okay this seriously is getting the best of me, I knew this kind of event would be blissful, but now it's getting a bit of my curiosity, so now I will ask

"L-Louise, why are you glancing at me?"

"..! I-I-I'm not glancing at you, you insolent dog!" Louise said while having a bit of red in her face so I decided to ask her the most obvious question

"Do you want to ask me something?", this got her to jump a bit, heh bullseye, she then took a deep breath and asked

"W-W-W-Why did you said you like me better than Zerbst, she is way better looking than me", double bullseye, now to see how well galges have taught me to say in these type of situations

"Oh, that?, well that is because I have seen her type, and I really don't like that type of people, that is why I like you better, I mean yeah you are bossy, and don't have a great figure, but you know, a girl's body doesn't tell how good of a person she is, what matters is what is inside, you know like the heart?"

"…"

"So yeah, that is why I like you way better than Kirche, not because of your body, but because you are you not trying to put on an act to get someone to like you" I said while smiling earnestly at her

"…! W-W-Well that is good I don't want my familiar to be seduced by Zerbst" Louise says while looking away from me, sorry Louise but you can't hide that red from your face

Finally we arrived at the dining hall, "Wow, this place is big", yep totally cliché, and yeah there is the statue of a person, probably the first headmaster, I would ask who he is but now the level of trust between me and Louise is probably low very low, "okay, I will go outside, see ya later Louise"

"A-Ah!... O-Okay", she looks like she wants to stop me, but I definitely need fresh air, sorry Louise

I go outside looking for a place to be, and as I step outside I see a zoo, why? because there are a bunch of animals here, so they must be familiars

"I really don't want any of them biting me so I guess this place is out of question", I look around and saw a little forest, yeah staying a little bit in the forest can't be a bad idea I mean it's morning, it's not nighttime so nothing can appear… right?

(Time skip)

So I moved to the little forest, while thinking something of utmost importance, "So now I can't play anything right? T-T-Then what about the games I left incomplete in my house? Won't they be lonely? Will someone enter and kidnap my games?" and as I was saying that, I entered deep into the forest and saw…

"A dragon?", and not just any dragon a blue eyes white…. Wait wrong series…. a blue dragon, then the dragon noticed me and looked at me "Yo!, dragon how are your scales today?"

"Kyuu!"

"Oh,oh,oh, I see interesting" I keep playing along until I saw the dragon coming to me, oh well there goes my heart, but then it surprised me that the dragon was cuddling me, "Eh?, wow so you wanted to cuddle with me?, Hehe, sorry but I don't do that with guys, it's just too strange"

Then the dragon raised it's head and said, "Kyuuu!", and bit my arm a little bit, then my other arm

"Ow, Oww, wait so you are a girl?"

"Kyuu!" then finally the dragon stopped biting my arm and was again cuddling me, great a dragon girl, hmmm I wonder if she has some kind of human form, note to self: discover this dragon's human form, maybe she will show it to me when she loves me a little bit more?, oh well I'll play with her

"*laughs* Who is a good dragon?, yes it's you" I said while scratching her neck, she then lays herself on the grass, like a dog who wants people to tickle it's stomach, "okay take this, ultimate tickling attack", then I began tickling the dragon, if someone saw this scene they will probably think I'm crazy, I continued my attack until…

"Pff….Hehe, stop it onii-chan"

"Eh? Eh? Eh?", who said that? I looked around and saw no one," is someone there?" I shouted trying to get a response, but got none, then the only person/animal left is…

I turned around and saw the girl dragon already on her four legs, looking around and stealing nervous glances at me, and yes I can see her glances I mean who couldn't with those big eyes of hers?

"E-E-E-Eh? Don't tell me you can talk?", when I asked her this she stopped looking around and faced my direction at a scary speed, then she shook her head, so she can understand me?, oh yeah I forgot she is a familiar so she must be an intelligent dragon meaning she must have a mind and if she has a mind she can communicate, and if she can communicate she can talk, but why hide it?

"Oh!, people would do bad things to you if you were discovered talking?"

"…!", a reaction that means another bullseye, fufufu nothing can hide from my video game knowledge, she then proceeded to use the ultimate move of most girls: the puppy eyes

"G-Guh! I-I-It's super effective," I said while trying to calm my heart, then I looked at her, and petted her head, "no need to worry, I will not tell anyone it's a promise, and a man always keeps his promises"

"Really?!, Thank you onii-chan! Irukukwu is really happy", wow she really can talk, then she hugged me, and by hug I mean crushing my bones

"I-I-Irukukwu, I'm happy I mean it but can you please let me live?"

"Oh? S-S-Sorry onii-chan"

"*Trying to catch breath* N-N-No worries, oh yeah you are not hungry?"

"Yeah, Irukukwu is hungry onii-chan"

"Then here have this two pieces of meat" I said while holding some big pieces of meat from a plate, the question on how I got them well…

(Flashback)

_Kitchen, Tristain Academy_

Okay, need to be stealthy, ninja steps GO!

(Flashback end)

Those marathons on MTS were really worth it, I then proceeded to salute towards the sky, then as I turned around I saw Irukukwu still eating but with company…

"…"

A short girl that was about Louise's height, with blue short hair, blue eyes and red glasses, her figure was the same of Louise's, her skin was also the same as Louise's, she currently has a book in hand, I looked at her then at Irukukwu and smiled, heh like master like familiar, finally I sat beside her

"…"

"…"

"…", what a blissful silence

"Louise's familiar?", she finally asked breaking the nice silence

"Yeah, that's me but I'm not a familiar rather her partner, my name is Kazuki Wedner"

"Tabitha", finally a normal name, but can she at least look at me, I mean yeah probably a book is more interesting than me but it hurts my heart

"Oh yeah Miss Tabitha why were you observing me yesterday?", I asked hoping to get a reaction but was met with none, figures this girl is a deadpan goddess

"Curiosity", Tabitha just said without sparing a glance to me

"Then can I get my little bit of curiosity fulfilled too?"

"?", she finally looked at me, mission successful!

"Well, you see I wanna learn as many things as I can from this world so I was hoping you would teach me please?"

"Okay"

Huh?, normally a girl like her will think about it and you know until a certain event start teaching me, or will like knowledge from my world or things like that, just what is her-?

"Paying back", she said while still looking at her book, paying back? Oh! I see she probably means giving food to Irukukwu

"Thank you, you are really kind Miss Tabitha" I said while getting ready to sleep but suddenly…

"FAMILIAR!", there goes my nap time

"LOUISE!", I shout back, she finally notices me and comes directly to me, "Yo! Wanna rest-?", I was about to ask her but was interrupted why her pulling my arm to stand up

"Come on we need to go to the courtyard"

"Okay, okay, I understand" I said shaking her hand off, "Goodbye Miss Tabitha, have a good day"

"You too", still not looking at me, man I gotta know what is going on with her, and so Louise and me left the little forest, I saw Irukukwu had sadness in her eyes, so now I have my morning routine coming to the forest and playing with Irukukwu

(Time skip)

"So what do we need to do?"

"Bond together", so now we where at the courtyard where a bunch of people were sitting with their familiars on hand, there were a variety of familiars, to floating eyeballs to a mole, seriously who summons a mole, "Bring me tea, familiar", Louise says while eating her cake, yeah this sure is bonding together, I prefer the Japanese idea of bonding together hehehe.

"Can you say the magic word?"

Louise then glares at me then sighs, "Please bring me tea, familiar", yep with that little bit of red in her face she looks cute, maybe I can destroy her bossy attitude the question is how?

"With pleasure, Louise", I then stood up to begin my search of tea, so probably I should search for a maid, scratch that let's find Siesta, I began wondering around when finally I saw her, I should call her from here, I don't want her dropping the cake and some noble brat screaming at her

"Yo! Siesta", I yelled, then finally she turned around and smiled

"Ah! Kazuki, what is it did you need something?", she asked while still smiling, damn that smile will kill me one day

"Did you need any help?"

"Eh? Well I do need a little bit of help but I can't ask you that, Kazuki"

"Hey, don't worry I'm always here to help you, and also you don't cause me any trouble, in fact I get troubled if you do not ask me for help, now come on we need some cakes to deliver" I said all this while grabbing a tray with a cake

"… Thank you Kazuki", she said while smiling and a little bit of red on her face, oh yeah one step closer to personal maid

"Commoner, I require other piece of cake"

"Sure, coming!", I said while dashing to where I was requested, and saw the most funny scene, while containing my laughter I made my way to the table, what I saw was a blonde guy with a rose and a opened shirt, and in front of him was a blonde girl with drill like hair, and her forehead showing, while she was petting a frog, but what cracked me up was the animal on the guy's legs, a giant mole

"You sure took your time commoner"

"Sorry, was…. snrkkk… selecting a cake of this girl's liking", note to self: never look at the mole again

"Oh, that is good of you commoner I appreciate it" Drills said, while smiling at me

"I'm glad, now if you have anything else, I'm at your service", I said while bowing and finally leaving the place, when I noticed a girl with brown hair and a brown looking cape, holding a basket of some sort

"Oh, Guiche-sama where are you?", she looks like she is searching for someone so I decided to help her

"Hello there, can I help you?", I said staying as formal as possible, I mean it's not every day you get to play butler

"O-Oh hello sorry I'm searching for Guiche-sama, I wanna give him this" she said while showing me her basket, I can sense a nice smell from it

"Ooooh~ smells nice, he must be lucky to try this kind of food, you must really like him?"

"Y-Y-Yeah", she says while blushing and smiling

"Well, how is he?"

"Oh, he is marvelous, he has done-"

"Wait, wait time, I was asking how he looks like", I interrupted her before she starts rambling on about this guy

"Oh, he has blonde hair and blue eyes", I roll my eyes, oh how dreamy, I deadpanned, oh then she must mean…

"Ahh, I know who he is, he is over there", I said while pointing at the direction of that guy's table, without turning around, because of the sight of that mole, wait wasn't he?!

"Oh, thank you very much Mister…?"

"Kazuki Wedner, but wait you shouldn't-!"

"My name is Katie, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Kazuki, I hope we can talk again sometime", Katie said while bowing and smiling, and finally leaving to the table

"Wait, I said wait girl"

Then hell broke for that guy Guiche, "Guiche-sama, I got what you asked yesterday- hm?", she finally realized this Guiche guy was talking to another girl, well better look at the show.

""Who is this girl Guiche/Guiche-sama?""

"A-A-Ah, Ah, Katie, Montmorency please calm down", Guiche said while, having a mental breakdown and trying to calm down the situation, but got a slap to the face ouch, I saw the two girls walking away, Montmorency furious, and Katie crying, I should try and comfort Katie, she didn't deserve this, but then an image of Louise flashed through my mind, damn the tea, better get going before she explodes something, as I made my way to the little cart of desserts, which had the tea set…

"Commoner!", someone called me, probably Guiche, just ignore him Kazuki, no better not ignore him don't want him hurting anyone else.

"Yeah, what is it?", I asked turning around and saw him with his rose pointing at me, I really hate his type, the super popular douchebag, and finally I noticed the crowd behind him

"How dare you? Breaking the hearts of fair maidens and making them cry, I will teach you a lesson, I challenge you to a duel", after Guiche made that comment, everyone went 'OHHH', so I guess duels are prohibited here, but still a duel with a mage, could be dangerous, but… it really is the worst when you make a girl cry, I could probably think of something to beat him

"….Okay, when and where?", I asked crossing my arms

"In 5 minutes, in Vestri Court, don't make me wait", Guiche said while some background girls squealed, yep definitely kicking this guy's ass, then finally he walked away to that Vestri Court, I was about to follow him when I heard a familiar yelling

"Familiar?! What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh?, Hello Louise, did you want something else?"

"I don't want anything else, cancel this duel with Guiche now!"

"Why?" I asked thinking that it was probably the whole commoner/noble thing

"You are going to get killed, a commoner doesn't stand a chance against a noble"

"Oh? Are you worried about me Louise?"

Louise then pushed me, "N-N-No, you idiot", typical tsundere line, then I putted my hand on her head, she looked at me and I smiled

"Don't worry, I will not die, I will not leave you alone Louise, now stand proud this Familiar of yours will help you", I said while ruffling her hair a bit, then I was about to leave when I saw Siesta with a terrified look, she probably has the same thoughts as Louise

"Siesta, can you tell me where-?", she then ran to me and hugged me

"N-N-No, please do not go Kazuki", she said, no she implored, "I do not want to see you die, please do not go!", they sure are making a big deal out of this, man the sight of this scene I though only happened on anime or games, then I was reminded, reminded of a _scene I know too well _

"Then, I will make a promise Siesta"

"A-A promise?", then I looked at her eyes and said the same words _he _said

"Yeah, I promise here and now, that no matter how dangerous a situation I may be, no matter how far I am from you, I will always return to you, Siesta" and also Louise don't want her to be alone and all, I mean I DID promise the same thing to her

"…Okay, let's go to Vesti Court, Kazuki"

"Thanks, and don't worry I'm pretty persistent so I won't die, and also I won't die until you are my one and only personal maid" I said while smiling, "You coming too, Louise?" I turned around and asked her, she just answered with a nod, damn It looks like a funeral in here, but I won't die, I won't die without a fight, but still can't get over my shaky legs

_Vestri Court, Tristain Academy_

(POV Change)

"I commend you for not running away commoner", was the first thing Guiche said when we arrived, yeah, as if Kazuki would run away, he said he was really persistent, but I do not want to see him killed, I do not want to be alone, and also he said he would be my partner, he promised to stay with me, I need to… I need to…

I ran to Guiche side, and begged him "Please Guiche, stop this duel at once, you know that a duel is prohibited in here", yeah if I use a little bit of reasoning here maybe he can stop the duel like this

"Yeah, they are prohibited, but a duel between nobles, and as far as I know that guy is not a noble", Guiche said while pointing at Kazuki, Kazuki just smiled a little and waved his hand at us, then Guiche looked at me in a strange way and whispered, "Louise could it be that your little maiden heart was moved by this guy?"

"WH-WHAT? WHO WOULD-? W-WITH THAT GUY?!" I shouted while pointing at the now smiling Kazuki, seriously who would with this guy, the guy that did not get angry at me, the guy who did not call me a failure, the guy who would always have a goofy smile…

"Hey, come on let's do this already I want to nap a little bit" Kazuki said while yawning and stretching his arms

"Okay let's do this, commoner" then Guiche pushed me into the crowd and waved his rose, a petal fell down and from it and a golem with the shape of a weird woman appeared from it, "my name is Guiche de Gramont, the bronze, and now my Valkyrie will fight you"

"Wow, a golem okay Guiche de Gramont, my name is Kazuki Wedner, the Gamer", then Kazuki cracked his knuckles, "Lesson Time!"

(POV Change)

A bronze golem, damn then that thing will be really hard, or not, I should probably test it's strength and come up with a plan to defeat it, because I cannot beat this thing, but man how exciting this is like playing a game being level 1 on an expert difficulty against a midboss

"Wow, a golem okay Guiche de Gramont, my name is Kazuki Wedner, the Gamer", I then feigned confidence by cracking my knuckles and shouted, "Lesson Time!"

**[Vs. Guiche de Gramont]**

As soon as the battle started, the golem charged at me, "F-Fast!", was the only thing I could say, and since I'm testing it's strength I didn't move, this is going to hurt tomorrow

*PUNCH*

"UGH!", the thing punched me in the stomach, then it went back, but that is a good thing because of two things, that thing's strength wasn't too much if so then that punch would have sended me flying back, and that it's controlled by Guiche like a video game character, so some of it's actions would be limited, I gasped a little bit and saw the golem a bit closer

"…!", a spear, that is the key to defeat it but I need to get it off the golem, maybe if I got behind him, yeah, let's do that

I stood straight and charged at the golem with my right arm raised, then as on cue the golem charged at my stomach, or face, I betted on the face and dodged the punch to the left, and with my right arm I grabbed the left arm of the golem, and I was lifted a little bit, then I turned my body a little bit so I grabbed the golem's body with my legs, then quickly I climbed into the golem's right arm which had the spear, I tried twisting the arm but couldn't, note to self: work on my strength, then I saw the golem's left arm trying to punch me out the way, right on time, I dropped of close to the spear and saw the left arm punching the right one, the punch created a bit of a crack on the arm, but it was big enough to destroy completely the right arm, and finally the spear was free, I took it, and as fast as I could I stabbed the spear on the golem's face, then pulled it off and with the other side hitted the golem's legs so that it can finally fall, and finally the golem fell and crumbled

""…!"", everyone was shocked by this, and also I was, because when I was resting from those actions, I saw my runes shinning, so that is probably why I was faster and a little bit stronger

"So," I started standing straight and heading to Guiche's position, with spear on hand," it's lesson time Guiche", one of the worst mistakes of my life

"!, D-D-Don't get close!", he shouted while waving his rose a bit and finally 6 petals fell and from it 6 golems appeared, 3 with swords and 3 with spears, note to self: don't get overconfident on the next fight

They charged at me, and I prayed to every god I could that my plan would go without mistakes, I grabbed the spear with both hands, and ran to them, and then with the not pointy part of the spear I hit the ground like those athletes at the Olympic games, everyone went 'OOhhhh', and then all 6 golems slashed and took one of the spear parts I fell hard on the ground but stood fast and slashed the 3 with the sword at the same time, the spear broke, because of the pressure, and finally I ran to the swords like my life depended on it, wait it really does, so now it was a race against time

I ran as fast as I could and also the golem's, I grabbed a sword turned around and slashed, but not before, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH", I shouted because of two reasons, I wanted to see if shouting really gives you super strength and because 2 spears pierced my left leg and my right arm, the last one I dodged by last second but still it slashed my chest, oh? Now that I'm bleeding maybe I can traumatize Guiche, I ignored the pain from my leg and arm, and ran to Guiche with the sword at hand, before he could summon more golems I pointed my sword to his face, "See?!, you noble brat?!, this is what happens when someone underestimates an enemy, you should always be careful when fighting someone and also, don't you noble brat touch Siesta or any of her friends, also Louise, you will treat them with respect, is that clear?!" I shouted at him making him wet his pants, seriously do I look scary? I'm just an average looking boy

"Y-Y-Yes, crystal clear", Guiche said nodding like a mad man

**[Victory]**

"Okay, now I want you to apologize to Katie and Drills, I mean Montmorency", I demanded him, then the two girls came from the crowd, and Guiche made the "forgive me I didn't mean to…" position

"I'm very very very sorry Katie, Montmorency, I shouldn't have cheated, I'm very sorry Katie for playing with you but I have great feelings for Montmorency, I really hope you forgive me"

Then the two girls looked at each other smiled, and Katie said "Don't worry Guiche-sama, I just want to thank you for this experience, I understood a little about the feeling called love"

"Katie…" Montmorency said, then she smiled "Don't worry I think you will find the correct person someday"

Then before they forget me, I said while holding my bleeding arm, "Yeah, I know there is someone like that just for you Katie, don't worry you'll find him" I said with a smile on my face

"Mr. Kazuki…" She said with dreamy eyes, smiled and said, "Yeah, that person probably is out there, or maybe really close but I will find him, thank you so much"

"No problem", then I made my way to where Louise and Siesta where, hmm? Now appears it's Louise, Siesta, Kirche and Tabitha, oh and Irukukwu behind her, the thing I don't like is that Kirche is looking at me with lustful eyes, note to self: avoid getting raped, and when I was at a close distance, Irukukwu charged at me and started cuddling with me again, while sometimes biting me affectionately

"Sylphid", Tabitha called, and Irukukwu stopped biting me and went behind Tabitha, I mouthed a small "Thank you" to Tabitha on which she responded with a simple nod, then Kirche approached me and said "You are more interesting now, Familiar, I hope to see you next time," then she leaned on me and said seductively, "just the two of us", note to self: have someone to accompany me everywhere

Finally I stood in front of Siesta and said, "Hello Siesta, I'm back safe and sound", she then smiled with a little bit of tears on her eyes then hugged me

"Yeah, welcome back Kazuki", she said I ruffled her hair a bit, she makes this a big deal I mean it's not like I went to a war alone, she finally let me go and I approached the last person

"Yo! Louise, I'm back" I said rubbing the back of my head, and smiling, "and there is the tea you wanted sorry I took so long"

"..!" Louise reacted a little bit, she looked away some moments probably to try and wipe the her watery eyes, she then looked at me, with a pout, she looked very cute and said, "Hmph, took you long enough, Kazuki, you better get back faster next time"

I was surprised a little bit she finally after a day, called me by my name, I just smiled and told her, "Okay, I promise next time I will come back sooner so that you won't miss me"

"W-W-Who would miss you?"

"Louise can I ask you a favor?", I asked trying to stay conscious

"W-W-What?"

"Can…. you…. hold…. me?"

"Huh? What are you-?" Then I fainted and probably fell on Louise

(Time Skip)

(POV Change)

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

Geez, how much of an idiot can this guy be, fighting against a noble like that, images of the fight flash through my head, and I remember him standing up like that not giving up, even when his leg and arm were pierced he didn't even give up until he won, this idiot, then he came to me and smiled that stupid goofy smile of his

"Here Miss Valliere, please eat this cake and a little bit of tea", said the maid that was hugging Kazuki some hours ago, her name was Siesta right?

"Thank you Siesta, but I'm not hungry", I said while still sitting beside my bed

"Okay, Miss Valliere, but you should probably eat it later"

"….Yeah, are you here also to check on him again?"

"Yeah, but I also took the chance to bring you something Miss Valliere" Siesta said, with a smile on her face, then it turned to a sad face when she looked at the bed and the person on it

She must be very worried about him, when he fainted she was the most worried, ever since we brought him back to my room, Siesta has been coming every chance she has, and also that dragon, Sylphid, every chance the dragon has, it flies to the window outside my room, and looks through probably to see Kazuki too

Those 2 are probably the most worried about him, me too included, I haven't left this spot after we took him here, I haven't moved from this spot with the hope the idiot will rise, then he will look at me and smile that stupid smile of his and say something stupid again…

*Knock, knock*

"Come in", I said not caring who it was, but I should have probably cared a little bit

"Louise, how is he?" it was Zerbst and Tabitha, I'm not in the mood to deal with her right now

"He is fine, Zerbst you do not need to worry about him"

"Yeah, but also I'm a little worried about you, you should rest a little", Zerbst said, she probably is right, I'm a little tired, it's already evening

"I will rest later, who knows what you would do to Kazuki if I'm sleeping", I said annoyed, because who knows what Zerbst will do to him, probably lick him, or kidnap him or k-k-k-kiss him

"Oh~? What is this Louise?"

"What is what Zerbst?"

"If I remember correctly yesterday, and today morning you were screaming at him "Familiar, Familiar", but now you call him by his name?", Zerbst asked while having a sly smile I wanna disappear from her face

"Y-Y-Yeah, is there a problem?"

"So you have fallen for him?"

""WH-WH-WHAT?"", Siesta and Me shouted in unison

"N-N-N-N-No, how can a thing like that can happen, I-I-I-I already have a fiancé" I said trying to sound as calm as possible

"Oh, yeah that fiancé, so don't tell me you stopped having feelings for that fiancé of yours and want to start a new life with this guy?"

"Wh-What? NO! Wardes is the only one for me right now!"

"Oh? Right now? So maybe in the future you may consider this guy as a potential love interest?"

"Ack… ZERBST GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW", I shouted then tried to chase her of my room, in order not to wake up Kazuki, but really Wardes is the only one for me, me being with this commoner, please!

But… even so it may not be all that bad….. NO VALLIERE THINK OF WARDES, I must be tired yeah I should rest.

(Time Skip)

(POV Change)

Huh… what hit me?... oh yeah… a bronze golem… wait I'm in a soft bed, the phrase I should say right now to indicate I'm really surprised is…

"RISEN! WOLVES! RISEN RIDING WOLVES!" , I shouted, yeah nailed it, but really where am I?, I look around to have a good idea to where I am when I see the definite clue to know where am I

"Louise?", yeah I see Louise sleeping on her desk, so that means I'm in her room, hehe I still remember when she called my name, really was that really hard to do?, just as I was thinking that the door to Louise's room opened, and I saw my favorite maid

"Siesta!", I said then she looked at me, I smiled and waved at her, she looked shocked at first then smiled at me, she looked very ready to throw the tray she was holding, she walked toward a table put down the tray then she rushed at me and hugged me

"I'm glad, I'm really really glad you didn't die Kazuki"

"Hey, now you should calm down a bit, remember that first promise we made, I still haven't made it true, so I will not die until I make that promise true" I said reassuring her, then my wound opened up a bit, "Ow, Ow, Ow, I should probably change my bandages"

"Then please follow me Kazuki", Siesta said as she stood up and went all maid-mode on me

"Ah, you don't have to worry about me I can probably—"

"No, you can't do that, you are hurt so you must let other people help you", Siesta said while pointing a finger at me like she was scolding me, how cute

"Well, I appreciate the thought but-"

"No"

"But—"

"No"

(Small Time Skip)

Now we are near the fountain, outside school, and I'm on my boxers, how embarrassing, I'm not a dream am I? did I cheat on anyone?

"Siesta can you please hurry up, please? This is embarrassing", I feel like a girl who was seen by another guy, now I know your feelings girls around the world

"*chuckles* No~, this is your payback for worrying me", Siesta said with a smile while washing my wounds with water, damn it why there are no baths in here if there were this could totally be an awesome event, note to self: build a Japanese bath by any means possible

Then Siesta stopped, I looked at her and she slowly approached me, and put her hands on my chest, w-w-woah her breasts are pressing my body, I wanna stay like this forever, "S-S-Siesta?"

"You'll come back to me right?", she asked while looking straight into my eyes I could not even lie out of this one

"Of course, why wouldn't I?, even if I have a sword impaled on my body, even if I have poison on my body I will always try to find my way back to you Siesta" I said smiling and looking straight into her blue eyes, yeah I will come back to her no matter what, and also the other guys even though I met them today, I can feel a bond with them, also Irukukwu would probably bite me all day if I ever disappeared

"So, if I ever was in a situation where I was in danger would you-?"

"I would definitely save you", I interrupted her, I knew what the question was even before she finished

"Thank you", Siesta said while smiling, then she looked at me straight in the eyes, her breath was strange, I could feel her heartbeat fasten, then she got her face closer, closer until…

"Siesta, where are you? We need a little bit of your help", yeah, I expected this the cockblocker, I mean it's way too early for a kiss, Siesta snapped out of it and backed away a little bit, her face still red

"O-O-O-O-O-O-Okay, I will be there in a moment!", she said obviously flustered, hehe how cute, "I-I-I-I will be going now Kazuki", she said bowing then as she was about to go

"Yeah, and sorry it seems that the stories of my country will have to wait, so I will see you tomorrow okay?", I smiled to her, she smiled at me and said, "Okay, I cannot wait", then she left and like yesterday, I watched her until she turned around and waved me one last goodbye, I waved back, then I put on my blue T-shirt and black pants and made my way back to Louise's room

(Small Time Skip)

As I was about to climb the last step on the dormitories' stairs, I saw the lizard from yesterday, "Charizard 2? What is it?", when it saw me he made it's way back to a room, and before he entered he looked at me, so probably it wants me to go into that room, should I go or should I not go? Nah, it can't hurt to go

So I followed him, into the dark room, and was pushed by someone onto what appeared to be a bed, then the lights turned on, and what I saw was…

"K-K-Kirche?", yeah Kirche and not only her, what really flustered me was, that she was wearing a sexy gown, and now I'm currently trying to avoid contact with it but then Kirche said

"Kazuki Wedner, I have fallen for you!", oh no, my innocence, Louise if you can hear me because of some telepathy please come rescue me!

"B-B-B-B-B-But wh-what y-you are feeling right now is not love it's lust, so don't say li-like you know what love really means", I said with my eyes closed desperately praying that Louise saves me, but then I felt a hand on my chest then it made all it's way toward my abdomen, and when she was about to remove my shirt

"Kirche! I though you said we were going-", a guy entered the room, yeah my savior, but then the door closed because of Kirche's magic, but then, "Kirche, my love I have been waiting-", another guy came from the window but just as earlier, the window closed, someone save me

"Now, that we have no interruptions-", she then grabbed my shirt, noooo my innocence, but then we both heard a door slam, and saw a very furious Louise

""Louise?!"", Kirche and me said at the same time, at that time Kirche was really surprised, I took action, I pushed Kirche, then ran to Louise and hugged her knees

"Wahhh, Louise it was really scary I was about to lose my sweet innocence, let's go no wasting time here", I said while pushing Louise outside of the room, but before we could go

"I will not give up, in fact the more they resist the more I want them to be my lover, this is why my runic name is Kirche the Ardent", Kirche said with a look full of determination, then I have to answer her honestly

"Then come to me, try approaching me and make me love you, but not by using your body that would ruin the fun," I said with a small smile on my face, while Kirche looked confused, "imagine how interesting it would be if you tried to win my heart without a handicap?"

"…", Kirche just stayed silent probably because she doesn't care of what I said but still I spoke the truth, and finally we left the room and went inside Louise's room

"What were you doing with Zerbst?", was the first thing she said to me, she looked serious, not angry not furious, serious

"I just followed her lizard thinking something else might happen and then I saw her there, I really had no intention of doing something with her, and also I must thank you, you saved me there", I said with a smile on my face, but when Louise saw me she turned red and turned around

"I-I-Is that so? Then I forgive you, Kazuki"

"Oh yeah?, why did you suddenly started calling me by my name?"

"W-What? Do you want me to call you familiar instead?"

"No, it's just that I'm happy you know finally you accepted me as your partner", I said while ruffling her hair a bit, "Now, I'm really tired so do you mind if we slept now?", I asked Louise she just nodded, pile of hay we meet again, now to lay-

"W-W-Wait!"

"What is it Louise?, if you want me to undress you then I'm sorry I won't do that, probably in the future"

"Not that"

"Oh? Then what?"

"Sleep with me"

"WH-WH-WHAT?", did someone hit Louise's head, or was it the shock of me almost getting raped

"D-D-Don't get the wrong idea, you lustful dog, it's just that you are hurt… and…and…"

So she really is worried about me I smiled then went to the bed and layed on it, "Come on Louise hurry up I wanna sleep already", I said while tapping the free side of the bed

"Okay, I get it, just wait, and don't look you perverted familiar", and finally she started to undress, while I was saving the images on my mental hard drive, then she finally put her nightgown, she then took the spot beside me, and looked at me with cute little puppy eyes, "W-W-What is it? Why do you look at me like that?"

"Nah, nothing just I'm sorry for worrying you, you know, next time I will try not to get too hurt okay?"

"Whatever", Louise said while looking at the other side of the bed, but I will bet my whole video game collection that she is smiling

"Good night, Louise", I said while closing my eyes and thinking of the first day on this game, note to self: buy armor

"Good night, Kazuki", was the last thing I heard before falling asleep

**[A/N]**

**Whew… Finally, man my fingers were on flames, I had like 4 ideas for this chapter I put it up together, but as I was writing this everything went naturally, so if someone reached down here without skipping something, then you really like to read, if not then I guess I lost some people?**

**I really suck at fighting scenes don't I? well tell me things about this chapter was it good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, tell me what I should work on**

**And for those that have read my super horrible failure of SAO fic, I have a question should I rewrite the story? And also if you have curiosity of what stories I wanna write fics about then check my profile, and tell me if you want me to start working on a fic about that story, do you recommend me I should write another fic? Or just focus on this story?**

**Leave a review, if you want you can leave a favorite and if you really really want to you can follow this story**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	3. Shopping Matters

**[A/N]**

**Wow, 10 followers, cool this is so cool :D, let's go for 11 followers wooool, anyway thank you everyone for the reviews they made me want to write and update this earlier, also very important to the guest that told me to write scripts instead what do you mean by that? Can you please explain that to me… sorry as I keep saying I'm just a Super Ultra Beginner in writing things and if you have tips and things I should work on please do tell me I wanna improve and become a better writer, so now to the fic…. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, I just own my OC**

**The Gamer Familiar of Zero**

**Chapter 2: Shopping Matters**

**[Select Character]**

**[Kazuki]**

[Louise]

**OK!**

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

I understand, I understand already sun I'm waking up, just stop shining through Louise's window, I then turned around and saw Louise's sleeping figure, yeah definitely way cuter this way, I smiled then ruffled her hair a bit

"Hmm…", Louise groaned while sleeping, I wonder is she having a great dream or a nightmare, well I can't help her with that I'm just a simple human…. with some letters on my hand

"Time to train", I mumbled then I proceeded to get off bed without making too much movement if not Louise will wake up and start an "explosive" morning, finally off bed, I searched for my hoodie, and when I found it….

"Nooooo!", I silently screamed because my favorite hoodie has a slice on the chest part, damn it so now I only have my blue shirt, my black pants and my sneakers, but the blue shirt and black pants now have a hole, "damn you Guiche and your damn golemns, well I accepted that duel so it's partly my fault"

I sighed, I went to the closet to get Louise's clothes for the day , then I left Louise's room and proceeded to the courtyard, on my way there, I tip toed when I was passing Kirche's room because of obvious reasons, I gulped thinking of what happened in her room, I wonder what will she do, will she take my words and make me love her honestly or will she keep coming on to me using her body?

"I really want to keep my innocence", I said rubbing the back of my head, and when I finally noticed my surroundings I found myself on the courtyard already

"Okay, time to train", I said stretching my arms to the sky, then I did the usual stretching people do, "today I should work on my speed and stamina, in case a really fast opponent were to face me", I said with my right hand on my chin, so probably I should run around this school, let's go 30 laps!, I then started my training

(Time skip)

"*wheeze* That… *wheeze* was a good exercise", currently I'm laying on the grass, about my current academy position, I take a good look around, probably I'm near the dining hall, "still I can't believe this academy is so damn big" I complained, then as I was about to sleep

"Hmmm…..?!", something ate my head

"Kyuuu!", and with that I was freed from my death, I fell on the ground with a little bit of dragon saliva all over me

"Geez, Irukukwu go easy on me can't you see my stamina bar is depleted", I fake scolded her while pointing upwards thinking there is some kind of bar over my head, "still I forgive you, I mean I missed you during those hours I slept because of my injuries"

Then Irukukwu began cuddling affectionately with me, and sometimes biting my good arm and good leg, damn if my leg and arm were good I could play with her a little bit, "You know Irukukwu, there is no one around here and also people are not usually awake at this hour, so if you want you can talk to me"

"Okay, Onii-chan", she said nodding her dragon head, woah definitely need to know if she has a human form that way I can hug her all day, she would be insanely cute

"Yes, good girl, you are the best girl in the skies", I said while petting her head, damn is it my imagination or are her scales getting softer?, I can't stop petting her!

"Fufu... O-Onii-chan, stop it tickles so much"

"Sorry Irukukwu, I need to show you how much I like you"

"You like me Onii-chan?"

"Of course", I mean who wouldn't love a female dragon, I mean It's a dragon those badass creatures that can fly and spit fire and fly, and also it's a girl a great combination between the two of them

"YAY!, Onii-chan likes me!", Irukukwu said while biting me on my good arm, is my arm really tasty?, "Irukukwu really likes you too, Onii-chan"

"Ehhh? Really?! Why?", I asked seriously surprised

"Well, first Onii-chan gave Irukukwu a great and delicious piece of meat," Meat you did not die in vain, thank you, thank you, "then Onii-chan played with me, Onii-chan was nice to me, and unlike other people Onii-chan didn't tell anyone about Irukukwu being able to talk, but…", then she looked at me directly to my eyes, here it comes super important question, "why did Onii-chan not tell anyone about Irukukwu being able to talk?"

I smiled, then I petted her head, "Why should I tell anyone that?, If I did people would probably experiment with you, probably take you away from everyone in here, you would feel lonely, won't you? I can't let a super adorable great dragon girl like you be sad and all lonely"

"U..Uwahh! O-Onii-chan thinks so much of me, Onii-chan I like you!"

*THUD*

"Ough!", then Irukukwu tackled me with all her strength and now she has me trapped in her arms, while rolling on the grass, "I…I think I may die!", but well she is happy, so probably I can endure a little bit of this hug… probably

(Time Skip)

After playing with Irukukwu for some time we began to get hungry so I told Irukukwu to wait for me outside, I began my way to the kitchen, maybe I can use my ninja steps again…

"Oh? Kazuki what are you doing here?", I get startled, then as I turned around I saw my future personal maid

"*sigh* Oh it's only you Siesta, don't scare me like that I was about to have a heart attack", I said while calming my terrified heart, note to self: be braver

"Oh, sorry Kazuki I was just wondering what you were doing here"

"Oh?, sorry me and Sylphid were getting a little bit of hungry", I said rubbing my stomach, and then pointing at the window near the dining hall, where if someone watched they could see Irukukwu outside

"Really? Then please enter the kitchen, I will tell the chef to prepare some food for the two of you"

"Eh?! Really? Thank you Siesta you are amazing!", I said with a smile while I enter the kitchen with Siesta

"Chef Marteau, I'm here to help, and also can you please prepare big quantities of food", said Siesta to a hulky man, man how did he end up choosing cooking instead of hunting he could be a great hunter, I mean look at that beard … and are those scars near his eyes?!

"Of course Little Siesta, but for who is this food?", said the man with his arms crossed

"Oh, just for Kazuki, and a dragon"

"Wow a dragon then no wonder the quantity of food will be greater, but wait did you just say Kazuki?!", he then proceeded to look at me with surprised eyes, then he ran to the kitchen stuff and began preparing food

(Small Time Skip)

"Here, it is food that just came out for the blue dragon and "our Sword"", said Marteau while putting a plate on my little table, the little table currently had me sitting in one side and Siesta on the other side, I then picked up my spoon and grabbed a little bit of the unknown food Marteau cooked for me

"Here it goes," I then took a bite of the unknown food, wow what is this?! This is really… really... "DELICIOUS", I shouted then began to eat like crazy, because well I have not eaten anything since yesterday, by the time I finished my food I saw almost a multitude of people, probably the commoners like the brats like to call them

"Thank you for the food Marteau"

"Anytime! Everything for "our sword" and the guy that capture little Siesta's heart", Marteau then proceeded to wink at Siesta, then Siesta began to get red

"WH-What are you saying, Chef Marteau?! T-T-That is not true"

"Oh? Then why were you going to kiss him yesterday? I heard from the other maids"

"T-T-T-T-T-That was…. I was just checking…", wow I never saw anyone go this red ever before so probably I'm the one on Siesta's heart, but this is too fast as I told her she needs to think about it I'm probably not the right one for her, I want to but…, oh yeah Marteau said something else

"Marteau, what do you mean by "Our Sword"?", I asked interrupting Siesta's fight with Marteau, he then looked at me and said…

"Well, you are the one that showed those noble kids some respect to the commoners and also you told that guy, not to mess with Siesta and her friends, meaning us, the people who cannot raise our hand against those noble kids"

Uh… So that's why, then they began bowing to me, woah so awkward, "H-Hey guys, no need to bow yourselves to me, I mean we are people right? It's not like I'm so god or some demon lord or anything special, we are equal so I would prefer you all treat me like one of yours", this got everyone to get a little bit surprised, then they smiled, and began clapping, Marteau then came to my direction, and put his arm on my neck

"Hehe, Kazuki you are definitely a good guy, no wonder Siesta fell for you, heck I may be in love with you now", then he fake pucked his lips

"Ugh, Get away Marteau, I'm not into men!", I then pushed him a little, and everyone began to laugh

As the laughter died and everyone went to do their business, so now the only ones left are Marteau, Siesta and me, I picked Irukukwu's food, and started to leave the kitchen but not before, "Thanks for the food Marteau, I probably will start coming back here for your food"

"Haha, Come back anytime Kazuki, I will prepare you the best damn food you will ever taste, oh sorry scratch that, the second best damn food", Marteau then began laughing

"The second? Then who will be the first?", I asked while tilting my head, and from what I see Siesta did the same

"Well, that is easy, the first will be Siesta, of course, I have been teaching her how to cook, so don't worry whenever she is ready she will cook all your food with love", Marteau then began laughing loudly, and Siesta was red as a tomato

"Heh, so I can't wait to try Siesta's food I'm sure it will be a bliss", I smiled while still holding Irukukwu's food, better give it to her before it gets cold, "Okay then I'm off, Siesta I will see you tonight, later"

"Of course, Kazuki, I cannot wait", she smiled to me with a little bit of red on her cheeks, I smiled to her and then waved one last goodbye to her, and finally I left the kitchen

(POV Change)

(Scene Change)

"Munya… *Yawn*… Is it already morning?", I said while rubbing my eyes, and stretching a little bit, I then jumped off my bed

"Hmm?, Where is Kazuki? Why did he not woke me up?!", I then hurried to my closet, but on my way there I saw my clothes folded on a chair near my desk, I walked to the chair and picked up my clothes

"Did he take out my clothes for me? But I didn't tell him to do this?", does he want something from me?... No he doesn't look like that type of person but why?

"_Don't worry, I will not die, I will not leave you alone Louise, now stand proud this Familiar of yours will help you"_

Oh yeah, the thing he said to me before fighting Guiche

"He said he will not leave me alone…"

H-H-Huh?! W-W-Why is my face heating up? Ugh…, I just need to find him, that useless dog this is his fault, I started to dress myself, then I was reminded on how he kept looking at me last night when I started to undress, then my face heated up even more, why did he kept looking at me?! T-T-T-T-That perverted dog, this is definitely his fault

I then left my room in a hurry, but not before bumping into the person I do not want to see, "Ouch, Zerbst, get out of my way!"

"Oh, it's Louise, sorry but I couldn't see you, it must be because of your small height and your small breasts", Zerbst then laughed like an elegant girl, this woman this woman THIS WOMAN…

"Y-Y-Y-YOU! They are not important Zerbst they just get in the way, and I'm still growing"

"Oh yeah? Where is Kazuki? Is he not with you?" she asked with her finger on her chin, "AH?! Could it be that you are fighting?!" Zerbst asked with a smile on her face

"Hmph, fight with him?! Who would?! And I'm not giving him to you Zerbst, Kazuki is MY familiar"

"Okay, then he is yours but remember our family rivalry? Everything that is from a Valliere a Zerbst must take it away from them", I then glared at her, "but I will not take him away from you", Eh?, "I will win his heart, I will make him go crazy for me"

"Zerbst…"

"Now, Goodbye!", Zerbst then took off on a hurry, oh no you don't Zerbst, I will find him first, then I ran up to catch up with her

(Small Time Skip)

"I… WILL… NOT… LOSE… VALLIERE!"

"ME… NEITHER… ZERBST!"

We are currently running to the same place, the last place we have not checked, the area near the dining hall, then we arrived to the door, and we both slammed it open and shouted

""KAZUKI!"", we launched ourselves and then stood up while being in a part of the grassland, we looked around but only saw Sylphid and Tabitha

"W-Woah! Oh it's you guys what… is… it?", then we both looked down and saw Kazuki down in the grass looking at…., "Pink… and Purple"

"Kyaaah! Darling you can look as long as you want to", Zerbst then raised her skirt a little bit more, but for me…

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You…! PERVERTED DOG", I stomped on his face

(Time Skip)

_Classroom, Tristain Academy_

"Come on Louise, I already said sorry so come on forgive me", Kazuki pleaded while being sitting next to me on my once lonely desk

"Hmph!"

"Hey, come on Louise please forgive, I'm sorry I looked, but still they were very cute"

"WH-WHAT?!", I screamed slamming my hands on my desk, Kazuki was startled at first but then kept apologizing

"And also it was your fault, you just stood there I was just resting a little bit, while talking with Tabitha and playing with Sylphid", Kazuki explained while pointing at me, I just looked at him

"My fault?! Then why did you keep looking, it's just as you kept looking at me last night while getting undressed!"

"W-W-Well, that was… Ehm… Sorry", Kazuki just said with a serious face, I win Hahahaha take that Kazuki, but still he doesn't need to be all sad, it's not my fault is it?

"H-H-Hmph, then I forgive you Kazuki" he then looked at my direction, I turned around and crossed my arms

"So I can take peeks every now and then?"

"Yeah… Wait, NO you perverted-!", I was about to punch him, but then the teacher entered, so I sat down on my chair, he will pay but not today, I'm planning to go buy him a sword, I should bring almost all my Ecu with me

"Okay, class let's begin today's lesson", said Miss Chevreuse, a woman who is about her forties, with brown hair, wearing a purple pointy hat, and a purple cloak

"Oh, a secondary character"

"Shut up, Kazuki", there he goes again with those words of him that nobody but him understand

"Okay, as you guys know, there are 4 types of magic, can anyone tell me those?"

"Yes, me Miss Chevreuse", said Guiche from the last row of the desks, "Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth"

"Correct, Mr Gramant, now can anyone tell me the level among mages and why are those given?"

"Me, Miss Chevreuse", said Montmorency who was beside Guiche, "A mage's level consists on how many elements they can combine, one element means a dot mage, two, line mage, three triangle mage, and finally four a square mage"

"Correct, Miss Montmorency", said Miss Chevreuse with a smile on her face, "Today, I'm going to teach you guys the importance of the earth element, since it governs over the creation of many things, and in order to make you understand that, I'll have you to master alchemy"

"THERE IS ALCHEMY?!", Kazuki shouted while standing up, and with his eyes sparkling like a little kid

"Kazuki, calm down and sit down, I'm sorry Miss Chevreuse, I will control my familiar better next time", I said while bowing, and giving a glare to Kazuki, he flinched a little bit, then he rubbed the back of his head smiled and finally sat down

"Don't worry Miss Valliere, I admire the enthusiasm of your familiar maybe if he wants I can give him lessons on alchemy", Miss Chevreuse says while getting something out of her sleeve, "Now class, I want to see you mastering this", she says while she puts 3 pebbles on her desk, takes her wand out and recites, "Lel, in, yan", we watched and then the pebbles transformed into gold

"Is that gold?", exclaimed Zerbst from her seat, while looking at the stones like some kind of animal

"No, it's brass, sorry Miss Zerbst"

"Aww, Bummer", Zerbst said while sighing and sitting on her seat

"Now let's have someone else to try this spell, how about you Miss Valliere?"

"""EHHHH?""", everyone shouted in unison except for Tabitha and Kazuki

"Miss Chevreuse, are you sure? This is really dangerous?", said some chubby kid, D-Dangerous?! I'll show everyone I can do this

"I'll do it please let me do it!", I shouted while standing up from my seat, from the corner of my eyes I could see Tabitha leaving the classroom, and Kazuki raising his thumb to me

I walked to Miss Chevreuse's desk in order to perform the spell, I could see everyone hiding under their desks, and also I saw Zerbst standing up going to Kazuki's seat and dragged him down the desk, they better not be doing something bad! Hmph, I'll deal with that later, now I need to do this, I got my wand out, Come on Louise, you can do this, you can definitely do this

"Lel, in, yan"

.

.

.

Then there was an explosion, damn it why can't I do anything good, I then saw Kazuki raising from behind our desk, and he ran to me with a really worried face

"Woah, nice explosion, but still are you okay Louise?", he said while wiping some of the dirt of my hair

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I'm fine"

"Good, and don't worry there is always a next time", Kazuki said with a smile on his face, while wiping the dirt of my cloak

"Always a next time, but for me it always ends up in a-!", I tried to shout at him but he put a finger on my lips

"There IS always a next time, even if you fail, there will always be a day where you can do it, even if it's not today, not tomorrow, you can try next week, the most important thing is to keep trying, don't give up Louise, I will help you, now come on you need to get clean so go take a bath and then we can go town", Kazuki said while walking back towards our desk, he then lowered a hand, "Kirche, you okay?"

Zerbst then came out, and hugged him, "Oh, you were worried about me?!, don't worry darling I will not let anyone touch me except for you"

"ZERBST!"

"Huh? Oh, Louise glad you are okay"

"STOP HUGGING MY FAMILIAR!"

(Time Skip)

(POV Change)

"So, we are going on horse?"

"Yeah"

"Just the two of us?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Won't that be a little uncomfortable?, I mean, it's really a small space, no offence horse"

"Shut up and get on!", Louise then proceeded to kick me on the right leg, man she is harder to fight than that golem

"Ouch, okay, okay", I then climbed the horse and sit on the back part, then I helped Louise get on and she got on front

"Okay, ready let's go to town, hold on okay?"

"Of course!", I said as I was about to grab Louise's waist but because of the sudden movement of the horse my hands fell on Louise's breasts

"Gyahh!, WH-WH-Where are you touching Kazuki?", Louise shouted while her face was red, probably from anger and embarrassment

"Woah, S-S-Sorry didn't mean to do that", for now, as if reading my thoughts Louise hit me with the back of her head, "Ow, I already said sorry, geez"

"Shut up Kazuki!"

(Time Skip)

_City of Tristain, Tristain_

"So, this is the Blacksmith?", I asked looking around the shop with many weapons around, there was a grand selection from daggers to maces

"Yeah, so just look around a bit and select something you may like, until the shopkeeper arrives", Louise says with her arms crossed and also in front of the counter, currently waiting the shopkeeper who supposedly went for his best sword

"Sorry, to keep you waiting dear customers, here have a look at my best sword", I then ran and held the sword with both my hands, "It's made of pure gold, forged in Germania by a very famous blacksmith", it sounds fishy

"How much does it cost?", Louise asked, she wants the best for me but still can't she see this is a rip-off?

"3000 Ecú"

"W-W-What?! B-But with that you can buy a house with a really nice garden and at least one maid", note to self: get 3000 Ecú

"Hah, that's a really good rip-off old man", a voice then sounded from close, me and Louise looked everywhere to find the source, "over here, you guys"

"W-W-WHAT?", then I found it the most beautiful thing in this world, well probably the second most beautiful thing in the world, and what am I talking about

"A TALKING SWORD?!", Louise said very surprised, but yes it was a talking sword, woah it's so cool maybe if I keep feeding it souls from demons it can upgrade itself

"WOAH! You are a really cool sword"

"Oh?, Finally someone that can see my awesomeness, what's your name kid?"

"Kazuki Wedner, and yours sword?"

"Derflinger, nice to meet you, what do you say we become partners?"

"YES, Louise let's get this sword", I shouted at Louise who was surprised, probably due to Derflinger's ability to speak

"W-What? Are you sure it's all rusty and old", Louise said approaching me and Derflinger

"But that is what makes it awesome, I mean it's not every day you get a talking sword, so come on please Louise please", I said while being on my knees to Louise

"Guuu… O-Okay!", she then turned to the shopkeeper, "how much for the rusty sword?"

"100 Ecú"

"Okay, then—"

"What can you lower the price at least?", I said to the shopkeeper in order to maintain some of Louise's Ecú

"What? No! 100 and that's final", the shopkeeper said while crossing his arms, okay let's do this teamwork attack Derflinger

"Oh, Great Derflinger can you please tell me stories about your life as a sword?", I said while getting a seat trying to listen to Derflinger's story

"Heh, you want to listen to them that badly kid?, then I will tell you about one time I almost was eaten by a giant lizardman, no wait was it a dragon, no probably was a giant squid, no wait it was…"

"Arghhh, okay okay 50 Ecú, just make him stop", the shopkeeper said while covering his ears

"Let's take it, Louise"

"O-Okay, here the 50 Ecú"

"Thanks for the purchase, now go I don't wanna hear that sword ever again", and with that we left the store with Derflinger on my hand

"Now we are official partners, partner"

"Of course Derf, I can call you that right?"

"Of course you can partner, this is the start of a really good partnership", said Derf, and in my imagination Derf said it with tears coming from his sheat

"Derf!", I cried with anime tears while hugging Derf

"….", and Louise was standing there, just being astonished, probably thinking if what is she seeing is true or not

I then sheathed Derf, and put him on my back strapped tight in order not to get him fall, "*cleats throat* Anyway, Louise can we go buy some armor?", I asked Louise trying to get her mind away from the scene

"Armor why?", she asked tilting her head

"Well, if you don't remember what happened while I was fighting Guiche, well I got my left leg and right arm pierced, I can move them now, but still I need to protect myself, I mean I'm not an immortal being I can die", I said this crossing my arms, Louise finally reacted and remembered

"Oh, yeah well the shop it's just in front of the Blacksmith, let's go", heh just like in RPGs, then we walked and entered the Armor store

"Welcome!", shouted the shopkeeper of the Armor store, and wow it was filled with everything one needed, from headgear to boots

"Yeah, thank you can he please try some of this armor", asked Louise to the shopkeeper trying to maintain her business aura

"Of course! He can change over there, on the dressing room", the shopkeeper then pointed to a place with curtains, wow so dressing rooms exists on this place? Damn it!

"Okay, then I better start trying almost all these", I then picked some pieces of armor and headed to the dressing room

(Few Moments Later)

"Yep, I think I will keep these, pieces of armor!"

"Okay, can you please show it to me Kazuki?", Louise asked from the other side of the curtain, I then sled the curtain

""Woah!"", the shopkeeper and Louise said while looking at me like they saw that it was the perfect armor for me, I then turned and saw for myself my armor, It consisted of brown shoulder pads made from leather, with white handless gauntlets, on the chest part I had a blue chest plate covering from my chest to my abdomen on the back side as well, and I had black leg armor, I didn't like the boots they are hard to walk on

"That really goes well with you, it's just like your usual clothing", Louise said running to me, and checking my new armor from head to toe

"Woah, that really looks natural on you dear customer, but why not choose heavy armor?", the shopkeeper asked, while also checking my armor

"Well, that is easy, If I wear Heavy armor, my speed will decrease, so basically I prefer to have everything balanced", I said while rubbing the back of my head and smiling

"So how much is it?", asked Louise to the shopkeeper now back to her business like attitude

"Hmm…. 300 Ecú"

"Eh? Is it really that cheap?"

"Yeah, I mean he chose light armor, if he had chosen heavy armor, the price would be the triple of that"

"Oh? Okay, then here have the 300 Ecú", Louise said taking out the 300 and handing it to the shopkeeper, and finally we proceeded to leave the shop, and finally we began walking to our next destination, the tailor

"Now to get my hoodie repaired", I said while holding my dear injured hoodie

"You really must love that piece of clothing, right Kazuki?"

"Of course, this is my second most precious item in the world"

"But you cannot use it on top of that armor"

"Fufufu, I already got that covered my dear Louise, I will use this armor as my battle clothes, and my usual attire as my everyday clothes"

"Hah…. Okay, oh we are here", Louise said as we both stood on front of the tailor shop, and as we opened the door…

"Hey, come on give us your precious Ecú, you piece of shit"

"Yeah, you don't need all this, come on help us accomplish or dream man"

There were 2 bandits inside the store destroying everything on sight and behind the counter, was a scared man, I can't… I can't watch this…

Louise then shouted at them, "Hey, what are you mongrels doing to this precious store?!", then the bandits turned around and looked at us

"EH?! What are you telling us you noble shit?!"

"Yeah, we won't do what you tell us, just who do you think you are little brat with no breasts?"

"H-H-HOW DARE YOU-?!", that got her angry and that is exactly what the bandits wanted, then one of them charged at Louise with an axe, Louise closed her eyes scared, but…

*Cling*

"H-HUH?"

"WHAT THE-?!"

I unsheated Derf on time just to hold the attack and finally I deflected it back, "Sorry, but I can't let you touch Louise, I'm the only one who can do that you rat! Now let's go, Derf!","Sure, Partner", I then pointed Derf at them, and assumed my battle stance, which was grabbing Derf with my right hand.

**[Vs. Bandits]**

"You will not out alive of this one kid, now die", then the one with the dagger charged at me, since Louise is behind me I can't dodge this one, so I slashed Derf strong enough to deflect his attack, he stumbled, and I took the chance to slash him horizontally, but before that I reversed Derf's blade, and then I slashed him with Derf's backside I just made some scratch to his clothes

"Heh, you are wide open kid", shouted, the other bandit, which had the axe, damn it I can't defend on time…

"Explode!", then he was engulfed on an explosion, I turned around and saw Louise with her wand out, and pointing at the bandit, the bandit then was knocked out, now only one left

"I-I won't let you defeat me that easily, AHHHHH", then the remaining bandit charged at me, I then charged at him, I raised Derf, and he put his dagger on front, but before he hitted me, I sidestepped to the left, and with Derf's pommel I knocked him out, note to self: start training with Derf actual fighting

**[Victory]**

"Phew, that was hard for me, thank you Louise you saved my life", I smiled at Louise, then Louise looked other direction

"Hmph, that's obvious, you did save me"

"Heh, well I did say I will protect you, so no need to worry about repaying me back", I smiled while I ruffled her hair a bit, then I stopped to go talk to the man when suddenly…

"Royal Guards, what is happening here!"

(Small Time Skip)

"I thank you from part of our Highness for capturing these two bandits", the guard said while bowing in front of us, "Now about your reward, here 1000 Ecú", then the guard got a little pouch out and threw it to me

"What? But we didn't—!", and then the guard left, Louise approached me while looking a little bit to the pouch of Ecú

"So, what are you going to do with the Ecú?", she asked me with her arms crossed, I thought about it, with this many Ecú maybe I can get Siesta's contract or other things like potions and the like, but…

"*sob* My store *sob*", cried the man that we saved, the shopkeeper of the tailor shop, he had his family beside him, there was his wife, and his two daughters, yep it seems I just made my decision, I made my way to them

"Here, 1000 Ecú", I said smiling to him while handing my pouch

"E-Eh?, but it's yours, I-I can't take that", he said while looking at me with a little bit of tears on his eyes

"Yeah, that is why I'm giving it to you, you see it would be a really terrifying thing if this shop were to disappear I really want to keep buying things here, so please take it, and also don't misuse it just focus on this store", I said while smiling at him and finally handing him the pouch, he stood up and he bowed to me

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU"

"No need, also don't bow to me I'm no noble"

"O-Oh, Okay then, then may I have your name"

"Kazuki Wedner and the girl over there is Louise de La Valliere"

"Okay, Mr Wedner, Miss Valliere, I will use this money well, so whenever you want something from this very shop, you will get it for free", the man said with determination, Louise and me looked at each other surprised

"Really?, we would feel bad I mean we are getting things for free", I said while crossing my arms, wait if I get a free tailor shop then I can get him to modify my clothes, or get costumes for the girls just like in games, nice very nice indeed

"Yeah, it's just to show my appreciation, so please do come by any day, Mr Wedner, Miss Valliere"

"Okay, so can you please get this fixed?", I said while taking out my destroyed hoodie

"Of course and for free!", he then inspected the hoodie, and then he looked at it very focused, well I mean yeah this are clothes from another world, "Hmm, this could get me 3 days to prepare, so please do come by that time, and if you have a request of someone's clothing please bring those people"

"Of course!, I will be back", man I need sunglasses, "nice to make business with you Mr Tailor, see ya later, and please do not get into more trouble", I said while I headed to were Louise was, and then we started leaving the store

"You know you could have bought that maid's contract with that many Ecú?", Louise said while walking to our horse, I glanced at her and she had this serious face

"Yeah, I will probably regret it, but those people…, I can't just get people sad and stuff just to accomplish my dream I mean that is pretty selfish don't you think", Louise then looked at me with a little bit of shock and then she smiled

"Awesome, I got a very kind partner", Derf said on my back, while we arrived to our horse, "I remember this time I had to-"

(Time skip)

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

"Aghhhhh, finally home, can't believe we had to listen to that annoying sword all the way here", Louise said very tired while collapsing on her bed, and yeah all the way to the Academy we had to listen to Derf heroic stories, what was bad about them?

"Well, they were pretty cool, Derf is pretty badass don't you think", I said while getting my armor off, and putting Derf on a chair

"Maybe, but still he kept talking and talking, I can't stand him, and why are you putting him on a chair"

"Well, yeah but still they were epic, I cried on the time Derf had to save that princess from their own family, and I'm putting him on a chair because he deserves it"

"Yeah, but it's just an intelligent sword—", and before we could continue arguing, someone opened Louise's room abruptly, and it was one of the people I didn't want to see…

"Darling, look what I just got you", Kirche said, while holding a sword and running to me, wait isn't that the same 3000 Ecú sword rip-off?, but yeah I can't tell her that I could probably hurt her feelings

"W-Wow, a golden sword h-how cool, Thank you Kirche", I said sheathing the golden sword on its hilt and leaving it on it's table

"Kyaaah, Darling you really liked the present, I'm happy give me a thank you kiss", Kirche said while hugging me, damn it her breasts are pressing my body I could lose my mind here, she then puckered her lips and started approaching my face

"W-What?", I said trying to get her face away, but just as that I swear I saw a pink aura, and pink mean… "L-Louise, wait you saw this she started this"

"ZERBST, HANDS OFF MY FAMILIAR", she then charged at Kirche, and also Kirche stopped hugging me, and headed to Louise's direction, they both locked eyes and then got their wands out, damn an explosion I need to get out of here, but just then their wands got taken by someone

"We are indoors", said Tabitha while holding her staff, and still reading a book, seriously is that book really interesting, I need to get it from her, well she did teach me a little bit of the language here this morning

"Huh, Tabitha but she started", Kirche said like a little girl to her big sister while pointing at Louise

"Zerbst, what do you mean I started you started it so don't go around spouting lies like that", and just like that they started bickering with each other, I discreetly moved towards Tabitha

"Thanks Tabitha this whole building would have exploded just from those two magic, anyway did you follow us? ,I mean that sword is something we just saw today", I asked while looking at Tabitha, she just kept reading her book then she nodded, "Wow, so you took a horse to that place?"

"No"

"Then how-?"

"Sylphid",oh yeah Tabitha still has Sylphid, note to self: have Irukukwu as a transpotation method

"Oh, that is why"

"…"

"…", and then there was the blissful silence, oh yeah it's already night, I did promise Siesta to talk to her about my country, I stood up and as I was just about to take step forward…

"Kind"

"Huh?"

"Tailor Shop"

"Oh? That? Well anyone with the right mind would do that, but wait, does that mean you watched us?", I asked Tabitha, "…", but she just kept reading her book, note to self: get Tabitha to look at me, and with that I turned around once again and proceeded to leave, "Louise I will be back in some minutes don't worry"

"Okay, Just don't be late Kazuki"

"Oh? Wait Darling!", Kirche said as she stopped bickering with Louise and heading towards me, oh no please not another attempt of a kiss, she then got something out of her cloak, and it looked like a magazine, "here this is the royal treasure of the Zerbst family", WHAAT?, is she just giving me her family treasure, why?, is she in a hurry because of something, I then took the magazine like thing and was surprised…

"P-P-Porn mag?!", yeah it was a damn porn mag, I quickly closed it and put the magazine on my back pockets, "T-T-Thank you Kirche I will use it well", yeah I will use this thing to start fire

"Ahhh, Darling you really are-", Kirche then tried to hug me but the Louise grabbed her from behind, and then they started fighting again, I mouthed to Louise a "thank you", and left the room towards the fountain of the academy

(Time Skip)

I waited, a little bit more than usual, what could be taking Siesta so long?, oh here she comes, "Yo, Siesta!", she looked a little bit out of it like she was thinking of something

"O-Oh, sorry Kazuki I was summoned to the Headmaster's room", Siesta said with her hands up as in defense, "did you wait long?", here it is the famous question, now to answer her with the most cliché answer

"Nah, no need to worry I just got here"

"That is a relief, here I brought some tea, let's sit down near the fountain and talk about your country Kazuki"

"Of course", I helped her with the tray of tea and then we sat beside the fountain, I gulped down the tea, wow…, "Best tea ever, I could get addicted to this tea", Siesta smiled she didn't answer like usual, is something happening her?, maybe I should ask

"Now, can you please tell me the stories of your country Kazuki?", she asked, maybe I should just continue like usual, I mean it could be something really small and without importance

"Okay, get ready because this will be a little long story," I started Siesta nodded and smiled a little bit, "The country I was born was called Russia, I lived there until I was 10, it was a really nice place I lived with my parents near some mountains it was really green like the grass in this place, my parents and I had a little farm we worked on each day, I would love to go and play with the animals there they loved me, and I loved them also with my family, but that peace didn't last until-"

"Siesta, I need a little bit of your help", and just like before someone interrupted us just when I was on a serious part, I was finally getting nostalgic, damn you cockblocker

"Okay, I will be there", Siesta said while standing up, she then collected the tea set looked at me in the eyes, bowed and said "Thank you very much for everything", she then left in a hurry, I knew it something was bothering her, but I didn't know it was this heavy, I wanted to go after her, solve her problems, get her happy and red again, but I'm no god, I can't solve everything, so I just saw her leaving, I looked at the sky and said…

"Mom, Dad, what would you two do?"

(Time skip)

With heavy footsteps I arrived Louise's room, and saw her on her desk writing something, when she heard the door close she looked in my direction

"Kazuki, you are late", Louise said while standing up, and going to her closet to get her nightgown

"Yeah, about that sorry, I got really excited talking to Siesta", I said while smiling a little bit and rubbing the back of my head, "well since it's night already where do you want me to sleep?"

Louise stopped getting her nightgown out, looked my direction and with a little bit of red said, "W-W-Well I can still let you use the bed with me, but don't misunderstand Kazuki I don't want you sleeping with me", she then kept getting her nightgown out, I chuckled a little bit because of the tsundere line, then I proceeded to get on the bed as fast as I could in order to save more images to my mental hard drive, then Louise finally started undressing and then she put her nightgown on, and got on bed

"Was today fun, Louise?"

"Eh? W-W-Well yeah, a little bit"

"Then let's keep going out you know maybe we can go to a cake shop or go on shopping matters again"

"M-Maybe, now go to sleep Kazuki"

"Sure Louise, goodnight, and goodnight to you my badass partner Derf"

"*snore* *snore*", and with that me and Louise looked at Derf

""HE CAN SNORE?""

(POV Change)

(Scene Change)

_?_

_Ugh… Where… Where am I?_

"_MOOO"_

_GYAAAH!, W-W-What is that?! Oh it's just a simple cow, geez how could I get scared because of this cow, it's a good thing Kazuki or Zerbst didn't see this, wait where is Kazuki?_

"_Kazu, can you please get down from that cow?"_

"_But mom, I'm about to win a race with Mr Spots"_

_Oh, it's the same kid and woman from before, but why is the kid on top of the cow? Is he an idiot? Yeah he is just like Kazuki a real idiot, but wait that smile of his don't tell me-?_

_Then a laugh was heard, when I turned around, I saw a really tall man with silver messy hair, heh like father like son_

"_Oh, Dear you are here"_

"_Of course Honey, my two most precious treasures in the whole world are here", the man smiled a very goofy smile, then he hugged the woman and kissed her_

"_Dad!", the kid got down from the cow and went to the couple and hugged them_

"_Oh!, it seems that our little Kazuki is really excited, did something good happened to you?" the man asked smiling and picking up the kid in the air_

_The kid smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I got to see you two again like always, and also I won with Mr Spots"_

"_Oh? Mr Spots, you know I trained him when he was a minuscule thing, when you were born I gave him the task to protect you, that is why he looks like this, Kazuki", said the man while putting down the kid and smiling, "Now why don't we-?"_

"_Alexander Wedner we need to talk to you", then at that time 3 guys entered the farm, wow they look really shady, are they assassins?_

"_Oh, it's you guys again, Kazuki, Chie why don't you two go ahead to our usual spot and start preparing the picnic I will catch up with you two"_

"_Okay, Dad but you better come if not I will eat all your food"_

"_Please do not take too long Dear" the woman said, looking a little bit of sad, she then took the kids hand and started heading outside, and then they finally left, leaving me to listen to these guys conversation_

"_Please Wedner, listen to us you gotta help us, that damn man is getting his army and is planning to get a war on the country, with your help maybe—"_

"_I'm sorry but as you can see I'm just a farmer, I can't go around on a battlefield, I have a family now and I don't want to die until I see Kazuki all grown up", the man said changing his goofy attitude to a serious attitude_

"_But please if you don't-", then as before everything started fading away, wait so does that mean that these people are Kazuki and his family? But why has he not told me this?_

**[A/N]**

**Wow, so my fingers were on fire today again… so yeah I tried changing my writing style a little bit how was it?, did it suck bad?, was it horrible?, was it a little bit good?**

**Did you like the chapter? Was there something you didn't like? How did you like Kazuki and Derf's relationship? **

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Maybe I will write another story while still focusing on this one, I'm currently debating between Highschool of the Dead, Sekirei and Ro-Kyu-Bu!, and if you guys are currently reading this part, can you please tell me which of the three I should start, and if I don't get anyone to suggest me then I will start with one of the three, and I will prepare myself mentally for the flamers**

**END OF IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Anyway, I hope the guest that left me a suggestion about my writing style keeps helping me, thank you very much by the way**

**Please do leave a review, if you want follow this story and if you really really really want to leave a favorite**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	4. First Priority GET!

**[A/N]**

**Hello, how is everyone?, I hope that good, I'm sad next week I go back to high school so the updates will be slower… that is why I'm bringing you this earlier, also I now have 12 follows let's celebrate wooool let's go for 15!, anyway I hope you continue reading some of my other fics I will publish one on Saturday or Sunday, but the series will probably not be liken by many of you… anyway onto the fic!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, I just own my OC**

**The Gamer Familiar of Zero**

**Chapter 3: First Priority GET!**

**[Select Character]**

**[Kazuki]**

[Louise]

**OK!**

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

Ugh… I seriously hate the sun in this place it's so… shiny, even more than those Pokemon, edit note to self: get a room with curtains, "Ugh… I'll get up okay sun? Just stop shining", I groaned while sitting straight on the bed and rubbing my head, third day here and I can't get used to the damn sun, oh well I sighed then turned to the side and saw Louise's sleeping face, "how cute", I then ruffled her hair slowly and careful

"Mmmm… idiot…", Louise mumbled in her sleep, then she smiled, it seems she is having a great dream, but why the idiot? Am I somehow in her dream? Oh well…

"Time to train again", I said then got out of the bed as the ninja I obviously am, then headed towards where my armor is, then I started putting my armor, and finally I grabbed my new badass partner, "let's go Derf, we need to train"

"Wha-? Oh it's you partner, sorry I was just sleeping"

"Can you even dream?, anyway before we continue let's get out don't want to wake Louise", I said attaching Derf on my back, I then headed to the closet and grabbed Louise's clothes for the day and put them on the chair near her desk again, finally I proceeded to leave the room, and just as yesterday I tiptoed when I was near Kirche's room but to my luck…

"Agh!", I was grabbed and dragged to her room, Louiseeee! HELP!, I then fell into the bed and like last time Kirche had a sexy nightgown

"Oh!, Darling what are you doing in my room? Did you miss me so much?", Kirche said while on top of me and looking directly into my eyes

"M-M-Miss you?! Y-Y-You d-dragged me here!", I said while closing my eyes in order to avoid temptation, calm down Kazuki think of something else, maybe another way to get stronger, should I search for three golden triangles?

"Huuh?, But you just appeared in front of my room, I also wanted to talk with you"

"T-T-Then please get off me, I promise to talk to you but please not in this position"

"Huh? Why? Are you by any chance getting excited?", Kirche said while pressing her body even more to mine, damn the great power of breasts my mortal enemy, she then laughed and got off me, "You really are cute"

"Haaah, I resisted, anyway what did you want to talk about?", I said while sitting on the edge of the bed, Kirche then did the same, but while hugging my arm between her breasts, this girl will get me a heart attack, note to self: buy potions

"About us, of course!", she said while smiling, she has a cute smile, I smiled, seriously even if she didn't have this body she would still be cute no matter what

"About us but there is nothing between us yet"

"What? Then why did you look at my panties, help me when there was Louise's explosion and why did you accept my gift?", w-woah, these questions, I know that depending on my answers our relationship will change, the question is how will I answer… hah as if I need to think about that I'll just say whatever is in my heart

"Well, about that, I did indeed look at your panties but that was an accident, I mean I was happy but still accident, I helped you during Louise's explosion because well… yeah I was worried you were hurt", I said while scratching my knee, "I accepted your gift because well I did tell you "come to me, and make me love you", so I have to take responsibility don't I?, I'll accept anything you give me because… well YOU gave it to ME, I can't just throw away your feelings and also I can't destroy that flaming smile of yours, Kirche", I finished with a smile and looking at her

"..!", she looked at me with her eyes a little wide open, and I think I saw a little bit of red on her cheeks, she then looked away from me, "I-Is that so?"

"Yeah, you are a very important person to me also Kirche, that is why I wanna see you happy, I can't promise to help you in anything because I'm no noble and last time I checked some golem pierced my leg and arm, but still I want to help you in anything you want"

"W-W-W…"

"W?"

"W-Would you look at the time, D-Darling I need time for more beauty sleep, so please go do whatever you had to do, I will see you later", Kirche then started pushing me away from her room

"H-Huh? Okay, I will-!"

*THUD*

"—see you later Kirche, have a good sleep", I said to the door…, first she wanted me in her room and now she wants me to leave, seriously this girl… but still I like her, note to self: spend a little bit more of time with Kirche, I finally left the corridors and headed to the courtyard while smiling

"You sure had her at your feet partner, I didn't know you were a lady killer"

"I'm no lady killer, I'm just an average person with letters on one hand and a super badass sword"

"Hahaha, partner you sure are a good person, usually when I say things like that to someone they tend to brag"

"Really? What is there to brag when you alter someone's heart?"

"I don't know, but I will tell you this, partner"

"?"

"What you did just now, was not alter someone's heart just as you said, I could feel it you did not fabricate that answer you said what you really thought, you didn't alter a heart, you moved it"

"I didn't do something that great"

"At least accept what you did partner, I mean it's good to have that kind of attitude but you gotta learn to accept your own achievements"

"Heh, okay thanks Derf"

"Anytime!, anyway why are we on the courtyard now?", said Derf, and whoa it's true I guess I was to engrossed in the talk with Derf I didn't even know I was here already

"We are going to train Derf!", I said then started stretching like usual people do, it's nice to have a running partner, well I can't talk to many things with Derf… hmm, maybe I should invite one of the girls to be my running partner next time, EUREKA!, since I'm going to the tailor in two days I should bring one of the girls with me and have the tailor to make them gym clothes with bloomers, this will be good!

"Oh, Okay then why didn't you invite one of the girls?"

"Ohhh~, you read my mind Derf, I will do that next time, now let's start with 15 normal laps while the other 15 I will keep slashing you"

"Wow, that sounds like hell partner, you really want to get strong"

"Of course, and of course, I need every little bit of power I can get out of my body in order to help the girls, now let's go", I then started running, with my whole armor on and Derf on my back, with the armor this place feels like hell

(Time Skip)

"*cough* N-Nice I… *cough* *cough* survived", I said while being near the forest, because I wanted to see Irukukwu because well a cute dragon girl not going to take my heart and rule the world is cuter, and I promised her, "I-Irukukwu!", I shouted through the forest while being a little tired

"Kyuu!"

"Oh, there you are Irukukwu!", I said finally finding Irukukwu on a part of the forest, that isn't surrounded by many trees, "Have you been well, Irukukwu?", I said while smiling and rising my right hand, but right then, "Omph!", I was tackled

"Onii-chan!", Irukukwu said as she held me with her dragon arms, she then rolled on the ground with me, crushing bones…. don't know if I can survive this one…, but no Irukukwu is happy so I need to resist this a little longer, she then released me and we both fell to the ground, "You are here Onii-chan, Irukukwu is really really really happy"

"Yeah, I can see that, I'm very happy too you know Irukukwu, I got to see my favorite dragon in the whole world again", I said smiling while looking at the sky, must ignore pain from bones, note to self: try to find something that can cure bones (?)

"Really?! Your favorite?!", Irukukwu said looking straight into my eyes while I was still lying on the ground, man this feels like that movie… what was it called?

"Yeah, my favorite"

"Your Absolute Favorite?"

"Yeah, my absolute Favorite"

"Of the whole world?", whoa her tone is like she is getting really excited and very happy

"Of the whole world, you are my absolute favorite dragon of the whole world I would like to hug you all day, but still you are too big if somehow by any miracle you could change to a human form, I could hug you all day and never let you go"

"YAY! YAY!", I swear this is the first time I see a dragon jumping like a little kid, "Onii-chan really loves Irukukwu then, but about the human form…", whoa I made her sad I really should apologize, "later, I will show it later to you Onii-chan, I can't do that here"

"R-Really? But wait you don't need to do that I mean I still hug you but not just all day"

Irukukwu then shook her head, "No this is also what I want Onii-chan, I want Onii-chan to know everything about me, and also I really would like to know everything about Onii-chan, and I would like to hold Onii-chan, and also….."

"A-And also?", whoa, this event… almost every girl in this world has at least made my heart stop for a moment once

"I-It's a secret, yeah definitely a secret"

"O-Okay", I said while rubbing the back of my head, then out of nowhere Irukukwu tried to bite my right arm, but was met with….

"Ow! It hurts!", Irukukwu said while getting her head a little bit away from my arm, so this is the power of my gauntlets, but I really don't want to see Irukukwu cry

"Oh, sorry Irukukwu, please wait a little bit", then I hurried to remove all my armor, must hurry, mustn't make the one who calls you Onii-chan cry, "There all gone, now if you want to please bite me Irukukwu", I said while getting my arms sideways, like getting ready for a hug, but Irukukwu just cuddled gently against my chest

"Onii-chan, you really look like a prince in that armor", Irukukwu said while nuzzling against my chest, Eh? Is your eyesight good Irukukwu?, is what I wanted to ask but I can't ask that, me? A prince?

"Me? A prince? You give me too much credit Irukukwu I'm no prince, I'm just a regular person", then all of the sudden Irukukwu raised her head, and looked into my eyes

"No that is not true, Onii-chan is Irukukwu's prince", whoa I kinda expected that but I wasn't ready, I swear I have a little bit of red on my face, "it's because Onii-chan has treated me really kind, Onii-chan is the most kindest, Onee-chan is on second", Onee-chan? She must probably mean Tabitha, "and I know if Irukukwu was in any danger, Onii-chan will appear to rescue me", whoa I can't my heart is beating really fast but I can't just leave like that I need to answer her

"Then I would gladly become Irukukwu's prince, I would always be there for Irukukwu no matter what, even if I am on the verge of death I would still find a way to my princess Irukukwu", I said with a fake bow and smiling, I really sounded like those knights from stories

"YAY! Onii-chan I like you!"

"Hehe, Onii-chan likes you too!, now I know it may sound bad but I must go now Irukukwu I'll see you later", I said with a smile while walking to the forest's exit

"Okay, Onii-chan please come visit Irukukwu again"

I walked towards the academy entrance, but then I saw a carriage driving away from the Academy, was the carriage here to pick someone up?, well that probably has nothing to do with me, destination kitchen, yeah!, why is there no dimensional gate here so I can instantly transport to the Academy?

(POV Change)

(Scene Change)  
_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

"Munya… Uh? It's already morning? And Kazuki?", I then looked to the side but found that he was nowhere to be seen, that guy he really likes not to wake me up, I at least wanted to see his sleeping face…. WAIT! Why would I like to see his sleeping face, I definitely don't want to see him sleeping like that, yeah it's just to punish him and laugh at his sleeping face, yeah it's just that, and then I remembered something

"But really, what was that dream? Was that Kazuki and his family?", then images of the dream flashed through my mind, "he was an idiot even when he was a little kid", well time to get up, I then proceeded to get up, and found my clothes folded near the chair near my desk, I smiled a little bit, "That idiot…"

(Small time skip)

The moment I left the room, and ran to find Kazuki before Zerbst, I bumped into her first thing in the morning, why does this happened to me? Does Brimir hate me?

"Ow, Zerbst get out of my way", I said while rubbing my head, and glaring at her but I noticed something, Tabitha was beside Zerbst, "Oh? Tabitha what are you doing near Zerbst?"

"Talking", was the response Tabitha had while still reading a book, is that book really interesting?

"Oh, Louise what is up? What got you in such a hurry?", Zerbst said while crossing her arms under her breasts like trying to emphasize them, this woman….

"Well, I'm trying not to interact too much with you Zerbst, but what do you mean talking Tabitha? Did something happen?", I said with a worried face, I imagined the worst like someone sending some threating letter to the headmaster or some assassinations attempts…

"Kazuki", said Tabitha still looking at the book

"Kazuki? What is up with him? Did something bad happen to him?"

"W-W-Wait Tabitha I told you not to tell anyone!", interrupted Zerbst, huh why is Zerbst blushing like that? D-D-Don't tell me they…?

"Z-Z-Zerbst, did you do anything to Kazuki?", I asked Zerbst with a little bit of rage, but why am I too angry?

"W-W-What? N-No, I just talked to him, and well you know…, how about we go have breakfast", then Zerbst started walking at a fast speed, now I'm really curious as to what happened, I was about to start chasing her when…

"First time"

"Huh?"

"Kirche like that", then Tabitha started walking towards the dining hall too, but what did she mean? First time Zerbst was like that? Did Kazuki do something really perverted to Zerbst? T-T-That perverted dog! But now that I remember isn't the exhibition with the Princess in some days from now, I gotta tell Kazuki about the exhibition, I wonder what abilities does he have?, I then was reminded on how the little Kazuki was riding a cow, I then started smirking, "This is a really embarrassing story"

(Time skip)

I couldn't find Kazuki all day, I'm currently heading to my room, with Zerbst and Tabitha accompanying me, but I know they are currently heading to their respective rooms, but still where is Kazuki? And also I haven't seen Siesta? D-D-Don't tell me-?!

"Thank you, Miss Chevreuse, I will also come tomorrow", we then heard a voice in front of us and it had a goofy smile, that goofy smile…!

"Kazuki!", I shouted at him and running to him

"Oh? Louise? Sorry I couldn't accompany you, I was trying to train and improve some of my abilities", said Kazuki while rubbing the back of his head, I just smiled I missed that smile for a little while, "Huh? Why are you smiling Louise? Did something good happen to you?"

"E-E-Eh? W-Well something like that"

"Did your breasts get bi—?"

*THUD*

"Shut up, you perverted dog", I kicked him and he was grabbing his leg a little bit, really this idiot, but still I don't dislike him like before…

"Ow, Sorry won't happen again, anyway what are you three doing here?", Kazuki said while putting his arms behind his head

"Room", is what Tabitha said

"Y-Y-Yeah, we are heading to our own rooms, Darling", Zerbst said while being a little nervous, and having a little bit of red on her face, why is she nervous?

"Oh, Okay then let's go we need to go!", Kazuki said while pumping his fist into the air, really does he have to do that?, then we all started walking towards the dorms, oh yeah I forgot to ask…

"Oh, yeah, Kazuki what were you doing on Miss Chevreuse's lab?", I asked him as we kept walking, Kazuki just got his arms to the back of his head

"Oh that? I was learning alchemy", this got everyone interest, I was shocked, Zerbst had a smile on her face, and Tabitha finally looked away from her book and looked at Kazuki

"What? YOU were learning alchemy?"

"Why did you emphasize on the you part Louise?, anyway yeah I was learning alchemy, I mean she DID told me I could go and learn a little bit of alchemy, it was pretty interesting I can do now simple potions, I leveled up", there he goes again with those strange terms nobody knows

"What? Potions? But why alchemy?"

"Well, where I came from there was… uh… certain events where I could watch people make alchemic things, and it interested me, I wanted to learn but it was impossible for me"

"Why?"

"W-Well, I couldn't meet those people"

"Were they really far away?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that", said Kazuki while scratching his cheek

"Then would you like an alchemy cauldron?", I said thinking he might need a cauldron in the future, it might not fit my room, but maybe when he gets his own room

"Oh? Would you buy me one? Thank you Louise I really would like one", he said while flashing me a smile, my face heated up and I looked away

"O-O-Of course a master has to take care of their Familiar"

"Oh then I will buy you a bigger one, Darling!", Zerbst said interrupting my conversation with Kazuki, damn you Zerbst

"Oh? Really I really don't want to make you buy me that but if that is what you really want I'll accept it Kirche", then Kazuki flashed a smile to Zerbst, Zerbst was surprised and looked away some moments, then Tabitha tugged Kazuki's sleeve

"Watch", Tabitha said while looking at Kazuki directly into his eyes

"Oh?, You want to watch me making alchemic items, Tabitha?", said Kazuki really happy for some reason, Tabitha just nodded her head, "Okay, then that decides it next time I make some alchemy I will call you so that you can watch", Kazuki said while ruffling Tabitha's hair

Then we arrived to our respective rooms, we said goodbye to one another, and Kazuki entered the room with me, "Let's clean for a little bit", I told him looking at the room's state

"Yeah, my cleaning level is really high", Kazuki said while raising his thumb to me

(Small Time Skip)

Now Kazuki was combing my hair, because I asked him to do it, I-I-I didn't want him to do that, I just didn't had the motivation to do it today, this is usually the job of the maids, talking about maids…

"Kazuki, I haven't seen Siesta all day, is she alright?"

"!", then Kazuki stopped combing my hair, I turned around to see him, and he had a pained expression

"W-What is up Kazuki? W-What happened?", I asked really worried for Kazuki, did something really bad happened to Siesta

"Y-You see, Siesta she…", he stopped some moments while having a long face, "she had her contract taken"

"Huh? Did some noble got her contract by name?"

"Yeah, I heard that, and by some Count Mott"

"Then the headmaster must have approved, Count Mott is an imperial messenger, he usually comes to the academy, he is usually bossy and I don't like him"

"Then she really is in trouble", this time it was that annoying sword talking, "when a noble gets a young maid's contract by name that usually means the maid will become the noble's mistress"

Then I could see Kazuki visible anger a little, "M-Mistress? As in toys and the like?"

"Yeah, so what will you do partner?"

"I…I…"

"Kazuki, there is nothing we can't do I mean I do feel sorry for Siesta but we can't do anything", I said worried Kazuki might do something stupid

"Okay, I will forget about Siesta", then he flashed a smile to me and ruffled my hair a bit, "Don't worry Louise I wasn't going to do something really stupid", then he went to where his armor was and put them on, finally he went to the stupid sword picked up and attached it to his back, "I'll be back a little late sorry Louise"

"Where are you going, Kazuki?"

"Oh, sorry I have to gather some materials so that I can start tomorrow alchemy practice", and like that Kazuki left the room in a hurry

(POV Change)

(Flashback start)

I was at the kitchen just finishing some of Marteau cooking, "Man, you really are amazing Marteau, they should do a Cooking Marteau just for you", I then gave him a thumbs up

"Haha, glad you liked it Kazuki", Marteau just laughed out loud, I wonder where is my future beautiful personal maid Siesta?, I looked around and didn't see her

"Marteau, where is Siesta? Is she okay?", Marteau's expression then changed to a serious one

"What you mean she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That girl…, her contract was taken by some noble yesterday"

"WH-WHAT?"

"I think the guy's name was Count Mott, but we can't do anything we just need to listen to the noble's orders", then with that Marteau left with a sad face, I..Siesta!, if I didn't use that money on the tailor, I could have saved Siesta… but still I couldn't abandon those people, but Siesta is gone… I… What should I do…?

(Flashback end)

(Scene Change)

_Outside Headmaster's Office, Tristain Academy_

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come on in"

I knocked on the door, then heard an old voice, when the door opened I saw a woman with combed green hair, and glasses, she looked mature, but if I someone asked me, I would say this woman had a few dangerous secrets

"Huh? What is it, young man?", the glasses woman said, seriously if she can tsukkomi cool, then she would be the opposite of that anime guy

"I want to talk with the Headmaster, will you please let me enter?", I said as polite as possible and bowing 90 degrees

"Well, I don't—"

"Let him pass, Miss Longueville", said the old voice I heard from a while ago, I was about to enter when I saw a small white mouse pass through

"Kyaaah!", shouted Miss Longueville, while trying to stomp the mouse, don't tell me that mouse are the eyes of the headmaster?, then finally I entered and saw the little mouse go to a desk and climbing it up to the headmaster

"Okay, ChuChu, what color was today?", the headmaster asked, the headmaster was …. Totally clichéd he had that old but wise aura, he looked like 60 years old, his hair was really long and he had a really long beard, people with beard are usually stronger in my opinion their beard give them strength, then out of nowhere a book flew towards the headmaster

"You perverted old geezer", said Miss Longueville, whoa she really is angry, definitely don't want to anger her, "just listen to the young man"

"Okay, I get it Miss Longueville", he said while looking like a child who was scolded, best headmaster ever, he then cleared his throat, "what is your business Mr…?"

"Kazuki Wedner, and I am here to ask you about a certain maid contract"

"Oh, but you are Miss Valliere's Familiar you can't—"

"I know but just I want to ask, did some Count Mott came here to get her contract?"

"Yeah, he just came yesterday and told me he wanted to hire that young maid"

"Then can you please cancel it, you know like bring her back or something?", he then looked at me with serious eyes like if he was analyzing me

"I'm very sorry, but I can't do that, the contract he already has it, I cannot do a thing like that"

"T-T-Then can you-?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr Wedner", no no NO, I… I can't save Siesta? Is this her destiny? To be a toy just for some noble, I just… I can't…, "but really it surprised me, you came here"

"What do you mean, headmaster?"

"Yesterday, when I called her and told her someone bought her contract, she smiled and told me, "Was it Kazuki?", !, so she… thought it was me…, "I started to think who this Kazuki was, so it really is you the rumored Miss Valliere's Familiar, I told her that no that you couldn't buy her contract because you are not a noble"

"…"

"But, just as I said earlier Count Mott has her contract so he can do whatever he wants with it, like giving the contract to someone else"

"..! T-Then… if he gave me the contract, can I own the contract?"

"Yes"

"Even without being a noble?"

"Of course…", he then smiled at me, then that means I can…!, "but on one condition I can give that condition to you Mr Wedner"

"?"

"Treat her well", I smiled then smirked a bit

"Of course I give my promise as Louise de la Valliere's Familiar, and as Kazuki Wedner, thank you very much headmaster", I then bowed to him 90 degrees again, this man definitely is kind no wonder he is the headmaster

"Then I hope you can retrieve it without causing too much trouble"

"Of course, now I must take my leave, Thank you very much once again", I then left the room and headed to ask someone about Count Mott location, Louise is out of question, Tabitha probably won't tell me, Kirche might put some condition, then the only noble I know is…

(Small Time Skip)

"Here Montmorency I bought this for you"

"Oh, Guiche, thank you this pendant looks really lovely"

"Of course I bought it thinking of you Montmorency and your lovely self"

"Fufu, glad you are taking this seriously now, after Kazuki beated you"

"W-Well, he did beat some part of sense into me", oh there he is, and it seems he is reforming himself, I'm glad for the both of them

"Yo! Guiche, I need some info", I said approaching them while smiling and raising my hand a little like waving them

"Oh? Kazuki, What is it that you need?", he said turning to me and smiling, yeah it seems we are friends right now

"Sorry to interrupt, but Guiche can you tell me where Count Mott lives?", I said with a serious face

(Time Skip)

I'll get you Guiche, one of these days expect payback, "Damn Guiche, *pant* didn't *pant* tell me it was a one hour run", currently I'm outside some big gates, and resting on a wall

"But you run even longer than that partner!", said Derf on my back, I seriously envy him now

"Yeah, but as you said I ran this morning so I'm tired obviously"

"Oh, okay but one question, why did you also bring the golden sword?"

"Huh?, oh the golden sword? Well, it looks hard so maybe I can hit the guy really hard with this before it breaks"

"Oh nice plan, was afraid you didn't know that it look really weak and easy to break"

"Nah, don't worry Derf I know my swords a little", thank you video games, "now let's go, let's infiltrate this manor", I now need a bandana, a cigar, and a box

I looked around the corner, saw a bush, then I launched myself to the bush, I looked around and saw no one, then on front of me I saw another bush at least 5 meters away, I ran to it and successfully hid in it, I looked around and saw no one again, strange is no one here, then let's dangerously run straight to the door, I ran to the door, and just when I was about to open it

"Hey, what are you doing here?", I was startled I turned towards the source of the voice and saw a guard with a spear, then out of nowhere another one came from my right, I turned and saw another one on front of me, were they hiding?, "Get out of here at once!"

They had already become angry, so it's I fight with them or do I reason with them?, "Wait, I want to talk to Count Mott", I said while raising my hands on defense position

"Okay, then let's go, but we are escorting you so don't do anything funny", hell yeah, but that was easy now comes the hard part…

(Small Time Skip)

Oh god, I must control myself from laughing, what exactly well, I'm finally in some study, and now I'm watching Count Mott, he has short brown hair, he is almost as tall as me, he has some of those fancy clothes, with some sort of collar?, but what cracks me up are his eyebrows and mustache, they look ridiculous

"So what do you want commoner?", asked Mott while sitting on a fancy chair, and being all high and mighty, I seriously would be really angry but those eyebrows and mustache are ridiculous

"Yeah, good sir, I have come to retrieve a maid that you just got her contract, her name is Siesta, good sir", I said trying to sound as respectful as possible

"What?! What a foolish thing to say! Leave! You should feel thankful I met with you commoner", he then stood up and ordered me to leave, yeah right I'm so close to free Siesta, I can't back down now

"Sorry, but no can do, I won't leave until I free Siesta from you!", I said as serious as possible, man my legs are shaking, is it excitement? Or am I nervous?

"What is your relationship with Siesta?", my relationship with her?, easy question, I then say without hesitation

"Siesta is a very important person to me, even though I have known her for 3 days, I want to help her, I want to see her happy", I then raised my hand to my chest, "I want Siesta by my side!"

"Hmph, so you are a stupid guy who wants her, but now she is officially from the Mott State, so I can do whatever I want with her"

"You are wrong no one can tell her what to do, she can make her own decision she isn't some puppet, and as well she isn't your toy you damn pervert moustache man", I shouted at him, this guy really pisses me off if I don't save Siesta here and now she will probably become some slave for this guy and some of his friends

"How dare you insult a noble when you are just a commoner?!", damn it wrong stupid move Kazuki, now he will be all kill mode, he then went to grab some kind of short staff, if this guy wants a fight I can probably give it to him, I was about to unsheathe Derf, when suddenly the door opened

"Kazuki, please stop", Siesta entered in a hurry, now she wears another maid outfit but this was red and had a good look of her cleavage while the skirt was short, damn you Count Mott you stole my idea , and went directly to kneel in front of the guy, "Count, please forgive this man's insolence", Siesta begged from my safety, damn it, can't I do something anything?

"No, if I leave this commoner alone, Jour de Mott's name will be shamed, now move away Siesta!", Count Mott commanded Siesta, really want to kick his ass

"I can't", Siesta stop, just stop, don't keep doing this you are in danger, "Please, Count Mott, I will accept any form of punishment"

"Then..!", Count Mott raised his hand in the form of a fist, I quickly unsheathed the golden sword and slashed the three guards that were guarding me, the golden sword's broke in half, then with the other half I charged at Count Mott, and hit him, "Agh!", the hit sent him flying through a wall

"Siesta, let's get out of here!", I said taking Siesta hand, and running towards the door

"Partner behind you!"

"?!", I turned around and saw a water blast coming towards us, I pushed Siesta out of the way, but I was sent away flying

"Kazuki!", Siesta shouted, and I fell on the main floor

"You will pay for that commoner, now you will face me, Count Mott, my runic name is Mott of the Wave", he then with some water floated all the way to the main floor, note to self: learn this spell, and landed near the first step of the stairs, I looked around and saw that the area was very wide, heh so cue on the boss battle

"Okay then, let's do this, Derf!","Right on Partner"," Count Mott, my name is Kazuki Wedner, the gamer and Siesta's future master!"

**[Vs. Count Mott]**

"Hmph, Siesta's future master?, don't get cocky kid!", he then pointed his short staff at me, and I unsheathed Derf, I awaited his attack, but saw that he just flipped a vase of flowers

"Hahaha, is that the best you can do, turn vase oh how scary!", he smirked and then I saw the water float in the air, and transformed into ice blades, "Well, crap..", reminder of note to self: don't get cocky on the next battle, then the ice blades came charging at me, damn it I can't dodge all of them I can dodge at least one, but when all hope vanished I saw my runes shine once again, and when the ice blades were about to touch me I dodge rolled to the right, and as fast as I could charged at Mott

"Beginner's luck", he said and smirked and once again he raised his short staff at me, and when I was about to hit him, I saw the puddle of water beneath him, damn it I should have watched my….

*THUD*

…surroundings, the water transformed into a fist, and punched me, I was launched back again to my original position, then when I was about to get up I saw Mott, raising his short staff at me once again, and within seconds the water beneath him transformed into an ice dragon

"Go get him, ice dragon!", Mott raised his staff again and the dragon charged at me, maybe I should dodge it again

"Don't dodge, slash him partner!", I suddenly heard Derf telling me to slash this thing, I trusted him, and grabbed Derf's grip with both hands and put Derf over my right shoulder, and finally when the Ice Dragon was about to hit me

"Sorry, dragon but…", I then slashed it and the dragon was cut in half, I wonder why? Was it Derf?, "… I already have a cute dragon who wants me", I then charged once again at Mott, he raised his staff, and 9 ice blades were created, I just ran to him and the ice blades were launched, my runes shined once again and I dodged every blade, and finally I was near Mott position, I then held Derf sideways like I was drawing a blade from my left side, and was about to slash him, but remembered the words from the headmaster, don't cause any trouble, I fake slashed him, but I sweep him with my feet, he fell on the ground, "I don't want to kill you just listen to me okay, just give me Siesta's contract and I will get you whatever you want"

"You won't kill me?"

"Yeah, and just as I said I will give you whatever you want just give me Siesta's contract"

"Okay, I'm no fool I know when to appreciate my life, so let's go to my study"

**[Victory]**

(Small Time skip)

We were at Mott's study, Mott sitting on a fancy chair once again and me and Siesta side by side, Siesta still had her red maid uniform, and now she was holding a suitcase probably with her things

"Okay, then as agreed here is Siesta's contract", said Mott putting a scroll on the table, I took it and opened, I saw it in case I was a fake, but just in case…

"Siesta can you please confirm this is your contract?", I told Siesta, then she gave the scroll a good look

"Yes, it's my contract there it has the headmaster's magical signature, it can't be faked"

"Now, onto the next part of the agreement, what I want you to bring me is a certain book"

"A book?"

"Yeah, it's the heirloom of the Zerbst family", Zerbst?!, then he means?

"This book?", I took out the porn mag from my back pockets, if I gave it to him Siesta will be free but this is Kirche's heirloom… wait didn't she said she didn't need it?

"Yes, that book, how did you?... No just give it to me and go away", I did as commanded I threw him the book, he opened it, "Yeah, this is the good thing now away you go I need to rest", he then left for his bedroom, this guy will have a long night…

We then got down the stairs and finally got outside, Siesta asked me if she should leave the red maid uniform, I told her not to for personal reasons…

"Phew, luckily I wasn't too injured", I said while walking towards the academy once again

"Yeah, but you did as you promised Kazuki, you saved me", Siesta said, I looked at her and she had a smile on her face, I smiled to her, and went to where she was, then I carried her bridal style, "Kyaaah, K-Kazuki?"

"But of course, I saved you I mean I did promise you, and also you escaped me before you even had a chance to become my personal maid, so now let's go to the academy, Princess Siesta", I said while looking at her in my arms, she looked directly into my eyes and blushed, but then smiled

"KYYUUU!", I then heard a familiar cry, oh no I forgot about that, I sweat dropped, I put Siesta on the ground, and looked at the new arrival,….. oh damn new arrivalS

"L-L-Louise, I-", but before I could do something Irukukwu tackled me, "Aughh, easy Sylphid I was just injured in the stomach", then Irukukwu let me go, and bit my head, "HELPPPP!"

"Sylphid", I heard Tabitha say, Irukukwu let me go, and before she returned to Tabitha's side, she bit me again on the arm but was met with my gauntlet, I should apologize tomorrow

"Kazuki", I then heard the final voice, I will probably hear, then I saw her, Louise approached me while stomping

"W-W-Wait, Louise, look I did this for a good thing and—", then she grabbed my ear, inhaled and…..

"YOU IDIOT DOOOOOG"

"UWAAAAAH", I shouted no I cried, I was grabbing my ear, I swear it's still ringing…

"You better be prepared Kazuki! I will work you until you die you hear me?!"

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am" I saluted, man she is very furious

"A-And…"

"?"

"Glad you are safe", Louise said while crossing her arms, and looking away from me, I smiled then I ruffled her hair a bit

"Of course, if not then you will miss me so much, don't worry I won't leave you", she then smiled a bit, hmphed and made her way back to Irukukwu's back, she then signaled me and Siesta to get on, we went I got on first, then I helped her with her suitcase, and finally I helped her get up

"Hold on", Tabitha said to Louise, Kirche, Siesta and me, then everyone held the person on front, wait that means!

*SQUISH*

YAHOOOO, I could feel two great things on my back, Siesta's breasts were pressing my back, paradise is here, now to the Promised Land men!

Calming myself, "Hey Kirche", I started talking to Kirche who was in front of Louise

"What is it, Darling?", Kirche said turning to me, yeah I should tell her…

"I'm very sorry I just gave your family heirloom as a form to get Siesta free!", I sincerely apologized, I felt bad really bad, I just hope she forgives me…

"Oh? That thing? I already gave it a read, and I don't need it to get men turned on", I gave her a disbelief look, she just smiled to me, "and also you are more important to me too so I would do anything for you Darling", I smiled and then gave her a thumbs up

"Thank you so much, Kirche"

"Well, if you really are thankful, then go out on a date with me"

""WH-WH-WHAT?!"", Siesta and Louise shouted in unison

"Okay then, maybe later", yeah I owe her, I need to do this and also it can't be that bad right?

(Time skip)

We then arrived at the academy, it was already night, I was on a little hill that had a nice view of the moons and today the two of them were shining as bright as they could, currently I was with Siesta alone, since the others were to tired and went to their rooms

"I want to thank you once again, Kazuki", Siesta said while bowing to me, and still in her red maid uniform, oh yeah it was a nice thing to get on that damn Manor

"Don't worry, Siesta I just did what I promised, and right now I want to do the other promise", I then proceeded to get Siesta's contract from my back pockets

"Other promise?", Siesta asked seriously confused, hehe it's cute how she tilts her head like that

"This!", I finally got Siesta's contract and showed it to her, she looked at it

"Oh! That promise, but you are still not-"

"Yeah, I know but I talked to the headmaster, and told me since he GAVE your contract to Count Mott, he could do whatever he wanted with you, but now Count Mott GAVE it to me, I could do whatever I wanted", with this Siesta's eyes widened a little, "also he told me he would do an exception just this time, and told me that if I treated you well he would allow me to become your master, but I don't want that still, because I still haven't heard your answer, so Siesta will you become -?"

And with that Siesta tackled me into a hug, and laughed, "Yes, please, gladly, of course", I then returned her hug

"But are you sure?, You probably need Ecú you know, I don't have—"

"I do not mind, I know you will treat me well Kazuki, and if still you want to pay me, then please do when you have Ecú, I will follow your every order so please", then she looked straight into my eyes, seriously the girls on this world know how to get one's heart to accelerate, "let me be your personal only maid"

"Okay, then, from now on you are my maid Siesta, so will you follow me and listen to everything I say?", I said while holding my hand towards her, she then took it, looked at me and smiled

"Of course, forever and ever"

"Okay, then I have three commands, dear maid of mine", I said putting a hand behind my back, and a hand raised as If I was guiding something, and with a straight back

"Okay, please do tell them for me, dear master of mine", Siesta then assumed a typical maid position, but with a wide smile

"First, you must use that red uniform while we are alone, and when we have more costumes for you, you can put them on if you want to but that's just when we are alone okay?"

"Yes, of course master"

"GOOD", I said in engrish, "Second, From now on, on the Mornings you can wait for me outside Louise's room so that you can accompany me anywhere I go, and when I get a room for the two of us you will move and live there with me, is that okay with you?"

"Of course master I would be very overjoyed with the fact that now I can accompany you everywhere", Siesta said with a warm smile, and some red on her face

"EXCELLENT", I once again said in engrish, "Now third", I then went to where she was and ruffled her hair, "If you ever want something from me or want to do something with me just tell me okay?"

"Yes, I would gladly do so"

"Okay then now go rest, my beautiful new maid Siesta", I said while holding my arm like I was commanding an army

"Of course, thank you very much for the compliment, my kind and beautiful master Kazuki", Siesta said with a smile, we then looked at each other, and laughed a bit, she then turned around, and was about to leave when she turned around again, and got closer to me, w-w-whoa w-w-what will she do?, then she stood on her toes, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "can I also do this whenever I want to master?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, if that is what y-y-you want Siesta", I swear I'm probably red as a tomato right now, and with that Siesta left in a hurry

"Goodnight, Kazuki", said Siesta before finally leaving, I could see her smile from back here, I smiled, a wide full smile, I finally freed her, and she looks happy with me now as her master, this will be very enjoyable, I should tell the Headmaster tomorrow and tell him to keep the contract with him, for security issues, but now I must…

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!", I shouted to the two moons, "First Priority GET!", I then started to dance like a crazy guy, with dance moves I learned from that dance game…

(Time skip)

I finally returned to Louise's room, while still smiling, I saw her undressing

"Nice, it's very nice sight", I said while nodding and crossing my arms

"Y-Y-Y-YOU PERVERTED DOOOOG", she then got her wand out but then quickly put it away, "*sigh* I'm too tired to deal with you, but you look so happy did something happen?"

"Yeah, I got Siesta as my personal maid", I said smiling and putting my arms behind my back, Louise then smiled

"Good for you, it's better you than that damn pervert of Mott, but you better not—"

"Don't worry I won't get carried away, I won't even start bragging or change, and also", I then ruffled Louise's hair, "As I keep saying I won't leave you alone Louise, you are my partner and I got your back"

"H-H-Hmph, you better be Kazuki, now let's go to sleep", then Louise went to the bed and got on it, I started to remove my armor, and also Derf

"You definitely have them at your feet partner, hahaha", and with that Derf laughed like a crazy man, I ignored the comment and put Derf on a chair, while putting a sheet on him

"Goodnight Derf, get some rest, you helped me today"

"Of course partner anytime, now rest don't want your Master angry"

I smiled at Derf, then proceeded to the free side of the bed, I lied on the bed, and was about to sleep when…

"Oh yeah, Kazuki", Louise called me next to me, I turned and saw Louise looking at me

"What is it?"

"You better prepare for the Exhibition with the Princess!"

"Princess? Exhibition? What are you talking about?"

"It's an exhibition where all second year students need to show their familiars abilities to the Princess of Tristain, Princess Henrietta"

"Eh? Abilities? Every Second year? Is the Princess cute?", note to self: meet the princess

"Yeah, you have to show in front of the whole school your abilities, and yeah she is very beautiful so you must do your best!", Louise then turned around and went to sleep

"T-T-The whole school? In front of the beautiful princess? I'm so screwed!", let the pressure begin!

**[A/N]**

**Phew, so that was it for chapter 3, did you like it, hate it, disliked it?, Did you think I rushed Kazuki owning Siesta's contract?, What do you think of Siesta and Kazuki's new relationship? Also did my fight scene suck or not? Please do tell me pointers and critics as I keep saying I want to improve as a writer, oh yeah one last thing….**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I will work on 3 stories for now, it will be this one, another one that will be of HOTD (I will put the Sekirei one on hold for investigation matters), and the last one will be of Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Yeah, you read it right people), and here is the schedule of the days I will upload the stories**

**Monday: HOTD  
Wednesday: The Gamer Familiar of Zero  
Friday: Ro-Kyu-Bu!**

**This will be in order to control the updating speed, and for me to concentrate on High School, you are very welcomed to read those fics**

**Also on this fic as you might know because of the last chapter, I plan on making Mr. Tailor make costumes for the girls(including Irukukwu), so I would appreciate if you gave me suggestions on what the costumes would be.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT END**

**Anyway, please do review this story, and if you would like please leave a favorite, and if you really really want to leave a follow**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	5. My Talent skills are really low

**[A/N]**

**I seriously cannot find the words to describe how surprised I am, and if you ask why? Well on the last chapter I had 12 followers and now that number increased to a 24 the double… THE DOUBLE PEOPLE D: (shock) but yeah I must have been lucky… for now how about 27 followers that would be cool, anyway on to the Fic people, *bows 90 degress* please do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, I just own my OC**

**The Gamer Familiar of Zero**

**Chapter 4: My Talent skills are really low**

**[Select Character]**

[Kazuki]

**[Louise]**

**OK!**

_?_

_I open my eyes and I see that I'm in another vast grassland, "A-Am I again on this place?" I began to ask myself_

"_Mommy, Dad come on! I promised to play with Mr. Spots today!" I then heard a shout, I turned around and far away I could see a young Kazuki with a really big smile, he hasn't changed at all…_

_Then I saw the silver haired man from the other day, "Haha, yeah come on Honey! If not then I will go over there and carry you!"_

"_W-Wait Dear! Please not here it's really embarrassing" That's when I also saw, the woman from the other day too, I guess she is Kazuki's Mother_

"_Pwhahaha, and I love you even more when I see you so shy around me! Come on Kazuki!"_

"_Okay, Dad" Then both of the guys stopped and started going towards the woman, then they each took one of her hands_

"_See Honey? I always told you that no matter how far we are from each other, how badly I would be I would always find a way to get back to you!" The Silver haired man said, wait! Wasn't this what Kazuki said to that maid?_

"_D-Dear…" _

"_Huh? What is that smell?" Young Kazuki interrupted both of the lovers' time, they then looked towards the direction of the smell, Hmm? This smell isn't it… fire?_

"_A fire? Oh no! The farm"_

"_W-Wait Dad"_

"_W-Wait Kazu don't run to fast" Then the three of them started running towards the smell, what is happening did some magician attack Kazuki's Family? I then ran towards the direction too, and found…_

"_T-T-The farm…." The gray haired man arrived first and then looked extremely shocked at the scene in front of him, his farm, the farm that Kazuki loved, was burning down because of a fire, I looked at the farm and was shocked, who would do this?_

"_Dad's Farm!" Finally the young Kazuki arrived, and saw the scene with a face that had fear and sadness at the same time, then he looked like he remembered something, "MR. SPOTS!"_

"_Wait, Kazu" Before the young Kazuki could enter the now burning farm, the woman arrived on time and held him before he could enter_

"_But, Mr. Spots he… he…" Then the kid stopped talking and looked up at the sign of the farm, both parents looked up and I also looked up, I was met with some strange letters I didn't know, but the silver haired man said what it meant…._

"_You can't protect anyone Wedner!" Then he got on his knees and started to hit the ground hard enough, suddenly, like always, the memory started to fade… Kazuki… are you okay?_

(POV Change)

Man what a beautiful morning, it seems I got a little bit earlier than yesterday. Why someone may ask, well if you check your log button you should discover that I…

"I got Siesta as my dear personal maid, yahoo" Now I can do whatever I want with her, like tell her to put costumes, prepare my food, rest with me, t-t-take a bath with me, oh damn! I'm drooling, I should wake up, first day with Siesta as my only maid should be the best!

I then started to stand up from the bed, but saw Louise having some kind of weird faces, "Is she having a bad dream?" I wish I could just make her dream happy dreams but that is impossible, I then started to take Louise's clothes for the day and as usual I left them folded on the chair, I was about to pick up Derf but suddenly…

"Hey, Partner"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I noticed something yesterday during Mott's fight" yeah I also noticed something about you, as I was about to ask, "you really should work on your natural abilities, don't rely on the runes too much"

"Don't rely on the runes?"

"Yeah, the reason you got faster and also knew how to swing a sword is because of those runes of yours, I will explain everything to you later just go train with a wooden sword"

"A wooden sword? Oh! You mean to hone my basic abilities? But isn't it the same if I used you for training?"

"Just shut up and go partner, it seems someone is waiting for you outside" Derf said almost shouting, I should probably listen to him, if not then Louise will wake up, but why the suddenly treatment like that? Did I disappoint him? Well he said he will explain later so I should wait

"Okay, okay, then I will see you later Derf, please take care of Louise okay?" I said while putting my armor minus my gauntlets, because I will put them when I arrive, and headed towards the door to tomorrow… now to see Siesta, I then opened the door and silently closed it…

"Good Morning Kazuki" I turned around and saw Siesta on her red maid uniform, then she bowed a little towards me, I-I-I can get a good look of her breasts like this, best idea ever! "Huh? What is the matter Kazuki?"

"N-Nothing just admiring the view" … WAIT did I say that out loud, damn her opinion of me will decrease, just how much of an idiot am I?

"O-Oh… t-then you like when I do this in this uniform?" Siesta said while bowing once again, nosebleed overload please get me some Elixir!

"W-Well, yeah I mean… i-it's you Siesta why wouldn't I like that?" I said scratching the back of my head embarrassed

"O-Oh, is that so Kazuki?" Then I saw Siesta with a blush on her face, whoa s-so cute, I am glad I got her contract, but for now I got to make a point across her

"Yeah, but you don't have to follow everything I tell you that I like, I mean yeah sometimes I will order you simple orders, but still if you feel embarrassed or don't like the idea then tell me, I would like to hear your opinion okay Siesta?" I said while smiling and ruffling her hair, yeah I mean I WANT to do certain things to her and with her but if she is troubled with the idea then that is instantly a no…

"Kazuki…" Siesta said while looking at me dreamily, "okay then I will tell you about those things, but still I won't dislike the idea" then Siesta grabbed my right cheek with her left hand, "as I said yesterday I will follow your every order, I don't mind even if its something perverted, you saved me, you freed me but most importantly you let me stay by your side, I am really thankful to you that is why I will devote myself towards you"

"Siesta…" I said surprised, Siesta then she probably really is in love with me… , "okay then Siesta I will do whatever I can so that no one may never steal your contract, I will try to get stronger to protect you, so now to train! Let's go Siesta!"

"Of course Kazuki" Siesta said while smiling and bowing, Whoaaa! Wait… is… is she…?

I crossed my arms then smiled, "Siesta perhaps are you doing this on purpose?"

"*chuckles* I don't know, you will have to discover it for yourself Kazuki" Siesta said with a wide smile on her face and a little bit of red

"Hehe, you are one hell of a maid, now let's go!"

"Yes, Kazuki"

Then we started walking down the hallway but not before…

*SQUISH*

… Siesta hugged my left arm, and now my left arm is between her breasts, w-whoa so s-soft

"S-Siesta?" I asked while still walking down the hallway

"What is it Kazuki? Do you have an order for me to do?" Siesta asked while still hugging my arm, w-why is she making that innocent face while knowing this position!

"N-No, nothing of the sort, j-just wondering why are you holding me like this?" I asked seriously surprised, I saw this happen to young couples and the like but to actually happen to me… I thank you god of this world

"Eh? Then I can't hold you like this?" Siesta asked with a really innocent face

"W-Well nothing of the sort, you know what if you want to do this then please do it" I said finally giving up, note to self: make a potion that calms my heart…

"Hehe Okay then I will continue doing this" Siesta said while hugging my arm tighter, just recite a number, or think about the story of a game, calm down Kazuki….

(Small Time Skip)

After the trial of fire I asked Siesta where they keep wooden swords for training, she then told me she will go get one for me then I waited for a while on the courtyard, when finally I saw Siesta running towards me with the wooden sword at hand

"Sorry to make you wait Kazuki" Siesta said with a little apologetic face

"Don't worry I didn't wait too much" I said while smiling and ruffling Siesta's hair, "I won't punish you or something, I mean you went to find something I needed so why should I punish you?" I then grabbed the wooden sword, whoa this thing feels light no wonder this is the common weapon in tutorials…

"Thank you Kazuki, and since you are training what will your orders towards me will be?" Siesta asked while assuming her usual maid pose, which was back straight with her two hands near her skirt

"Well… I would ask you to come run with me, but with those clothes it will be uncomfortable" I said while pointing at the clothes Siesta had, huh? Wait, tomorrow didn't I need to go with Mr. Tailor?, "oh yeah… since tomorrow I need to pick something on town, do you want to go have another clothes made for you?"

"E-Eh? G-Go into town w-with you? A-Alone?" Siesta asked with a surprised face and a little bit of red, "Yeah, definitely I would like to!"

"Okay then do you have something in specific you want to wear?"

"Anything you want me to try!" Siesta said with a wide smile and closing her eyes, I then cried anime tears, Permission to change costumes GET!

"Okay, then prepare for tomorrow, and for your orders right now…" I then grabbed my chin with my right hand, "Ah! There is a certain event that will happened in two days isn't it?"

"Yeah the familiar exhibition with Princess Henrietta, everyone in the Academy is preparing now"

"Then, here is your order Siesta" I then coughed and put my arms behind my back, "you will go and help your friends prepare for the exhibition, also change back to your normal uniform, and also if you find Louise around campus please help her if she needs something"

"…" Siesta just stood there looking a little bit shocked, then she smiled, "You really are great Kazuki, I don't regret becoming your maid" then she bowed to me, I won't fall for that anymore… why am I still staring? "Then I will do as you order Kazuki but before that…"

Siesta then came towards me and grabbed my right hand with her small hands, "Kazuki good luck with the exhibition" then she looked straight into my eyes, whoa she must really want me to win… do I even have a skill?

"O-Of course, don't worry" I said looking at her eyes and trying to smile not awkwardly, and finally she let my hand go, then she turned around to leave

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot something" Siesta said then she turned back towards me, she approached and like last night she stood on her toes and kissed my cheek, "I will see you later Kazuki" Siesta said while smiling, her face red and chuckling a little bit, and with that she finally left

"…" I stood there speechless, isn't she getting a little bit more bold towards me?! Did someone tell her to be like that? "*sigh* And now that she looked at me like that I can't run away, after training I should go apologize to Irukukwu then I will train for the Exhibition" I said then I started stretching with the wooden sword on my back, "Well let's train I just healed my last injuries, don't want a sword on my chest now…"

(Time Skip)

"*cough* Well at least I'm improving my stamina a little bit *cough*" I said while resting near a tree, no I shouldn't be resting right now, I need to go and apologize to Irukukwu, then I started to remove my armor and I left it near a tree, "Irukukwu?" I shouted while on the forest, then I saw her on the same place, "Irukukuwu!"

Then she stood up and looked at me, and as if remembering something she then turned around, "Kyuuu~!" She cried, whoa that is an angry Kyuuu, did I reverse my bond with her?

"I-Irukukwu! H-How are you?"

"…"

"Are you hungry? Want to go have a little bit of food?"

"…"

"Are you angry Irukukwu?"

"No, Irukukwu isn't angry and also Irukukwu is definitely not angry with Onii-chan" Irukukwu finally answered, okay the translation of that is to reverse her words so… she definitely is angry towards me…

"D-Did I do something to anger you Irukukwu?"

"No nothing of the sort, it's not like Irukukwu is angry because Onii-chan was getting all love-love with that girl" Irukukwu said while still not looking at me, wait so she is angry because I was close to Siesta? Doesn't that mean…?

"Are you jealous Irukukwu?"

"No not even one little bit, it isn't like Irukukwu wanted Onii-chan to hold her like that" whoa is she doing this on purpose or is she really giving me the info on why she acts like this?

"W-Well about that…" I said while rubbing the back of my head, "Sorry" then Irukukwu turned towards me and looked at me, if I say the situation with Siesta it will worse , "then if you want to I'll leave and not talk to you for a while, so… later Irukukwu" and with that I turned around and was about to leave but then…

"W-Wait Onii-chan!" Irukukwu then shouted at me, I turned around and saw her close to me, "Please don't go Onii-chan!"

"B-But I made you feel bad Irukukwu, it's only natural I left so—"

"Irukukwu doesn't want Onii-chan to go" I then looked at Irukukwu and saw tears forming under her eyes, whoa I'm really the worst…

"D-Don't cry Irukukwu, Onii-chan will get sad too!" I said petting her head, if this place had a title system my title right now would be "Douchebag"

"B-But O-Onii-chan was already sad, when Onii-chan was about to leave Onii-chan had this sad face, I-Irukukwu didn't know what to do…"

Then I hugged her head, "Yeah, I was sad I mean I made the very girl I promised to be her prince sad and angry, I couldn't forgive myself"

"U-U-Uwahhhhh! O-Onii-chan" and with that in the first time in my whole life I saw a dragon cry, man making the one calling you Onii-chan cry breaks your heart, "Irukukwu is really sorry, Irukukwu knows Onii-chan went to save the girl but Irukukwu couldn't help but get jealous"

"So you were jealous? Sorry I made you jealous Irukukwu, I won't make you feel like that again" I said still hugging her head, I just hope I won't end up headless don't want the legendary bad ending happening to me…

After a while Irukukwu calmed herself, "Onii-chan then that girl that you saved she was a maid in that noble's house?"

"Yeah, since she is important to me I had to go rescue her, even if I died trying I would still feel good because I tried"

"Then what happened to her contract?"

"I own it right now, she now is my new maid"

"H-H-Heeeh~? T-Then w-what are the requirements to become a maid?"

"I don't know, maybe head towards the headmaster and talk to him" I said while putting my arms behind my head, what is she planning burning Siesta's contract to nullify it?

"The headmaster office… Okay, thank you Onii-chan!" Irukukwu said finally smiling, well if the face she is making now is a smile, I just smiled

"Don't worry, oh yeah what are you doing for the Exhibition?"

"Huh? The Exhibition? I think Tabitha-oneechan is planning to just fly" Irukukwu said while nuzzling my chest, "What is Onii-chan doing?"

"I don't know, I don't even have an ability or a skill" if this was a game there would be a distribution point list, where is that at this damn moment?!

"Well Irukukwu can't wait to see what Onii-chan can do!" Irukukwu said really happy, something I can do?... What can I do? I just play video games, do housework and nothing else… wait! What about…?

"Okay, thanks Irukukwu you gave me a nice idea!" I said to Irukukwu finally about to leave the forest but right then, "oh yeah Irukukwu can you please let me ride you tomorrow in order to arrive more early at the town, I think some people will come with me…"

"Of course Onii-chan anything for Onii-chan!" Irukukwu said happily, yeah transportation GET!, "but please ask Tabitha-oneechan if she allows Onii-chan to take me for a ride"

"Of course, probably she will accompany me too!" I said smiling towards the now smiling Irukukwu, "later Irukukwu, I wish you luck on the Exhibition!"

"Okay Onii-chan good luck to you too! I will see you later!" and finally I started to leave the forest and now onto to practice for the Exhibition!

(POV Change)

(Time Skip)

_Courtyard, Tristain Academy_

Right now I'm enjoying a cup of tea, and some slice of cake while sitting on a chair and a table on front of me, I look at the sky and see that it already is Afternoon, my morning started as usual woke up, found the clothes Kazuki folded for me, and then headed to class and right now I have free time but…

"I'm so bored!" I shouted, I can't believe that Kazuki, where is he? D-D-Don't tell me he is doing perverted things to Siesta now that she can't complain?! "That stupid dog!"

"Don't worry Little Master I'm sure my partner is out there practicing really hard" The annoying sword said, I swear when Kazuki comes I will hit him so hard he won't stand up anymore, I mean why did he leave me with the annoying sword?!

"*sigh* He better be if not then he will start sleeping outside!"

"Huh? But didn't you want to keep sleeping with him?"

"W-W-What? W-Why would I? H-H-He probably has already healed so I'm making him sleep again on the Hay!" I shouted towards the annoying sword, I just let him sleep with me because of his injuries, y-yeah t-that's it nothing more

"Miss Valliere is something wrong?" then I heard a voice behind me, I turned around…

"Oh Siesta? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be serving Kazuki?" I said looking at Siesta in her usual black maid uniform, she then started refilling my tea

"Well, he told me that I could help my friends with the preparations for the Exhibition and that if I found you Miss Valliere that I should help you if you needed something!"

"E-Eh? D-Did he order you that?" I asked surprised, I-I-Is he worried about me? Hmph it's only natural for a familiar to worry about the master

"Yes, that is why when I saw you I came here" Siesta said smiling towards me, "is there anything you would like Miss Valliere?"

"Have you seen Kazuki?"

"Kazuki? Well I just accompanied him in the morning but I haven't seen him for a long time" Siesta answered looking a little bit down, but if he isn't with Siesta then where is he?

"Oh? Is that so?" Where is that Kazuki if he isn't with Siesta, then…

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing Kirche, I seriously didn't imagine your Flame could do that!" I then heard a voice, me and Siesta turned around and saw Kazuki, without his armor, with Zerbst and Tabitha, that stupid dog!

"Yeah my Flame is really amazing! Do you want to teach him tricks together Darling?"

"Well I would like to, but…"

"FAMILIAR!" I shouted at him while making my way towards him…

"Oh Louise there you are, where have you-?" He said while smiling and then I kicked him in the stomach, "Ouch! W-Why did you kick me Louise?"

"How dare you leave your Master alone the whole day?!"

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel lonely Louise…" Kazuki said with an apologetic look on his face

"W-W-What I wasn't lonely and certainly I wasn't bored!"

"Huh? But Little Master you said just now that you were—"

"You! Shut up, stop talking you annoying sword!"

"Where is the mute button?" asked Kazuki, and I just gave him a kick in the stomach again…

"Ack! M-M-My breakfast…" Kazuki said while kneeling on the floor and holding his stomach, Hmph! that's what he gets for leaving his master alone the whole day! And I certainly didn't miss him not a chance!

"Haaah~, you are the same as ever Louise, you treat poor Darling like an animal" Zerbst said while putting her arms under her breasts, I-I-Is she implying something again?!

"Shut up Zerbst, he IS MY familiar" and with that I started my usual argument with Zerbst, and on the corner of my eyes I saw…

"Kazuki, are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah kinda, don't worry Siesta" I saw Kazuki still kneeling on the floor, but this time Siesta was kneeling in front of him, then…

"Okay?"

"Huh? Oh, Tabitha! Yeah, I'm okay don't worry I was seeing if my acting skills were good enough" Kazuki said to Tabitha, who was standing beside Siesta, then he stood up and went towards the table and sat down… "Come on you guys, sit down! I want to listen to Derf's super badass stories, Siesta can please you bring 4 more chairs?"

"Okay!" Siesta said with a smile, then she ran towards the Academy to get some chairs…

(Small Time Skip)

"Sorry to make you wait Kazuki!" Then finally Siesta came with 4 chairs and behind her were 2 other maids with desserts and tea, Siesta put down the chairs around the round table, and then the maids put down the cakes and tea respectively

"Don't worry Siesta, good work!" Kazuki said with a big smile and Siesta turned a little red and she nodded, then everyone proceeded to sit down, the table was me, on my right Zerbst on my left that stupid sword, on Zerbst's right sat down Tabitha and finally on Tabitha's right sat down Kazuki but on his right was empty, weird… is he expecting someone?

"Hm? What are you doing Siesta?" Kazuki asked with a confused face to Siesta who was standing behind Kazuki, what does he mean? Will he make her feed him?

"What do you mean Kazuki?"

"Well, here is your chair, why don't you sit down?"

"Eh? B-But…!"

"Come on just sit down with us Siesta" Kazuki said smiling towards Siesta, Siesta just looked surprised and finally she reluctantly sat down, Kazuki grabbed a piece of cake, which was on the center of the table, and some tea, and finally put it in front of Siesta, "Eat up Siesta, I would feel pretty bad if I was the only one eating this cake"

"B-B-But… O-O-Okay" Then Siesta started to eat her cake, Kazuki doesn't even care if she is a commoner or a noble, he keeps treating her the same as always…

"Okay, everyone… Make your arguments!" Kazuki said putting his arms on the table while grabbing his hands, and putting the top of his fingers on his chin

"What are you talking about you idiotic dog?"

"W-Well, *cough* how was your day everyone?"

"Well, I had to go to classes on the morning, and because SOMEONE left alone SOMEONE I had to do almost all my Morning tasks!"

"E-E-Eh~, y-you didn't have to emphasize the someone, I already said sorry Louise…" Kazuki said with an apologetic look, h-h-he doesn't have to look all sad…

"W-W-Well, if you really are—"

"I had to train Flame all day in order to get him to learn some tricks, and now he can create a Flaming Heart, like my heart is towards you Darling~!" Zerbst said no interrupted me and Kazuki's talk, one of these days Zerbst! You WILL pay!

"W-W-Wow! That is amazing but yeah I bet it really is flame-y, but the only fire I like is your smile Kirche!" Kazuki said with a smile towards Zerbst "Seeing it makes my day even better!" And then I saw Zerbst widen her eyes while blushing then she looked away

"I-I-Is that so, t-t-then I'm glad Darling!"

"Haha, I'm glad too, what about you Tabitha?"

"Reading"

"Oh, yeah that was what you were doing when I found you in order to get my lesson on this language" Kazuki said while resting his back on his chair and grabbing the back of his head with both his arms, lesson on language?

"Lesson on language?" I asked seriously confused, wasn't Kazuki from a village? I mean the place that I saw in my dreams were almost identical to this place

"Yeah, I mean I don't even know the language in this place" Kazuki said while eating a little bit of his cake, and then getting a slice of the cake and feeding Siesta… why is he doing that?

"This place? What do you mean? Do you come from another village?" Zerbst asked the question I had on my mind for a while

"Village? No you are wrong Kirche, I came from another world"

.

.

.

""EHHH?"" Zerbst and Me shouted in unison, Kazuki is from another world?

"W-Waahh! Don't shout! Yeah, I'm from another world!" Kazuki said while almost falling from his chair, "Didn't I tell you?"

"No"

"No Darling"

Tabitha just shook her head, "Oh yeah… Siesta was the only one I told" Kazuki said while looking at Siesta who was refilling Kazuki's cup, "okay then it's time for a story kids!" Kazuki said while lifting his fist on the air, why does he do that?

"The world I came from is called Earth, there is no magic there and there is only a moon"

"What that is impossible how is a world with no magic and only one moon?" Is Kazuki making fun of us, I have my wand near me so maybe I should make him explode…

"Well, that is what I thought when I was summoned here, there is nothing from my world"

"But you remained so calm, someone normal would freak out if they were summoned to another world" I said to him remembering how calm he was the first day he came here, if I was summoned to another world I would instantly freak out

With that Kazuki raised his knees and hugged them, then he made a really sad face, "T-T-Then y-you a-are calling me not normal? H-H-How cruel" I swear I saw a tear under his eyes, "Well, it's because I saw multiple situations where that happened"

"Hmm? But didn't you said that there is no magic in your world Darling?"

"Y-Yeah, but… there was… certain things that allowed me to see those events, but I couldn't take part in it"

"Then that world is a world in war or something?" I asked, I remembered that in a dream some man said "army" so maybe they were on war

"No, why do you ask?"

"W-Well, you knew how to use a sword"

"Well at first I considered it was because of my vid… my event knowledge, but then—"

"Let me explain this partner, and also I can explain somethings to you" The annoying sword then interrupted Kazuki, I almost grabbed the sword and throw it away but Kazuki interrupted me

"Oh yeah… You were going to tell me about these runes and you, Derf"

"Yeah, I know… those runes on you partner are the runes of the legendary Gandalfr" The annoying sword said, L-Legendary?

"Ganondorf?"

"No, Gandalfr the legendary familiar of Brimir, those runes you have are the exactly same runes one of Brimir's familiar had, the specialty of the runes is that you can master any kind of weapon"

"Oh? So that is why I knew how to swing a sword, then that also mean that my agility, durability and response time improved?"

"Yeah, that is exactly right, and about me I'm the sword that Gandalfr had, my one and only partner is Gandalfr, also if you are wondering about yesterday's ice dragon in this state I can absorb a little bit of magic"

"Heh~! So you have another forms?" Kazuki said while smiling and with stars on his face, meanwhile me and Zerbst had the same reaction we were currently astonished, Tabitha looking at Kazuki and Siesta was also looking at Kazuki with curiosity

"Yeah, but I will show them to you later partner"

"WHAT? Ah, man I wanted to see them now… Huh? Louise? Kirche? Why do you have that face? Did something happen?"

"Y-Y-Y—"

"Y-Y-You—"

""YOU ARE A LEGENDARY FAMILIAR?"" Me and Zerbst shouted, Kazuki a legendary familiar? Eh? Eh?

"Whoa, don't shout please, well it seems like it" Kazuki said while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand

"It seems like it? You have the same runes Brimir's Familiar had!"

"I don't even know who this Brimir is…"

"Founder" Tabitha answered in her usual expressionless tone

"Fouder? Of what the magic system?"

"Something like that" I then was reminded of something…

"Kazuki, what is your elemental affinity?" I asked him, maybe then finally I can conjure some magic!

"Elemental affinity? I don't think I have an affinity so maybe a Zero affinity"

"Why are you saying Zero?" I asked really angry and ready to explode him, d-don't say Zero, I-I can do magic!

"Well I don't have magic or anything of the like, but that doesn't mean I can do something at all, from where I come from Zero means infinite possibilities" Kazuki said with a smile and while looking at me

"B-But t-that d-doesn't help with my magic"

"Well.. have you tried any other element?"

"Yeah, she has tried the four of them but has failed every time" Zerbst said, I then glared at her, I know it's the truth but she doesn't have to say it like that

"Hmmm…." Kazuki then crossed his arms, and looked up to the sky as if thinking "isn't there a 5 element?"

"Yeah, there is but it's extremely rare and none else in the world has it"

"…" Kazuki then widened his eyes as if realizing something, "Then you need to work extra hard Louise I will help you! I don't mind a few explosions, but please I ask you that only explode me and not Siesta or Kirche or Tabitha, I worry about them.."

"You don't need to worry about it Darling, just worry about yourself" Zerbst said with a smile on her face, I looked around and saw Siesta with a smile on her face and also looking at Kazuki with dreamy eyes, but why did Zerbst say about himself? Is she referring about the rumors of Fouquet getting on the vault of the academy?

"Oh! You mean by that Fouquet person? Yeah, I heard about that thief while I was walking around campus and don't worry" Then Kazuki put his fist on his chest, "I will do whatever I can in order to protect Siesta's contract" He really likes to own that contract

"Oh, yeah Kazuki you can't do whatever you do on the mornings tomorrow!" I said to him while crossing my arms and taking a sip of the tea

"What do you mean?"

"The princess is coming tomorrow morning and EVERYONE has to be present" I said to him emphasizing on the EVERYONE if he dares not to go! The princess will probably be disappointed in me…

"THE PRINCESS IS COMING TOMORROW?!" Kazuki shouted with a wide smile on his face

"Yeah, no need to shout you stupid dog!"

"But you said the princess was really beautiful, now I can't wait until tomorrow" Kazuki said as he finally sat down on his chair and looking at the sky with his goofy smile

"Oh, that is right Kazuki I won't be able to be with you tomorrow morning" Siesta said to Kazuki, she really has a sad expression

"Really? Then can you make it in time so that we go into town?"

"I think so, no I will definitely make it in time!" Siesta said with determination on her eyes, go into town? Oh yeah, Kazuki is going to get that piece of cloth back

"I'm glad! Oh before I forget, do you guys want to go?" Kazuki asked to everyone, "I'm going to the tailor shop to get some costumes made for Siesta"

"What? Really then I want to go too Darling~!" Zerbst said with a face of the wild animal she is, almost about to launch at Kazuki, "I also want to get costumes made for me, Oh! And while we are at it maybe a dress for the ball" Oh I forgot to tell Kazuki about the ball

"A dress for the ball?" He asked while tilting his head, I have to explain everything to him later on…

"Yeah, there will be a ball with the princess present on 3 days" I said crossing my arms and looking at Kazuki, at that moment I saw Kazuki's eyes sparkle once again

"Oho~! Nice very nice indeed, Gotcha!" Kazuki said to himself, then he started to smile that goofy smile of his, just what is he thinking? He better not do something stupid to princess

"Anyway, I'm also coming with you three" I said while taking a sip of my tea

"Eh? Really? So you want to come get some costumes for you too?"

"W-W-W-Well that is if I feel like it, I'm just going for the dress make, it's not like I want to put the costumes you want!" I then turned my head, yeah I mean if I don't supervise this perverted dog, there is no telling what he will do to this two girls!

"Tsundere…"

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"T-Tabitha, I was wondering if you can lend me Sylphid as a way to get more faster into town?" Kazuki said while looking at Tabitha, she just nodded

"I'm coming too" Tabitha said not looking away from her book

"Heh? So you want costumes too?" Tabitha nodded, "And also your dress?" Tabitha nodded once again, "Okay, then how about we go after the welcoming of the Princess?"

And finally everyone nodded, I looked up at the sky and saw that it was already evening, whoa time passed so quick, then I looked at Kazuki, or was it because I was with him?

.

.

.

No No No, what are you thinking Valliere only this happened when you were with Wardes, to think that being with this commoner is funnier than being with Wardes, I'm beginning to be crazy…. Or do I really think that?

"What are you doing Louise? Let's get back to our room!" Then I heard Kazuki, I saw him smiling towards me, my face heated up a little

"D-D-Don't order me around Kazuki!" I then stood up and began walking to our room, unaware that I was smiling

(POV Change)

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy of Magic_

"Louise, do we have paper and ink?"

"Yeah, there is on the desk, but what do you need it to?"

"Oh, some design on something…" I then began walking towards the desk, and got several pieces of paper and some ink, if you already guessed then congratulations, I'm designing everyone's costumes, to the most perverted to the most cute costumes, "Ufufufu"

"Why are laughing that creepily?" Louise asked, I looked at her and she was glaring at me, I just hope she doesn't realizes what I'm about to do… well she will know tomorrow

"Nothing I just remembered something from back home" I said to her with a smile

"Yeah, Yeah… oh that reminds me you are sleeping on the pile of hay again…"

"WHAT? NO LOUISE PLEASE NO" I then started to beg very helplessly to Louise, everything but the pile of hay, next top priority: Get my own room Priority: MAX

"Shut up Kazuki, you didn't complain when you were playing with Mr. Spots" Louise said, then as realization Louise put a hand on her mouth, Mr… Spots….

"Louise… how do you know about Mr. Spots?" I asked my tune turning serious, how… how does she know about Mr. Spots?

"W-W-Well it may be a coincidence, yeah a coincidence" Louise said on a hurry trying to change the topic, sorry but you can't run away Louise…

"No it definitely can't be a coincidence, there is absolutely no one that stupid to call a cow Mr. Spots, now please Louise tell me how did you know?"

"… Ever since you came here as my familiar, I kept having these weird dreams, at first I thought it was some kind of dream, but later on this kid kept appearing on and on again"

"…"

"He had black messy hair, blue eyes and he had your name Kazuki"

"…How much did you see?"

"I just saw about your family, and…" then I looked at Louise and she looked in pain, okay so it's one of those two events… "I saw your barn burning with Mr. Spots inside…"

"I'm sorry you had to see that Louise"

"Eh?"

Then I went to the bed and hugged her, "I'm sorry you had to see those painful memories of mine, I didn't want to get another person involved in my past"

"D-D-Don't worry Kazuki, but will you tell me about your story?"

"I can tell you a little bit, but okay…" I then sat down at the edge of the bed and started the little reminiscing, "as you saw I grew up working in a farm happily with my family, the country that we lived was called Russia, it was a really peaceful country I loved the place, every day I couldn't even wait one second to go and run"

"Run?"

"Yeah, just run and keep running I wanted to see where I would end up, one time I ended on a forest and I had to run away from a bear, it was scary really scary, but that is not all I liked, I liked to go to the farm, help out in there, talk to the animals, haha faking a conversation with them" With this Louise laughed, haha this girl really likes to hear something embarrassing from me

"T-T-Talk with animals h-h-how stupid haha"

"Yeah, I know but I really was stupid, I thought if everything is peaceful maybe I should keep acting stupid and smiling just like my parents… but…"

"But?"

"That is all, if my guess is right you will probably see what will happen, just promise me that no matter what you see you will keep treating me as always" I smiled to her then I ruffled her hair

"Like always?"

"Yeah, like a dog or whatever you called me, now come on go to sleep didn't you want to see the princess tomorrow?" And with that Louise sprang into action she went into the closet and got her nightgown out, I went quickly to the chair on the desk, and began saving more images

"W-W-W-Why are you looking at me like that Kazuki?" Louise said while putting her nightgown and looking really red

"Nothing just enjoying the view"

"E-E-E-Enjoying the view?!" Oh no… "Y-Y-Y-You-!"

"W-W-W-Wait! L-L-Louise!"

"YOU PERVERTED DOG!" And there was an explosion…

"Gyaaaaaah!"

(Small Time Skip)

After that incident, Louise became so angry that she wanted to whip me but I ran around the room, and finally she tired herself and went to sleep, meanwhile I was…

"Hmmmm… for Siesta…. OH how about… Heheheh!" I said while laughing really perverted, note to self: control your pervert laugh, I was making the costumes for the girls at the moment, now I have several papers on the desk with many details about the costumes, maybe I should get them dresses… talking about dresses

"Oh yeah Siesta doesn't have one for the ball, I'll design one especially for her" Then ideas started to flow through my mind and I began to draw the dress with really specific details, "Phew… those hours on that forced customization game really were worth it, now about my new costumes… for now let's focus on my suit for the ball"

And finally after some time I finished everyone's costumes, I was about to go to my "bed" but…, "Hey partner!"

"Yeah, what is it super badass sword Derf" I said to Derf as I sat down on the pile of hay, he currently was beside me, "You realized something about your master today didn't you?"

"About Louise? Yeah… she has that fifth element right?"

"Hahaha, that is my partner you are very sharp"

"It's not being sharp Derf if you stop to think about it you will realize it" Yeah, because this is a really clichéd world, the player (me) gets summoned in a magic world, where the summoning familiar the common thing is to get animals not humans, obviously the player is going to get some kind of power up, I then looked at my runes, there are two scenarios, one if my personality changes it is due to this runes, two I get really good with a weapon or something like that, I got number two, then the player meets several girls, or party members, then he meets the main heroine who always has to have some kind of secret… the fifth element being the case here… I just hope no one chases Louise and starts using her for the bad side

"Oh, I also forgot to tell you something partner!"

"What is it Derf?" I said smiling and with my arms behind my head

"Did you enjoy your morning with your new maid?" Derf asked, I then remembered every exact minute of my morning…

"Yeah, it was really good the best morning I ever had" and it will get better once I get my own room, but wait… "Wait Derf don't tell me the real reason you told me to train with a wooden sword was…?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Partner" Then he began to whistle, … he never fails to impress me, I then smiled at him

"You are the best Derf, thank you I owe you one!"

"Of Course Partner, and also…" Derf said I looked at him with curiosity thinking what is he going to say, "you had them at your feet"

"*sigh* Derf I don't have them at my feet, they deserve a man way better than me, I think they are just showing their appreciation towards me"

"… You are obviously lying partner, but oh well" Derf said, lying? Why?, "Anyway, are you really going to do THAT on the day of the Exhibition?"

"Well, yeah as Irukukwu said she wanted to see something I can do, so that is the only thing I can think of, and also my talent skill is really low you know?" I said while pointing in front of me thinking there is a status window in front of me

"I can't wait to see everyone's face when they see what you will do"

"Yeah, I think this will be the first time on Halkeginia, come on go to sleep Derf we have some costumes to get" I said while excitedly thinking about the costumes, man they are masterpieces, too bad I can't change their costumes at will like in games…

"Okay Partner, oh wait I have to tell you something before I go to sleep…"

"?"

"At your feet~ partner~ at your feet~"

"Shut up and go to sleep" I said to Derf, he finally shut up and began to snore immediately, I then began to get excited for tomorrow princess, costumes the great combination, and finally I began to get sleepy on the pile of hay…

**[A/N]**

**Phew, finally FINALLY I finished the chapter, as I said, if you read my other fics, my health was not good, and still is not good, so my update pace is slow and my mind is foggy, but still I promised you this and I gave it to you, so please do enjoy and if I got OOC even with my own OC I sincerely apologize, if you found some errors please do tell me and please tell me pointers about the chapter**

**Anyway the next chapter is Mr. Tailor does costumes so this is your last chance to send what costumes you would like to see the girls wearing**

**And also did you guys like my idea? If you caught my idea on this chapter, which I put in a very obvious manner, tell me did you like it? Or should I shatter it?**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT**

**While making this chapter, my 24 followers increased to 30, so I began to think should I do this or not? And what am I talking about, I'm talking about this…**

**THE GAMER FAMILIAR OF ZERO TALK CORNER**

**What does this mean? Why Talk corner? Well I had some idea from usual Radio Shows the Seiyuus do, so I thought "Maybe I could try making some too" and here it is next chapter will be the pilot of this talk corner and it will be of the characters of ZnT and my OC, next chapter the people in the Talk corner will be: Louise and Kazuki, but what topics? What are they going to talk about? What will they do? Well that is for you to decide! Please on the reviews or PM me this, A general topic (It can be fourth wall breaking), Some questions to both of them, something you will like for one of them to do to the other**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT END**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter of mine and if you don't remember the schedule I had for the fics it went like this:**

**Monday: Gamer Teacher of The Dead (HOTD fic)**

**Wednesday: The Gamer Familiar of Zero **

**Friday: Shooting Towards Love (Ro-Kyu-Bu! fic (you read it right once again))**

**If I do not publish them like this week, then this will be the order I will publish them**

**Finally, please leave a review I absolutely love reading your reviews (Seriously xD), if you want to please leave a like, and if you really really really want to please Follow**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	6. Please don't get kidnapped!

**[A/N]**

**Hey, there guys I have three things I want to say and I will put it in the order of importance from less important to super important, first… *goes to a corner* The whole TGFZ Talk Corner is cancelled because no one requested that *cries*, secondly I just discovered I got a lot of views on this fic, to those people that read my fic and do not follow me because of whatever reason then I want to thank you for reading my fics and please continue supporting it, thirdly I deeply apologize I'm currently in my last weeks of a semester in high school and I have been busy with projects and the like so I apologize the update pace will be VERY VEEERY SLOOW so I'm very sorry, anyway I hope you like this chapter *bows 90 degrees* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, I just own my OC**

**The Gamer Familiar of Zero**

**Chapter 5: Please don't get kidnapped**

**[Select Character]**

[Kazuki]

**[Louise]**

**OK!**

_?_

_I open my eyes and then the first thing I see is…_

"_W-What is this chaos?!" I see almost everything in front of me in flames, I can also hear multiple people screaming, wait! Where am I? I then looked around and saw that I was in some sort of ship, there were multiple people around me, they all had this fear in their face, I could also see some of them crying, w-what is happening?_

"_HURRY UP! WE MUST ESCAPE!" I then heard shouts coming from down the ship, I looked and saw some man in some sort of armor (?) helping some people get on the ship, where is Kazuki? What exactly is happening here?_

"_Hurry up Honey, I don't want to lose any of you!"_

"_Okay Dear, come on Kazu please hurry up!"_

"_O-Ok, let's go don't let me go!" I then heard three familiar voices, I looked everywhere and saw them approaching the ship, they were holding each other's hand and also I could see Kazuki holding his parent's hands very tightly, i-is this a war?_

"_A-A JET!" I heard a shout, then when I turned around I saw some sort of dragon (?) approaching at a really fast speed, then I saw it launched something and it crashed into the ground near some people blasting them away, the blast was strong enough to send Kazuki and his family a little bit away_

"_D-Damn why didn't I help them?! Come on, we can't give up we must keep standing!" Kazuki's Dad said while standing up and helping his wife and Kazuki up, they then started to run towards the ship_

"_O-Okay just a little bit more and-!"_

"_You traitors of the country, how dare you run away from the rightful emperor!" Someone shouted I then saw multiple men with some kind of staff on their hands, w-what are they going to do? Then I saw they prepared the staffs and started shooting something, finally I saw some people just getting hit by that something and just falling and bleeding_

"_T-They are already here? What should I do? What must I do?" I heard Kazuki's dad said just when they were about to board the ship, then I saw Kazuki's Mother look at the father_

"_Can't we buy them time? There is another ship" Kazuki's Mother said, Kazuki's Dad then looked at his wife shocked then he looked like he was thinking, can't I help them? I then tried getting my wand out, but found that I didn't have it on me_

"_Kazuki…" Kazuki's Dad said while kneeling towards him so that they could see each other eye level, "You are already 10 and you look like you are a fine man" he said smiling while ruffling little Kazuki's hair, then I saw Kazuki's Mother kneel too_

"_Dad?"_

"_I wanted to see you grow up, have a girlfriend, getting married hell I even wanted to be called grandpa" Then he started to tear up "B-But it seems fate is too terrible for me, I just want you to promise me something"_

"_D-Dad? W-What are you saying? W-W-Why are you crying?"_

"_Promise me, you will be nice to others, you will listen to what everyone says, never let anyone control you, and please also live Kazuki!"_

"…"

"_Kazu…" Kazuki's Mother started I looked at her and she was already crying "Please promise me, you won't feel at least lonely, you will smile, act like you always have been but don't force yourself okay? Please live your life to the fullest, love and please be loved, if you want to protect something then fight for it, never let anyone slave you around, stand your ground and remember…." Kazuki's mother said while wiping little Kazuki's tears, then she and her husband hugged little Kazuki_

""_We love you with all our heart!"" Both of them said while crying, d-don't tell me…?!_

"_M-Mom? D-Dad? W-Why are you-?"_

"_Please take him into the ship!" Kazuki's Father said towards the guard that was prepared to get on board, then the guard just grabbed little Kazuki's arm_

"_W-Wait! NO! MOM! DAD!" Little Kazuki shouted and tried to get away from the guards grip, but he couldn't he just got dragged into the ship, his parents just waved at him really sad, they then turned around and started to run towards the group of people with strange staffs_

"_Come on kid, your parents wanted your safety so please get some rest! ALL ABOARD START GOING TOWARDS JAPAN!" The guard that took little Kazuki shouted, I then turned to my right and saw the two of them, finally little Kazuki got out of his grip and tried to jump but he just saw… his parents getting killed from afar… h-h-how could these people? Little Kazuki just feel to his knees and started shaking, I got near him and tried to comfort him but my hand just passed through his body_

"_I…I don't…. I don't want to be alone!" He said while shaking "MOOOOOOOOOM! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" I then started to cry, how cruel his fate to be like this… my vision then like always started to fade… Kazuki…._

(POV Change)

(Scene Change)

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

Back ache, a back ache in the morning is really bad, I don't want to feel this it feels like I'm paralyzed geez, note to self: at least make a pillow out of hay

"Good Morning Partner!" I then heard Derf shout at me to my right, "How did you sleep?"

"Good Morning Derf!" I said stretching my arms and then I started to straighten my back, "I slept bad, I can't believe I slept while sitting" Ugh, I saw this happening in most of the games, the game character sleeping with his sword at hand while sitting

"Yeah, I can tell, I also feel my back sore"

"I know how it feels—"I started to answer him then I remembered something "Wait a minute! Do you even have a back?"

"Shouldn't you wake up your Master?" Derf said, damn I have to learn the avoid question skill from him

"Yeah, I should she said the welcoming of the Princess will start in some moments" I said then I stood up, and I put Derf on my back, the Princess! I must see her she probably is very beautiful! I wonder if I can talk to her at least privately, note to self: Try and talk to the Princess

Then I started to go towards Louise's bed and I saw her face, "Is she crying?" That means she is already seeing the final part of my shocking past, Mom… Dad…. I then shook my head "I need to stop thinking about them, I can't let them down!" I then started to shake Louise a little bit

"Louise! Please wake up, if you don't then we won't be able to see super beautiful Princess!" I said with a smile, then I saw Louise opening her eyes and she sat on her bed

"Kazuki…" Louise said while looking at me with sadness, I didn't want her to see that, I'm sorry Louise you had to see that, I then hugged her

"Louise, it seems you already saw that part didn't you?" I said towards her and I just felt a small nod "Then don't worry, if you think I'm still depressed, I'm not, I promised them I would live my life to the fullest and I plan to do it"

"B-But t-those people just-!"

"I know… They must have had their reasons, I don't want to know and I won't see them never in my life, because that guy that started that war they killed him, he and all of his troops" I said while ruffling Louise's hair "So please don't worry, justice happened, they wanted to take a country by force and the defenders of the country didn't let them" I then broke the hug

"Kazuki… you…"

"And also…"

"?"

I then grabbed Louise's breasts, or should I say touched her flat ched? "I told you to treat me like you always treated me"

"Y-Y-Y-YOU-!"

Damn I didn't think this would have a great effect… where is my rage-cure spell!? I should create it later in alchemy

"YOU PERVERTED DOG!" Louise said while kicking me in the most important parts of a man, I-I want to have kids!

"G-Guuuhhh!" I cried then I fell into the ground just grabbing my important place, that was a critical hit, way worse than a fatality

"I can't believe you! I got sad because of you and you just threw that feeling out of the window you really are a stupid dog!" I heard Louise, I know I did that but I didn't want her to feel sad too "Ahhh whatever, let me get dressed and let's go to the courtyard to meet the princess!"

"Okay!" I said standing up and smiling, I wanted to save more images to my mental hard drive but it seems that is impossible, I turned around and saw Louise just about to put her panties, "Initiate Image Saver..!"

"Y-You w-want to be k-kicked again right?"

"NO, please don't I beg you your lordliness!"

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Courtyard, Tristain Academy_

After Louise's rage and yells, I swear if somewhere near the future she can FUS-RO-DAH! I will hang myself on a rope, I collected the designs for everyone's costumes and my suits for the ball, then finally we proceeded towards the courtyard, and when we arrived we saw everyone, and I mean everyone in the whole school, on the sidelines just to receive the Princess

"Whoaaa! So the Princess is really popular?"

"Yeah, she is the most beautiful in all Halkeginia and also she really is kind and…"

"Okay, okay I understand, please calm down Louise!" I said towards Louise, she really respects the Princess so much, I wonder why? Currently we were also on the right sideline just in front, and on the main entrance I saw all teachers of the academy, and like the classical medieval movies and games we heard some trumpets

"Entering is the princess of the Tristain Kingdom, Her Highness Henrietta!" I heard an announcer say, my heart just accelerated at the maximum overdrive speed, I-I hope she really is beautiful, I turned towards the main gate and saw a purple carriage and a grand carriage getting closer, my heart!

Finally a woman started to head towards the grand carriage, I haven't felt like this since the boss fight against Sephiroth, and finally she opened the door I suddenly felt time slowed down, from the carriage a woman got down and waited near the carriage's door while holding her hand out, and finally…

"OHHHHHH~!" Everyone said, including me, I saw a girl about my age, she had purple hair, blue eyes, her skin looked really delicate like a flower, currently she was wearing a white dress and over that a purple cape with some kind of brooch with a blue gem, and also on the neck of her dress she had the same blue gems and at the top of her hair she had a little crown with three spikes and on those three spikes she had the same blue gems, but what really got the best of me were… her breasts, whoaaa they look bigger than Siesta's, reminder of note to self: Stop drooling

"How lovely!"

"That's the Tristain Princess? I'm better looking than her! Don't you agree?"

"Don't know" I heard multiple people praise her, but I just stood there with my mouth wide open, She… She…

"SHE IS SUPER BEAUTIFUL!" I shouted, whoa… I mean… whoa… she is… I mean… she is like…

"Shut up Kazuki! Don't be rude!" Louise scolded me, I was about to start arguing about the princess beautifulness but I saw Louise's face, she was looking at the princess intently as if she really did admire her, just what did she do?

"Do you want to be like her Louise?"

"Huh? W-Well, I c-can't really be like the princess…" Louise said with a little sad face, I just smiled and ruffled her hair a bit

"Don't worry you don't have to be another person, to me you are beautiful too Louise!"

"W-W-W-What?!" Louise then got all red, haha I can't believe this girl really gets embarrassed quickly she is indeed cute, I then saw the Princess turning away from talking with the teachers and started to wave at everyone and bowing, all the boys got on front, I wonder why?

"…!" I then looked and saw that when the Princess bowed one could get a good look at her cleavage, "LOUISE I MUST GO ON A SUDDEN MISSION! I WILL—ACK!" I shouted while I was about to go run on the front, but I felt Louise grab me by the neck of my shirt

"Where do you think you are going Kazuki? You can't interfere with the Princess' greetings!"

"I know, but I want to greet her personally so la—Buuuh!" I said as I was about to stand up again, but Louise kicked me sending me into the ground again

"YOU CAN'T! She is the Princess and you are just a FAMILIAR!" Louise shouted emphasizing on the familiar part, you can't stop me Louise! I WILL get that Princess' attention

"I know but she at least would like to be treated normally, so I will be the first one to—UGH!" I then wanted to stand up again but it happened the same as last time, I want to meet her, and about to what I just said, it's really usual that in games the princess is described as someone who wants to see the world outside and to be treated normally

"Just stay down!"

"Okay, I won't meet her at least spare me Louise!" I said while standing up and getting the dirt out of my everyday clothes, okay, let's keep looking from here! Huh? Then I saw that the Princess was looking at me and Louise, she also was chuckling a little bit, I felt my face heating up, d-damn she really is cute I want to meet her!

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Forest, Tristain Academy_

After the meeting with the Princess everyone started to go to their own business, I just stood there admiring the Princess, I couldn't take my eyes off her, then Louise kicked me, snapping out of my trance, yelled her usual tsundere stuff and then I told her to get ready to go to Town, I also told Kirche, Tabitha and Siesta, and now I'm in the forest in order to tell Irukukwu about our destination

"I can't believe that was the Princess, she was way too beautiful to be real!" I said while thinking about the Princess, I hope I get to talk to her and get her as my friend, not as a citizen nor a familiar, but as a friend, "Irukukwu! Hey, Irukukwu where are you?! Iruku…kwu?" I shouted trying to find Irukukwu but she was nowhere to be found, then I saw someone, a girl, she had long blue hair and she had curves, curves like any man would dream a girl having, also her breasts were very big like the Princess' but the most important part, "Why is she naked?" Yeah, she was naked, and also she was doing some poses like she was a maid

I took a step forward, she is super cute! I'm seeing her from far away, but I still can see she is very cute, "This is not the time for that, she is naked, I should cover her before a perverse man sees her! That is what a gentleman would do!" I said while thinking I had a top hat on me, but how should I cover her? "Hey!" I shouted at her without thinking while running a little bit towards her

"..!" She then noticed me and took a step back, her eyes widened a little, then she started to run towards the forest

"W-Wait! I don't want to hurt you!" I then started to run after her, but just like that… "Aghh! My eyes!" A gust of wind passed through and made my eyes tearful, I had to stop and rub my eyes, "I don't see her anymore… Damn I need to find her and cover her, I can't let anyone do anything to her!" I then was about to run but…

"Kyuuu!" I heard Irukukwu's familiar cry, I turned around and saw Irukukwu standing a few meters apart from me

"Irukukwu! I have been looking for you!"

"Uh? I-Is that so? I-Irukukwu was also looking for Onii-chan!"

"I'm glad you found me, anyway did you see the girl that just ran?"

"A-A girl? H-How was she Onii-chan?"

"Well, she had blue long hair, and she was absolutely cute! That is about everything I can remember about her, since she was naked and all" I said while my shoulders dropped a little, I want to meet her again!

"Oh! Her! Irukukwu saw she got out of the forest and took a carriage!"

"A carriage? Why would she need a carriage?" I said while putting my hand on my chin, is she from a faraway country? "*sigh* I want to see her again!"

"..! W-Well, maybe someday Onii-chan can meet her again!"

"I hope so… anyway we are about to go into town so are you prepared Irukukwu?" I said petting Irukukwu's dragon head, I wish I can meet that girl, she was cute and really beautiful

"Yes, Irukukwu is prepared for anything if it is for Onii-chan!" Irukukwu said while submitting to my petting skills, I was enjoying this moment and all but suddenly we heard a whistle

"A whistle?"

"Oh, Tabitha-onee-chan is calling Irukukwu, climb on Irukukwu's back Onii-chan!" Irukukwu said while standing in all fours, am I finally going to enjoy flying again? Yahoooo!

"Of course!" I said while getting on Irukukwu's back, and finally she started to fly, "Whoa! Even if this is a short ride, this feels so cool!"

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Tailor Shop, Tristain_

After a while we arrived into town, Me, Kirche, Louise, Tabitha and Siesta, I experienced the best ride because I was holding Louise, and Siesta was holding me very tightly, and now we are in the Tailor Shop, well the renewed Tailor Shop, now it had more clothes, on the corner I could see that there were multiple curtains which I guessed were for the changing rooms and I could see materials from a very good quality

"Mr. Wedner it's nice to see you again!" Mr. Tailor greeted me with a polite bow while smiling

"Hey, Mr. Tailor! Nice to see you again too!" I said with a smile on my face and just bowing too, I can't let them treat me like royalty or the like, "I see you improved your shop a little bit, but you focused more on the materials"

"Yeah, I like to focus on quality Mr. Wedner, now about that piece of cloth from the other day" Mr. Tailor said, he then went to trough a door on the back and came out with my hoodie, oh my sweet love! "Here it is! I have to say Mr. Wedner this piece of cloth is really interesting the design and everything is the best!" He said while handing me my hoodie, I put my hoodie on and finally I was reborn

"Haaah, I missed this! Well, yeah it's pretty nice, if you would like I can give it to you Mr. Tailor just say the word!"

"No no, I can't accept something from my favorite customer, you saved my life, my dream, my shop, my family! I can't ask you anything more Mr. Wedner!" He said while bowing, I just rubbed the back of my head while smiling, I can't believe that 1000 Ecú could save that many people, "By the way… why did you bring that many woman into the shop?" He said while pointing towards the girls who were looking at the clothes, "Don't tell me they are your women Mr. Wedner?"

"What? No no, they are my friends, they aren't my women just yet, we came here for their dresses for the ball and…" I said while getting the costumes designs out of my pockets, "This! These are designs for clothes I want them to wear so can you please design them? Oh also there are two for me!"

Mr. Tailor then grabbed the papers and started to analyze each and every design, "I see… interesting…" He said while analyzing each one with every detail possible, "Okay, I will have them in two days"

"Two days?! Isn't that fast?"

"Yeah, but just as I said, you are my favorite customer Mr. Wedner so your clothes come first before anyone else!"

"W-Well I appreciate that but if you get another customer please attend them, they are also important"

"Of course Mr. Wedner!"

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot, do you have any medium pouches?"

"Medium sized pouches? Yeah, here they are" He said while handing me just what I needed, I then opened the pouch and started to analyze it, Yeah it seems it can hold many bottles and other things, "But why do you need it Mr. Wedner?"

"Oh, it's just for the Familiar Exhibition on the Academy!"

"Okay Mr. Wedner I wish you good luck, but before you go, I need to get everyone's measures!" Mr. Tailor said while getting a notebook out, ooooh~! I can see where this is going!

"Okay, Mr. Tailor, hey girls can you please come for a second?" I then called the girls, they stopped looking at the clothes and came towards Mr. Tailor and me, I just hope Mr. Tailor won't be the one measuring the girls…

"What is it Kazuki?" Louise asked me crossing her arms while having a curious face, SHE will be not liking this…

"Well… you see… about the costumes… Mr. Tailor kinda needs your measures and well…" I said scratching the back of my head, I can already see Louise kicking me

"Yeah, since you girls want costumes and dresses for the ball I need your measures!" Mr. Tailor said while getting some feather-ish pen, note to self: get that pen!

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

All four of them had the same plain reaction, they don't seem surprised… but at the same time they are not angry, why?

"Who will measure us?" Louise asked crossing her arms and suddenly going all business mode, I can see the kick!

"Well… if you would like I was going to, but if you don't want to I can go ask my wife so that they measure you, but it's your decision dear customers!" Mr. Tailor said with a smile on his face, phew at least Mr. Tailor is not a perverted man and also he is loyal pretty nice! For now the best option is…

"Ehhh~? I want Darling to measure me!" Kirche said, Yes indeed the best option is… wait… WHAT?

"What? I-I can't I—"

"I-I would also like if Kazuki was the one measuring me…" Siesta said, oh god no if this continues on Louise will kick me and whip me, save me Mr. Tailor!

"W-Wait, I don't thi-!"

Then I saw Tabitha nod too, three versus one, or well versus none, my fate depends on the person I fear the most I looked at Louise, or rather everyone looked at Louise

"What do you say, Louise?" Asked Kirche, with a sly smile

"Y-Yeah! W-What do you say Miss Valliere?" Siesta asked while blushing, don't I get a saying in this?

"W-Well…"

"It's all up to you Louise, and don't worry any decision you may decide I will respect it!" I said smiling towards Louise, but in my mind I was praying that she would say no to this, then Louise looked at me and fidgeted a little bit…

"W-Well… O-Okay! B-But don't misunderstand!" Louise said with a blush and then she pointed at me, "I-I definitely don't want to be measured by you" I was about to make a joke but… I just stood there, am I crying?

"Okay then that settles it Mr. Wedner will be the one measuring the girls, now if you can proceed to the back room, we have an area just for measurements" Mr. Tailor said, I then stood there just when did my luck rise? I WILL get killed by Louise!

"B-But Mr. Tailor-!"

"Now now, don't worry my wife will be there to help you get everyone's measurements" Mr. Tailor said while handing me the pen and the notebook then he got a measure tape and handed it to me, Oh Brimir why have you forsaken me?

(Small Time Skip)

Now after a while I was sitting on a chair on the backroom Mr. Tailor indicated me, his wife was beside me with the pen and notebook at hand, currently she was smiling and I was sweating bullets

"Please Calm down Mr. Wedner you are just getting some measures it's not like you are going to do something to them"

"I'm fine I'm fine!"

"Why are you shouting Mr. Wedner?"

"I'm not shouting, I'm just using my Chords of Steel!" I said with an awkward smile, I can't believe I'm doing something like this… this definitely happened to generic harem protagonist… am I…?

"We are finished!" I heard Kirche said behind a curtain in the room, I turned around and saw the girls half naked, w-whoa nice body… wait no! I then felt my face heat up and instantly closed my eyes

"O-O-O-Okay, please come here!" I said still with my eyes closed, I just hope Ms. Tailor helps me on this one…

"Huh? Darling why are your eyes closed, just look at us it's like you are disrespecting us…" Kirche said with a sad tone, oh no… that's true! B-But I can't I-I mean they are half naked in front of me so I can't look, b-but what Kirche said it's true it will look like I am disrespecting them… ah to hell with it

"S-Sorry about that…" I said opening my eyes little by little just to find them half naked in front of me, Louise with only her pink panties, Tabitha with blue panties, Kirche with a red bra and red panties and finally Siesta with a black bra and black panties, my face then heated up all it could, let's just end this

"Ok first, Ms. Zerbst!"

"Okay!"

After being called forth Kirche stood in front of me, then she raised her arms sideways like in a T shape, "W-W-Where do I start?" I said nervously avoiding eye contact with Kirche, whoa if she makes a move she definitely will have me at her fingers, *gulp* This is dangerous-desu

"The arms please Mr. Wedner"

"O-Okay…" I then started to nervously approach Kirche I then touched her arm, but suddenly…

"..!" Kirche grabbed her arm, I looked at her and she had her face red, "S-S-Sorry Darling, please continue!" She said with a smile but I still could see her face red

After a while I continued measuring Kirche I was saved from measuring…, "Now, only three to go the chest, waist and hips" I then swore I could hear a mirror break, does anyone here have a green syringe?

"T-T-Then can you please-?"

"I'm very sorry Mr. Wedner but please do it yourself" Ms. Tailor said with a smile but I could feel it behind that smile it said "Just do your work idiot!" there is no escaping this one…

"*gulp* I-I understand" I said nervously towards Ms. Tailor, then I turned to face Kirche again, "I-I'm sorry Kirche I will need to measure you a little bit more personal… please put up for a while…"

"O-Okay Darling!" Kirche said with a smile, then I started to get closer very nervously to her breasts and started to measure them, "H-Hyaah!" Kirche cried a little bit, I jumped very startled

"W-W-W-W-What is wrong Kirche?"

"N-N-Nothing please continue Darling!" Kirche said, then I started measuring her waist and the same event happened again, the same happened with the waist

"S-S-Sorry Kirche I will put it up to you" I said scratching the back of my head and smiling towards Kirche

"D-Don't worry about it Darling, just please continue to smile!" Kirche said smiling towards me, I smiled once again, after this I definitely need to spend time with the girls

"Okay, next Ms. Tabitha!"

Kirche then went back to where the other three where, I saw Tabitha nodding and approaching me, she then looked at me straight into my eyes, since I am standing up and I am taller than her, she is looking at me from below

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mr. Wedner, please start!" Ms. Tailor said, I just stood there looking at Tabitha, doesn't she have a problem I mean…

"… Tabitha why are you always caring that staff of yours?"

"Protection"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm sorry Tabitha, I'm about to start measuring you so please put up with it for a while okay?" I said nervously, Tabitha nodded and extended her arms sideways just like Kirche, just how important is that staff? I then started to approach her arm and just started to measure her, while I was measuring Tabitha, I just couldn't get something out of my head that was bothering me, "T-T-Tabitha can you please stop looking at me like that, I get nervous!" I said because I felt all the time Tabitha just staring at me

Tabitha after that didn't even listen to me she just keep staring at me, I felt so nervous and now my heart was beating so fast, "Mr. Wedner the che—"

"I know, I know don't worry Ms. Tailor I got it covered" I said then I started to approach Tabitha's flat chest and started to measure it, she is still not looking away just what am I supposed to do? This continued on and on until finally I stopped measuring Tabitha, I scratched the back of my head, "Thank you Tabitha and sorry for making you do this, I will put it up to you okay?"

"Bookstore"

"Huh? Oh, there was a bookstore around here do you want me to go with you?" I said towards Tabitha and she just nodded, I smiled and ruffled her hair a bit, "Okay then let's go after this whole situation ends"

Tabitha once again nodded, "Ms. Siesta if you please!" Ms. Tailor said, Tabitha just went back towards the other girls, and the one that will make my heart skip faster came towards me with a smile and some red on her face

"I-I'm ready, please do whatever you want Kazuki!" Siesta said closing her eyes and raising her arms sideways just like the other two, I then felt my face heat up

"W-W-What do you mean by do whatever I want! I can't do that here!" I said alarmed towards Siesta, she then opened her eyes and tilted her head, "I'm sorry but please put up with me for a while okay?"

"O-Okay, please do Kazuki!" Siesta said, I then started to approach her arms and started to measure them, I felt Siesta jump a little

"A-Are you okay Siesta?"

"Y-Y-Yes please continue Kazuki!" Siesta said while blushing, I then continued measuring her, until finally the moment I been waiting for…

"I've been waiting for this!" I whispered to myself so that no one could hear me, I probably nailed that one too… probably, "Siesta now I'm going to measure you a little bit personal do you allow me to?"

"Y-Yes anything for you Kazuki!" Siesta said with a smile and with a red face, *gulp* Here it goes… the super special reward after that battle with Mott, I then started to get nearer and nearer and finally I touched them, what am I talking about? Siesta's breasts of course! "H-Hyaaa~!" Siesta moaned a little, I then saw what happened and my hands were unconsciously groping a little bit of Siesta's breasts, How the hell did my hands move on their own?! I then faked it with the measuring tape and started to measure Siesta

"S-S-S-S-Sorry Siesta, please put up for a little while I'm almost done" I said blushing towards Siesta, I can't believe I did that… while measuring I looked at the back and saw that Kirche, Tabitha and Louise were talking, I wiped away the sweat from my forehead, "That was close definitely didn't want Louise whipping me out!"

"There done! Sorry Siesta if you want me to do anything for you because of this little incident then please tell me!" I said while my shoulders dropped a little, this is very tiring

"W-W-Well there is no need for you to worry about that Kazuki!" Siesta said, then I looked at her then she looked like she was fidgeting a little bit and her face had a blush, "B-But I heard there is a shop around here that sells nice tea and nice teacups, so…"

"Okay, then let's go later!" I said towards Siesta, she looked at me and I smiled to her, Siesta then smiled to me and nodded very enthusiastically

"Last one, Miss Valliere if you please!" Ms. Tailor said, Siesta bowed to me, I got a nice image once again, and went back towards the other three girls, and finally Louise came towards me with a red face

"J-Just to get things straight, I did this just because I had no other choice, so don't get any wrong ideas! Okay Kazuki?" Louise said towards me while looking away a little bit, whoa definitely don't want her on the bad side

"Well, if you'd like how about going somewhere just you and me after this? You know to repay you for doing this" I said scratching the back of my head, I then looked discreetly at Louise's body, I have to admit even though I have seen it many times since I got here, her body definitely is beautiful it doesn't even matter if she has big breasts or small breasts, then I saw Louise, I caught a glimpse of what looked a smile then she coughed a little

"O-O-Okay, if it pleases you then I shall go with you towards whatever place you have in mind"

"Then how about an alchemy shop? I want to buy materials for my next lesson!"

"O-Okay, just hurry up, it's embarrassing doing this…"

"S-Sorry, okay then please raise your arms sideways and I will start!"

"O-O-Okay…" Louise said while raising her arms, and with that I started to measure Louise, at some moments I saw her glancing a bit, and finally the moment of my death…

"… Louise… I now need to… measure your chest… will you allow me?" I asked scratching my right cheek with my right hand, here comes the famous "Louise Kick!"

"… O-Okay just do it fast and don't touch somewhere unnecessary!" Louise said looking really red, I nodded to her and I started to approach her flat chest and I started to measure it, I know I touched her chest this morning but still it feels very soft… then I moved my hands at a nice speed while measuring her in order to avoid any whipping

I told the final measures to Ms. Tailor, then I started to run towards the door and finally I got out and went towards Mr. Tailor, who was behind the counter, "So how did it go?"

"I-I-It was really embarrassing, I just hope I don't do that again" I said while leaning towards the counter, I'm really exhausted

"Haha, don't worry you won't have to do that again Mr. Wedner, that is if you don't have any other women around" Mr. Tailor said with a smile, I just sighed, I didn't want to argue with him, "I have already reserved the materials for the girl's dresses and as for yours too, but I have a doubt Mr. Wedner"

"What is it?"

"Just what is the name of these costumes?"

"Oh? This one is a gym shirt with bloomers, this one here is a school swimsuit, this one over here is a bunny girls suit, that one is a school uniform with a short skirt…" And I continued on and on, I had several special costumes for the girls, like a naughty witch for Siesta, some cat ears for Tabitha, a shrine maiden altered for Kirche, as for Louise I got her a cat girl costume and so on, I told specifically which one were for who to Mr. Tailor and some accessories too, I was about to go but then…

"Wait! Mr. Wedner, you forgot to get your measures, please go to the back and get undressed in order to get your measures"

"Oh, yeah forgot about that!" I then started to head towards the door, then it suddenly opened showing Louise, Kirche, Siesta and Tabitha already dressed in their everyday clothes

"Oh? Where are you going Kazuki?" Louise asked tilting her head, I just smiled and ruffled her hair a bit

"I'm going to get myself measured! Please wait if you want to!" I said smiling towards all of them, then I started to go towards the back room to get myself measured

"Oh, Mr. Wedner I was about to tell you that I forgot to take your measures!" Ms. Tailor said, I just smiled towards her

"Don't worry about it Ms. Tailor it was my own fault, now please tell me what I should do!"

"Okay, please remove everything until you are in your undergarments!"

"Eh?"

"Oh? Did you not hear me at all? I said-!"

"I-I understand please calm down!" I said then I turned around and started to remove my black hoodie, then my blue shirt and finally my black pants, "There now…Huh? What are you guys doing here?" I said because when I turned around I saw the 4 girls plus Ms. Tailor

"W-We are here just to check on you!" Louise said while looking a bit red, should I cover myself and scream like a little girl?

"Wow~! Darling looking nice!" Kirche said while looking at me lustfully, I definitely should scream

Then I saw Siesta cover her eyes with her hands but sometimes she glances at me shyly, then I saw Tabitha studying me a little bit, did she notice?

"Wounds" Tabitha said, as expected of her, I smiled a little bit then I answered her

"Small Potion" I said then they all looked at me with confusion, "You remember I started to learn about alchemy right? Well I can synthesize simple potions right now!" I explained leaving the other details aside

"So you cured a bit of your wounds with a potion?" Louise asked, I just smiled and nodded, "I can't believe you could make something like that…"

"By the way…"

"?"

"Can you please let me get measured?"

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Bar, Tristain Town_

After getting myself measured by Ms. Tailor and the girls, who kept insisting to help her, we finally got out of Mr. Tailor's shop, I told the girls that in order to pay them back because of the whole measuring incident, I would go with each one to a place they wanted, and right now I'm eating with Kirche in a bar near town

"I hope you like the food Kirche!"

"No need to worry Darling! I will always enjoy any kind of food as long as you are near me!"

"Is that so? Well I just have to apologize again…"

"Hm? What for?"

"Well, you are the one paying for the food…" I said scratching the back of my head, yeah Kirche is the one paying for all this food, note to self: earn some Ecú

"Don't worry Darling~! As long as you are with me everything else doesn't matter!" Kirche said with a smile on her face, I smiled to her and then I started to eat my food, until I noticed…

"Isn't every man in here looking at you?" I whispered to Kirche, I can definitely see that they are looking at Kirche with lustful eyes and I can also see what exactly they are seeing…

"Yeah, but don't worry…" Kirche whispered, then I looked at her face and I saw her first warm-hearted real smile, she looks cute like this, "I'm only looking at you"

"Heh, and I at you!" I answered while smiling and looking directly to her eyes, is she opening her heart a little bit to me?

(Small Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Bookstore, Tristain Town_

After eating with Kirche and having a little bit of sweet time with her, I went towards my next destination with the next person…

"…"

"…"

"Oh, there is a book of swordsmanship! Let's see…" I said while opening the book and reading it for a while, these ideas are cool, hmm? So I can get a better swing I should swing a heavy object? Nice idea… Whoa, this technique is definitely for a bastard sword user…

"Interesting?"

"Yeah, it's really interesting I can see many techniques in my head I would like to buy this, but I don't have any Ecú with me…" I said while my shoulders dropped, note to self: Get Louise give me some Ecú, at that moment I felt the book levitate away from me and it landed directly to Tabitha's hand then she grabbed it to her side

"Another one?"

"W-Well I don't want to cause any trouble Tabitha…" I said scratching the back of my head, then I saw Tabitha shook her head, I just smiled a little bit, "Well I was hoping there would be several books on alchemy…"

"Wait here" Tabitha said then she went further into the sea of books, I waited for a while until finally… "Sorry I took long" Tabitha said when she arrived, I saw her grabbing several books

"W-Whoa at least tell me you will get this many books let me help you!" I said running towards Tabitha and finally getting several books from her, I then saw some of them… ""Alchemy for Beginners"? "Elemental Alchemy"?" T-These are some nice books, I will definitely get better at alchemy with this, I then pumped my fist into the sky, I will become an ultimate alchemist

"…" I then saw Tabitha and saw that she was looking directly to me, she looks cute like this, I then ruffled her hair a little bit and smiled

"Don't worry I will invite you to watch my alchemy!" I said smiling and finally we went to buy the books, I really like spending this time with Tabitha, with her I feel peaceful

(Small Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Tea Shop, Tristain Town_

"Oh~! Would you look at that couple!"

"They are so lovely, are they perhaps newlyweds?"

"I know right they look exactly like newlyweds!"

"But why does the woman dress like a maid?"

Currently me and Siesta were on a Tea Shop, and we were very embarrassed, I guess ladies love to gossip in all worlds and dimensions, I want to clear the misunderstanding in order not to embarrass Siesta anymore but it would be pointless

"W-What do you say about this cup Siesta?"

"O-Oh it seems very lovely Kazuki!"

"…"

"…"

"W-Whoa look at all these tea ingredients they seem really good! Do you want to buy some for your tea?"

"Yeah, I would like that!"

"Excellent, now let us get out of here!"

"Yeah!" And with that Siesta and me got out of sight of the gossiping women, "Phew that was pretty embarrassing wasn't it Siesta?"

"…Newlyweds…kyah~!" Siesta whispered while daydreaming, is… is she serious?

"Well what else do we need to buy Siesta?"

"E-Eh?! W-Well I don't know… what kind of tea do you like Kazuki?"

"Well…" I said while putting my finger on my chin "Ah! How about that tea you always make? It's the most delicious tea I have ever tasted!" I said with a smile towards Siesta, she then smiled too

"Well that tea is prepared with some of these ingredients" Siesta said while getting some ingredients out of a shelf, and then she handed them to me

"Oh! These seems like nice ingredients for a tea! Now let's go pay them!"

"Of course Kazuki!" Then we started to walk towards the counter, but right at a moment Siesta stopped and looked at something, "What a nice looking tea set!" Siesta said while grabbing some set of tea, I looked at it and it was very white, that means it is made of porcelain, but the whole thing that attracted it was because it had the design like it was for a princess, very elegant, it must cost a lot

"Yeah, it's very nice looking, but sorry Siesta I don't have that many Ecú with me…" I said towards Siesta very sad, damn I should have asked for a little bit more of Ecú to Louise!

"Oh, don't worry Kazuki, as long as I am with you I don't care of anything else!" Siesta said with a very caring smile

"E-Eh? B-But.."

"It doesn't matter" Siesta said then she started getting closer to me and grabbed my right hand with both of her little hands "If you want to reward me for something, then just be by my side!"

"Siesta… Of course! Do you even have to say it? That is a given!" I said smiling towards Siesta, then her smile widened, does she really like being with me? If that is the case then I need to stay by her side…

(Small Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Alchemy Shop, Tristain Town_

Now I'm in the final place before going towards the academy, the alchemy shop, after parting ways with Siesta I told her to tell Kirche and Tabitha to meet at the nearby forest to get on Sylphid and go to the academy, as I walked towards the alchemy shop I saw Louise, and the two of us went towards the alchemy shop and entered

"Heeh~! This shop has some amazing materials!" I said really amazed at the materials the alchemy shop had, it had a wide variation from medical herbs to crystals and also they had cauldrons, ahh this is a great shop

"Yeah? But what is the deal with the materials?"

"Well they are all top quality! If you have enough materials you could make almost anything!"

"Really?"

"Yeah… well if its within my abilities!" I said smiling towards Louise while scratching the back of my head, I just hope she doesn't ask something like a potion that makes the breasts bigger or something that would make her do magic

"Then it's hopeless!"

"You definitely have no faith in me!" I said while dropping my shoulders, I can't believe she still doesn't trust me...

"I-It's not like that I just…"

"You just?"

"Forget it Kazuki, let's just keep looking for more ingredients!" Louise said while walking near some ingredients, while we were looking I saw just what I needed for that thing I will do for the exhibition tomorrow, as I stretched my hand to grab it another hand touched mine, "Kyaah~!"

"Hm?" I looked at me left and saw that the hand was actually Louise's, well now this is a nice coincidence

"J-J-Just what do you think you are doing? T-T-Touching your master's hand like that?!"

"Well it was an accident… wasn't it?"

"A-A-Accident?!"

"Y-Yeah, well if it makes you feel better your hand was really soft and warm, it was pretty nice!" I said smiling towards Louise, she then looked at me and her face went red, I can't say anything bad! That is not what a gentleman would do, now where are my puzzles?

"I-I-I-Is that so? O-O-Okay then let's just go!" Louise said while walking towards the counter in order to pay, well this was a nice little time spent with the girls

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Forest, Tristain Academy_

After flying towards the Academy everyone felt tired so they went towards their own rooms, Siesta apologized to me because she still had some preparations to take care of, but before she went she promised me that she would watch me in the Exhibition, and now I am with Irukukwu once again, better do this fast

"Irukukwu before I go, I need you to do something for me okay?"

"Something for Onii-chan? Yes, Irukukwu will do anything for Onii-chan!" Irukukwu said while smiling, I have to discover if the face she is making is a happy face or something else, I then removed my hoodie and handed it to Irukukwu, "Eh? What is this for Onii-chan?"

"Well if you find that naked girl once again, can you please give this to her? That is if she is naked again…"

"E-Eh? But why Onii-chan?"

"Well… she was naked and if another man saw her like that, they would do bad things to her and I don't want that!" I said smiling to Irukukwu, with this maybe I can find her some day!

"…Okay Irukukwu will do just that!" Irukukwu said while grabbing my hoodie with her mouth, "You are very kind Onii-chan!" Irukukwu said while smiling, really have to know, I just smiled and petted her head

"I'm not kind, as I keep saying this is what someone normally would do!"

"No, you are definitely kind Onii-chan, Irukukwu likes kind Onii-chan!"

"Oh yeah? Well Onii-chan likes very cute Irukukwu!" I then continued petting Irukukwu, suddenly I looked to the sky and saw that it was already night, damn need to go! Louise probably is worried! …probably, "Sorry Irukukwu I need to go, see you tomorrow! Oh and good luck!" I said running towards the forest's exit

"Bye-Bye Onii-chan good luck to you too tomorrow!"

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

"Are you prepared for tomorrow Kazuki?"

"Yeah I'm prepared but still I don't know if the people will like what I will do…"

"…"

"D-Don't worry I won't embarrass you! …Probably!" I said while smiling and rubbing the back of my head, I sincerely hope that this will work I really want Louise to win…, currently I was sitting on the pile of hay while Louise was sitting on her bed

"Probably isn't at least any better!" Louise said while pointing at me very angry, well at least it's better than nothing

"Calm down Louise, if anyone starts laughing at you I will defend you!" I said while smiling towards Louise, Louise just looked a little bit shocked, "But yeah, forgot to ask just what is the prize?" I asked sincerely hoping something like a kiss from the princess

"A crown given by the princess! But the crown is given to the MASTERS and not the FAMILIARS!" Louise said emphasizing on the important parts, I seriously have to tell her to stop that!

"Is that so?" I said while dropping my shoulders, I can't believe I got my hopes up, I definitely wanted something from the Princess… just as I was thinking that…

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

…someone knocked on Louise's room, "Just a moment!" I said while standing up and heading towards the door, "Okay, to who we have the pleasure to-?" I said while opening the door then suddenly a cloaked figure entered and closed the door fast, is this an assassin? At least bring a multitude to blend in…

"W-W-Who are you?!" Louise asked while shaking, I have to protect her! I then stood in front of the cloaked figure, "K-Kazuki…!"

"Who are you and what do you want with Louise?!" I asked seriously towards the mysterious person, Is it that Fouquet person? Or is it another person?

"It's been a while!" The mysterious person said, and then it went around me and hugged Louise then suddenly the cloak fell and it revealed, "Louise Françoise!"

"Y-Y-Your Highness!" Louise said very surprised, so it really was the Princess, I then finally let a sigh of relief and smiled looking at the scene, they seem like they knew each other

"Louise, Louise, I missed you Louise!" The Princess said while still hugging Louise, yeah she definitely looks like she has been lonely… poor her, then Louise broke the hug

"You mustn't, Your Highness!" Louise said while grabbing the Princess shoulders then she knelt in front of the Princess, Hmm… How should I approach?, "You shouldn't come to such a low class place on your own!"

"Please stop the formalities Louise Françoise, we are friends aren't we?" The princess said while looking at Louise with a smile, so they were friends? That makes Louise someone really really important…

"Your kind words are too much for me, Your Highness!" Louise said while looking at the Princess with a smile, if they didn't say they were friends I would consider this a yuri kind of scene…

"So you knew the Princess Louise, how did you know her?" I asked Louise while getting beside the Princess and putting my arms behind my head

"I was Her Highness' playmate when we were little!" Louise said really proud, I just smiled, well these two really look like childhood friends

"Please say we were childhood friends!" The Princess said while holding both her hands and looking a bit teary eyed, "I wanted to see you for so long!"

"Your Highness!" Louise said while finally standing up, she then approached the Princess

"I'm sorry" The Princess said while wiping away her tears, "Ever since my father passed away, there hasn't been anyone to talk openly to"

"Your Highness when I received that letter from you, I was very surprised!" Louise said while grabbing the Princess' hands, I swear right now I am seeing sakura petals

"I hope you didn't forget me, you two!" I said smiling and with my arms behind my head, then they turned around to face me, "Yo, Princess!" I greeted the Princess with a smile

"What are you doing speaking so casually to the Princess?!" Louise shouted at me, well it seems I took the "get casual with the Princess" route

"Well she may want to be treated normally and not like a Princess you know?" I said then Louise was about to grab me but the Princess stopped her

"Please don't worry Louise!" The Princess said to Louise in her gentle tone, "Who may you be Familiar-san?"

"Oh? I'm Kazuki Wedner, Louise's partner, nice to meet you!" I said with a smile, then the Princess smiled, I then felt my face heat up, damn she is too beautiful

"Nice to meet you Kazuki!" Then I saw Louise getting a bit angrier

"Kazuki at least kneel in front of the Princess!"

"Why? As I said I want to treat her normally!"

"You-!"

"Well he did stand up against Count Mott, so you really are brave!" The Princess said while looking at me with admiring eyes, Brave? Me? I still get scared even to fight humans! I don't know if I will get scared fighting other familiars! "I wanted to meet you! I was wondering what kind of Familiar would be brave enough to fight against a noble!"

"Your Highness?" Louise asked really worried towards the Princess, well I didn't go to fight him because of a stupid reason! I went to free Siesta!

"Don't worry Louise, there was a little commotion in the palace, but there's no punishment" The Princess said, oh I forgot about that! If I fought anyone superior than me then someone is bound to get into trouble

"Then, did you take care of it, Your Highness?"

"Have you forgotten? I promised that I would help you when you're in trouble, right? I am a Princess after all!" The Princess said while smiling towards Louise, well that is good and all but…

"Your Highness…"

"Well that is good and all but still we don't want you to get in trouble Princess" I said seriously towards the Princess, then she and Louise looked at me, "Even though you are a friend of Louise, we still don't want you in trouble not because you are the Princess of Tristain, but because you are Louise's friend, I mean look at her she must probably be a bit worried, so if you want a problem solved please just consult with Louise before you do something okay? You shouldn't bear the burden alone" I said smiling towards the Princess and then I got my right hand near her hair, she got a little bit startled and backed her head just a little bit, and then I placed my hand on her hair, the part that was crown-less, "So just ask us we are more than happy to help you!"

"…" The Princess just looked at me like she was analyzing me, then she got a bit red, Nice! Got to be personal with the Princess, this is the happiest day of my life, "Louise, you've summoned a good Familiar" The princess said, then I got my hand off her hair before Louise could whip me or something of the like

"Absolutely not!" Well there goes my pride as her partner, at least she can't hurt me anymore than this, "It's my lifelong shame to have summoned a low and ugly creature like him!" Louise said while pointing at me, I just heard a glass break then I kneeled and cried anime tears

"I-I-I-I know I am ugly and weak, but at least don't point it out like that! Derf! Louise is bullying me!" I said while hitting the floor with a hand

"*snore* *snore*"

"E-E-Even Derf abandoned me! Ahhh just finish me!" I said while getting in fetal position and I could feel more tears coming down my face, in the corner of my eyes I could see Louise getting a bit worried about what she has done, suffer Louise, and then I saw the Princess chuckling a little bit, "E-E-Even the Princess is laughing at me! *sigh*" I said while standing up, I then saw the Princess getting closer to me

"You really are an interesting Familiar!"

"Well… I guess… But please Princess call me Kazuki!" I said while getting my arms behind my head

"Of course Kazuki-san! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Henrietta!"

"Oh nice name Henrietta! Nice to meet you!" I said smiling towards Henrietta, she then smiled, then I saw Louise stomping in my direction, "W-Whoa now what Louise?!"

"Stop acting so casual with the Princess, she is royalty! R-O-Y-A-L-T-Y!"

"I know Henrietta is royalty, but still you heard her she doesn't have anyone to talk to, so I thought maybe I could become her friend too!" I said while putting my arms behind my head

"I'm very glad Kazuki-san, this is the first time someone who doesn't knows me treats me so casually!" Henrietta said while smiling, yesh! I befriended the Princess! Then I saw the Princess putting her hand out and just left it hanging

"W-What Princess you mustn't! You mustn't allow your hand to touch a familiar such as this one!" Louise said trying to protect the Princess from me, she wants me to kiss her hand right? Ohhh! I could act like I don't know what she means and just straight kiss her, maybe I should do that!

"Then Kazuki-san please protect Louise!"

"Of course! I'm her partner after all!" I said while ruffling Louise's hair and smiling

"Then there it is, when one vows something there should be a reward!" Henrietta explained to Louise, then Louise finally gave up and I was allowed to see Henrietta's hand

"Psst, what does she want me to do Louise?" I asked with fake ignorance, this is for getting me powered up, since kissing can probably make me stronger

"She's saying you can kiss her Kazuki!" Louise whispered to me, I then nodded and just gave a thumbs up to Louise

"Well then excuse for a little while Henrietta…" I said while approaching her, then I took her hand and I took her by the hip, "Don't worry I will be gentle…" I said then I approached her face and kissed her… then I realized what I was doing and broke the kiss, I'm the worst… then I saw Henrietta fainting a little

"Princess! W-W-What do you think you are doing to the Princess Kazuki!"

"I-I-It's a misunderstanding!" I said before Louise could punch me and whip me, ugh… I'm the worst

(POV Change)

(Small Time Skip)

After the whole incident with the stupid perverted dog kissing the Princess, I punched him and whipped him, maybe that will teach him a lesson for kissing the Princess! And now we are in the hallway I was holding the Princess' hands while saying goodbye, meanwhile Kazuki was at the door just smiling towards the Princess, just what is wrong with him getting all close to the Princess!

"For me, it has been the most enjoyable time of the past few years!" The Princess said to me, Oh! Princess you are the most kind for telling me such words, then she hugged me tightly and I hugged her too, I missed her so much, "Thank you, Louise Françoise"

"Thank you too Princess, it also has been for me!" I said while hugging the Princess tighter, then she broke the hug and looked at Kazuki, if he does something perverted or stupid, he is so sleeping outside

"Kazuki-san"

"Oh? What's up Henrietta?" Kazuki said while smiling, I forgot I put my wand near my desk, I would probably explode him

"Good luck tomorrow!" The Princess said towards Kazuki while smiling, I then saw Kazuki getting a little bit red, huh? What is wrong with him?

"O-Of course Henrietta! Please prepare yourself because it will be a heck of a show!" Kazuki said while smiling

"Then I will look forward to it!" The Princess said then she put back her cloak and started to go but not before, "Looks like freedom is the greatest treasure" I heard the Princess whisper, Princess…

"Please don't get kidnapped by a giant Turtle" I heard Kazuki say, Just ignore him Louise…

"Let's get to bed Kazuki" I said towards Kazuki, he nodded and then we both entered the room, I then started to undress in order to get my nightgown on, then I saw Kazuki looking at me once again from the pile of hay, "S-S-S-S-Stop looking at me Kazuki!"

"Oh, sorry forgot you asked me not to stare too much, but still I can't get enough of the sight!" Kazuki said, I then felt my face heat up…

"W-W-What?! You are mocking me aren't you?!"

"E-Eh?! No I'm not! As I said you are beautiful to me too!" Kazuki said with a smile on his face, B-B-B-Beautiful?

"B-B-But I'm not like Zerbst or like the Princess or like Siesta, just how am I-?"

"It doesn't matter the body type Louise! What matters is the personality and the things from the heart, just be you, your real self!"

"…"

"Now come on sleep! I don't want you to be very deadly on the morning!"

"O-Okay!" I then headed towards my bed and lied on it, it feels… empty… after Kazuki slept here, the bed felt more full but now… it feels lonely

"Goodnight Louise! And good night to you super badass sword!"

"G-G-Goodnight Kazuki!" W-What is this? W-Why do I feel like this? N-No this can't be, I just love Wardes, not this guy, Wardes in comparison to HIM, Wardes wins by too many points… but do I really think that? Just what am I feeling? I then turned around and saw Kazuki's sleeping figure, he sleeps while sitting? Who does that? Just what are you to me Kazuki?

**[A/N]**

**Phew finally finished, it took me 4 days people, 4 DAYS, the reason to why? It´s because as I previously stated I'm currently in my last weeks of the semester and right now I am focusing on projects and the like, I NEED TO SAVE THE SEMESTER D: So in my opinion this is a normal chapter not like the others that I really liked them, I just couldn't concentrate but at the end I approved to go with this one**

**Did you like it? Did you Hate it? Did you Disliked it? How was Kazuki and Henrietta's first interaction? Also I have something interesting cooked up for Irukukwu! So wait for it, it will be released some time**

**I will be surprised if some of you get the references in here!**

**SERIOUS NOTE**

**As I stated on the first Authors Note and just a little bit earlier, I'm currently on my last weeks of the semester, and I'm focusing on my projects so as it pains me to say but… ALL MY FICS WILL BE PUT ON HOLD, I will probably just release the next chapter of the Ro-Kyu-Bu! fic, some may say "Why that fic? Why not the HOTD?" Well it will sound stupid but still… I want to keep the schedule I originally planned up to date, so after the next chapter of the Ro-Kyu-Bu! fic I will be out of this page for about 4-5 weeks so please I ask you bear with it, I will miss your reviews :'(**

**END SERIOUS NOTE**

**I hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review, please please pleaseeee because I want to know how badly I suck at filler chapters, and don't worry as you know next chapter is Fouquet time! How will Kazuki deal with her? Okay, then if you really like this fic please leave a favorite, and if you really really really liked this chapter please leave a favorite! **

**MrAlan OUT!**


	7. It's going to get rocky

**[A/N]**

**I'm back baby! *awkward silence* O-Okay, so I'm back you guys! I apologize for uploading the chapter a lot later, I actually have been watching other series and playing games when I remembered I still hadn't uploaded this one yet… I APOLOGIZE! **

**Anyway, if by any reason the chapter seems a little bit crappy or something like that it maybe because I failed a little bit in my quest to save the semester… I flunked on a class and now I have to repeat that class again! *cries***

**Oh yeah… Someone asked for me to make a sketch of Kazuki and my response of that is…. I can't… It's not that I don't want to… it's just that I can't… My ability to draw is 1/100, I just wish someone made a sketch of Kazuki I also want to see an image of him but because of my inability to draw I can't… so… anyone can draw me an sketch of Kazuki? Pretty please?**

**Also… anyone excited to see Shenmue 3? I was screaming like a little girl when they announced it! Ahhh~ They announced such good games! If you guys want to know my favorite E3 announcements they were: World of Final Fantasy (That game is freaking cute XD), Final Fantasy VII Remastered (Do I even to say why this?), Uncharted 4 (The clowns are back!), Star Ocean 5 (This! WITH THIS! I hyped so much I just played the first two… I couldn't find those in other consoles :c), Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam (Since I am a fan of the Mario and Luigi Series this was a given… but where the hell is Paper Luigi?!), Mass Effect: Andromeda (I just love a videogame where you have to make decisions! To some people it may be a drag to keep replaying the game just to unlock everything, but to me it's absolute love, I love how everything can change the game!) and from the other announcements: the two games of SAO (I hate Kirito but still the games are good… too bad the creators don't want to create a game with an OC that the character can create), Persona 5 (MOST HYPE), Fire Emblem Fates (The Onii-sama and Onii-chan are strong on this one! I can't decide!), Xenoblade X (The character models are kinda strange but its Xenoblade so I can't forgive them…), Fire Emblem x Shin Megami Tensei (Why?! Why did you remove the silent protagonist?! I just hope there is dialogue choice and that it has lover routes… but still nobody can beat Minato! Maybe Naoya and Tatsuya combined but…) and that is all from MrAlan's list of hypes.**

**The order of the fics I will make on the future will be on my A/N at the end of the fic.**

**A-Anyway onto the fic! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, I just own my OC.**

**The Gamer Familiar of Zero**

**Chapter 6: It's going to get rocky…**

**[Select Character]**

**[Kazuki]**

[Louise]

**OK!**

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

"Wake up Partner!" I heard Derf shout at me.

"Ugh… Five more minutes…" I said while leaning to the wall more, I miss my alarm it had a cute voice and it was from my favorite character.

"Partner… today you present yourself to the Princess"

"Henrietta!" I said while fully awake, I can't believe I almost forgot that today I have to show my ability to the whole school, "I'm nervous…"

"Finally, you are awake partner!" I heard Derf said, I looked at my right and there he was my badass sword Derf, "It's only natural you are nervous I mean you ARE going to be watched by the whole school…"

"Kuuh… D-Don't say it Derf… I'm getting even more nervous…" I said while grabbing the sides of my head, C-C-Can I make a nervous-free potion? "Anyway, why did you wake me up?" I said while standing up and stretching.

"Well… you told me some days ago to wake you earlier than usual" Derf said while still on the ground, Eh? Did I tell him to wake me up? "Remember? When you were on that teacher's Laboratory some days ago?"

"A-Ah! I-I remember now…" I said while scratching the back of my head, I completely forgot…

"You completely forgot…" Derf said, I just slumped and sweat dropped.

"S-Sorry, it's not like I have a journal to have all my adventures or quests" I said while picking up Derf, "Anyway, let's just go… I can't wake up Louise" I said while going towards my armor plus the medium sized pouch I bought yesterday.

"Yeah, she fell asleep almost very late" Derf said while I was putting my armor on, once again minus the gauntlets, and also while grabbing the medium sized pouch, she slept later than me? But didn't we go to sleep at the same time?

"Why would she stay up late?" I asked seriously confused while heading towards the closet to get Louise's clothes for the day, then I heard Derf laugh a little.

"I wonder about that…" Derf said, I just looked at him with curiosity, does he know? "Oh? Sorry partner but I still won't tell you it's not the time and also it's not confirmed"

"Just what are you talking about?" I said while leaving Louise's clothes on the chair near her desk, I want to read his mind, but I would need a pin to do so.

"Nothing… anyway let's go to that Teacher's lab!"

"No Derf it's like this…" I coughed a little, then I raised my arm like I was pointing at something, "To the teacher's lab! …And then we would be transported to the lab instantly but it didn't work…" I said while my shoulders dropped.

"… Let's just go"

"…Okay" And we left silently Louise's room because who knows what she will do if you wake her up making too much noise… when I finally left Louise's room I was met with a familiar sight, "Siesta!"

"Good Morning Kazuki!" Siesta said with a smile and while bowing towards me, since she is wearing her red maid uniform I got a good look at her breasts, I still need to say it… BEST! DECISION! EVER! "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…no… sleeping on a pile of hay is bad so I don't recommend you doing it" I said while scratching the back of my head, "That reminds me where do you sleep?"

"Huh? Well I sleep at the Commoners quarters" Siesta said while tilting her head.

"Do you sleep on a bed?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Haaaah~!" I said with a wide smile, I'm so relieved! I was about to go and ask to the headmaster to give a bed to the commoners, "I'm so glad you sleep on a bed! Thanks Siesta you lifted my spirits a little bit!"

"H-Huh? Your welcome?" Siesta said while tilting her head, why am I happy? Well… I get a good image right on the morning and I know that the commoners have a bed that is a huge relief.

"Now let's go Siesta! We need to make the last preparations for the Exhibition!" I said while raising my fist towards the roof, I have to make a good impression, after Henrietta said good luck towards me I can't fail.

"Okay, please lead the way!" Siesta said with a smile, I nodded to her and we started walking towards Miss Chevreuse's lab, but not before…

*SQUISH*

… Siesta hugging my left arm really tightly, t-this is heaven~! I then felt like I was smiling like an idiot and instantly tried to get myself serious, but I then again felt that I smiled like an idiot.

"I-I love this…" I blurted out while still smiling, it's a good thing I ordered perverted costumes to Mr. Tailor, and the best of all they arrive tomorrow! Then I heard Siesta chuckle.

"Is that so? Eyy~!" Siesta said then I felt she hugged my arm more tightly, I then felt like striking a strange pose while saying "Fantastic!"

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Miss Chevreuse's Laboratory, Tristain Academy_

After enjoying myself some moments with Siesta, we arrived at Miss Chevreuse's lab there we saw Miss Chevreuse enjoying a cup of tea, she saw us and she told me to do the last preparations…

"Done!" I said while finishing the product I worked on this whole morning, I feel like my skills are leveling up! Kukuku I must be level 15 by now.

"Is that the thing you said it will be amazing to watch?" Miss Chevreuse asked me while looking at the product, "Just what is this thing?"

"Yeah, it is and sorry Miss Chevreuse you'll have to wait until the Exhibition to find out!" I said while scratching the back of my head, this will be amazing!

"Well it's just in a few minutes so I don't have to wait too much…" Miss Chevreuse said while crossing her arms and smiling towards me, "Anyway is that your new maid you kept talking about?" Miss Chevreuse whispered to me while pointing at Siesta who was reading some of the books.

"Yeah, isn't she absolutely beautiful?" I said while smiling really wide, I guess Miss Chevreuse wanted to meet Siesta since I kept talking about Siesta while being here.

"Yeah and she has a nice figure"

"I know" I said while smiling and drooling a little bit, those breasts are amazing…

"You know…" Miss Chevreuse started talking, then I looked at her, "There is alchemy that can alter one's body permanently…"

"! S-So that means…?!"

"Yeah, you can increase a certain something!" Miss Chevreuse said with a smile and I caught on what she said, i-increase s-something? I then looked at Siesta's breasts, "Don't you want to increase something?" Now Siesta's breasts were my center of attention… Increase their size?! S-So tentative… guhh… but!

"Sorry no can do Miss Chevreuse" I said with a straight face, then I saw Miss Chevreuse looking at me, "Love doesn't come from one's body! If I just love her by the body then what is the point on keeping her near me? I don't care about the body, I mean it still is a sweet pleasure, but if I alter her then she won't be herself! I love Siesta because she is Siesta!" I said very serious towards Miss Chevreuse, then I saw her smiling.

"You passed Kazuki!" Miss Chevreuse said then she smacked my back.

"Eh?"

"Alchemy, you see it's the creation of many things, sure it can alter something but just for a limited time, if you alter something permanently then you are disrespecting the rule of Alchemy, because Alchemy is the essence of life, it's nature itself!" Miss Chevreuse said to me while raising one finger.

"Miss Chevreuse…"

"Now you have the potential to become an alchemist!" Miss Chevreuse said then she smacked my back again, "I taught you the basics, now you need to put them on practice, you are my first alchemy student, now go get them Kazuki!"

"Of course Miss Chevreuse!" I said while smiling, I had a good alchemy teacher I feel blissful, "But does this mean you won't teach me?"

"Of course! But if you need something, you know where to find me and also if you need materials or a cauldron to make something then you can use my lab freely!" Miss Chevreuse said while smiling, she is a good person I have my own permission to come!

"Thank you Miss Chevreuse!" I said smiling to her, then I saw her wiping her eyes.

"My first alchemy student, grew so much!"

"Miss Chevreuse it has only been 2 days!"

"I know, I know!" Miss Chevreuse said then she picked her hat up and put it on her head, "Now I must go I need to be with the Teachers, I wish you good luck Kazuki!" Miss Chevreuse said then she started heading towards the door, "Oh I forgot to give you what you asked! Here Catch!" Miss Chevreuse said while throwing me something I caught it and I saw it, "Good Luck Student!"

"Thank you Teacher!" I saluted towards the now closed door, "Siesta come here!" I then called Siesta then I grabbed the medium sized pouch I bought yesterday.

"What is it Kazuki?" Siesta asked while standing like a maid, then I gave her the medium sized pouch, "What is this?"

"It's a medium sized pouch, I bought it yesterday and I want you to keep it!" I told Siesta, she tilted her head, "Please put it around your waist!"

"O-Okay!" Siesta said then she did as commanded, Siesta, with her red maid uniform, now had a medium sized pouch attached on her waist, the pouch was on her right, "B-But why did you give me this?"

"Well…" I started, I can't think of anything to say… Usually in games maids are in the party to provide support, or to heal the protagonist but Siesta doesn't have a weapon... Note to self: Have Siesta prepare for combat… probably, "I want you to support me"

"Eh?" Siesta then said, I looked at her and her eyes shined a little bit and she also had a blush.

"I want you to give me support with this!" I said while grabbing one of the bottles that were on the table.

"What is that?"

"Low Potion!"

"Low Potion?"

"Yeah, with this I can recover from some injuries!" I said while smiling towards Siesta then she looked at me really confused, "Let me demonstrate…" I said then I unsheathed Derf and with the tip of Derf's blade I pinched my left hand's finger and a little trail of blood came from my finger with that I sheathed Derf.

"K-Kazuki! What are you-?!"

"Watch" I said then I showed Siesta my finger, and her face got even more worried, I have to hurry seeing Siesta with that face is breaking my heart, I then grabbed the bottle of Low Potion and drank it, "Puhaa~ It tasted good!" I said while wiping my mouth, the taste is really strange but… it tastes kinda good.

Then Siesta looked at my finger, "U-Uh? I-It's cured?" Siesta said while her eyes widened, I smiled then I went towards her and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, you see with this potion I can heal from small wounds, and I want you to hold these for me"

"E-Eh? M-Me?!"

"Yeah you Siesta!" I said while smiling, "I want you to support me whenever I am in danger! But please do not put yourself in danger that is an order!"

"O-Okay, please let me support you!" Siesta said with a smile on her face, "But when should I give them to you?" Siesta asked while grabbing all the bottles of the same color and putting them inside her pouch.

"Whenever you see me in pain from a wound" I said smiling towards her, then I saw her nodding, I got another party member! Yeah!

"By the way Kazuki, what is that Miss Chevreuse gave you?" Siesta said coming towards me, I looked at what Miss Chevreuse threw me and smiled, "Another pouch?"

"Yeah, it's essential an alchemist carries one with him" I then looked at the pouch and it was the same design and material from Siesta's but this one's color was black, I then attached it to my waist and I now had a pouch in my left side, finally I went towards another table that had the round bottles but each one had different color, "Let's go Siesta! A School needs to be impressed!" I said while grabbing all the bottles and putting them inside my pouch with all that inside my pouch I grabbed my last creation and went towards the door.

"Of course Kazuki!" Siesta said then she caught up with me and hugged my right arm tightly, I'm now motivated nothing can faze me!

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Courtyard, Tristain Academy_

"Kazuki! Stop making that face!" Louise, who is now awake, shouted towards me.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What face? I'm normal, I'm completely normal!" I said without taking a look away from what I was currently watching, I'm glad I'm not a sprite if I was I would be currently sweating bullets.

"You are NOT NORMAL! Now straighten that face we are almost next!" Louise shouted towards me, but I couldn't even listen to her, I'm lost, eh? This is a dream? Thank you so much, "Siesta can't you do something?"

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere, but I already tried but it seems he doesn't react…" I'm hearing some strange voices, I wonder where they come from… Hahaha..ha.

"Don't worry Little ladies I got this!" A strange voice came from my back, who is in my back? Did I leave something on when I went to sleep in my room? "PARTNER LOOK! YOUR MAID IS REMOVING HER CLOTHES!"

"WHAT? WHERE?!" I said frantically looking left and right, ah… Oh yeah… I'm in Halkeginia now and these people are Louise, Siesta and Derf, "Thank you Derf I owe you one"

"No problem Partner, but for now I suggest you endure this"

"Endure what?" I said then I looked at the two people in front of me, Siesta was fidgeting a little while blushing and for the other person…

"KAAAAAZUUUUKIIIIII"

"L-Louise! Wait! Derf said it! Derf said it!" I saw Louise really angry preparing her wand, then she pointed at me.

"DIEEE YOU PERVERTED DOG!"

Then I was hit by an explotion, "S-Sorry Louise, I'm too nervous…" I said towards Louise with a sad expression, then I saw Siesta grabbing a potion from her pouch and giving it to me, "Thank you Siesta" I said then she smiled and I gulped the potion from one gulp.

"Nervous why?" Louise asked finally calmed down, what? How come she is not nervous?

"JUST LOOK AT THAT!" I shouted then I pointed towards my center of worries, the whole school, when Siesta and me went to get Louise she was angry for not waking her up, after that the three of us went where some teachers told us to go, and I saw it… the stage… they designed a square stage on the center of the courtyard, on the right there was the standby tent for everyone that was next, and we were next… on front of the stage was the whole school sitting, and right next to everyone's seats there were seats for the headmaster and Henrietta on front, "I-I-I-I-I c-c-can't h-h-handle large crowds"

"Oh come on just stop whining!" Louise said towards me, she is definitely not helping ahh crap I thought about the people again! My heart might burst out of my chest… well I have to calm myself before—

"That was the Snowy Wind Tabitha"

"We are up next Kazuki, let's go" Louise said then we got closer to the entrance of the tent that lead directly to the stage, "Listen… Just bow and come back…"

"Eh?"

"What do you want to further humiliate yourself in front of the whole school?" Louise said very serious towards me, I gulped, I don't want that but… I can't back down, "I even don't know your abilities so I don't know what you can do… anyway just do that and we'll be fine"

"B-But-!"

"Next up is Miss Louise de La Valliere" I heard death calling us to stage, oh craaaap!

"Let's go" Louise said with a serious face and then she started walking towards the stage, I can't do this… I-I don't know… then I felt a little push on my back.

"Everything will be fine Kazuki! Come on, let's go Dear Master of Mine!" Siesta said while smiling and also while holding my last creation.

"O-O-O-Okay, remember to g-g-g-give me that when I call you okay?" I said trying not to smile awkwardly towards Siesta, then I saw Siesta smiling and nodding, "And don't bow I don't want other guys looking at your breasts!" Siesta nodded and with that both of us walked towards the stage, I shot an apologetic look to Louise and she just simply nodded.

Finally I made it to the center of the stage, Siesta to my left and Louise on my right, I then saw Kirche waving her hand towards me while smiling, I also saw Tabitha looking at me directly, then I saw Irukukwu looking at me with expectantly eyes and finally I saw the commoners all standing up behind the nobles while smiling, and I saw Miss Chevreuse, she noticed me and gave me a thumbs up while smiling, I swear her teeth shined... this is nerve breaking.

"Let me introduce: My familiar spirit, Kazuki Wedner and his maid, Siesta, as for Kazuki's class… His class is…" Louise said while looking at the floor a little bit sad, I was about to tell her not to worry but…

"Keep it up, The Zero Louise!" Some fat student I don't know shouted on the front seat, I just hope he means it… then I saw Louise looking at the seats where Henrietta and the Headmaster where, damn it she is too worried to keep an image to Henrietta.

"His class is…" Then Louise snapped out and she looked determined, I smiled that is the Louise I know, "Commoner!" Louise shouted, I deadpanned, this is the Louise I know...

Everyone bursted out laughing, "Class you mean his ranking?! You're great, The Zero Louise!" These bastards, I wish I could cut them down…

"As we expected!"

"Then his maid must be even lower than him!" I then heard someone start badmouthing Siesta.

"No wonder if it's from The Zero Louise, she really is a failure!" Then someone added fuel to my fire of anger.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID PEOPLE!" I said as I started to glare at them, everyone was startled and they all made no noise, "Louise, Siesta stand at the side of the stage, Siesta remember what I told you, now let me take care of this!"

"B-But! K-Kazuki!" Louise said then I saw Siesta touching Louise's shoulder, "O-Okay, just don't humiliate yourself!" Louise said while stomping away, Siesta just mouthed a good luck towards me, and I turned around my back facing the audience.

Come on Kazuki! You can do this! You defeated millions of demons, you saved millions of princesses, you saved Earth millions of times… in games, so why I can't do this?! I then took a deep breath, and I turned around with my right leg raised a little bit and touching my left leg forming a 4.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" I said in English, "I will now present you my abilities! Prepare to be amazed!" Or not, I then grabbed a bottle containing white liquid, "Now for my first demonstration… Watch this!" I said, then I presented the bottle to the audience, I could hear some of them laugh, "And now onto the demonstration!" I said then I threw the bottle near the left edge of the stage and when it crashed, there suddenly was a wall of ice.

"W-WHAT?!"

"How did he do that?"

"Now that would be a problem… for my next demonstration, watch this!" I said, then I presented the audience a bottle containing red liquid, "Now let's fire things up!" I said, then I threw the bottle towards the wall of ice, when it crashed, there suddenly were flames and the ice wall was destroyed completely.

"H-H-How is he doing that?"

"He is a commoner just… how?"

"Huh? What is that people? Are you hot? Why don't I-?" I said then I got a bottle out with my left hand, this one had green liquid, and I unsheathed Derf with my right hand, I threw the bottle up in the air and I backed away from my original position then I saw the bottle falling down, I ran with Derf, I raised him above my head and I slashed vertically hitting the bottle, "—why don't I give you a dust of wind?" This created a gust of wind strong that shook some seats, I gotta control the strength of that one… note to self: Save the Wind one for emergencies.

"W-What?"

"How?"

"And have you ever seen sweet sparkles? If not then…" I sheathed Derf and I got a bottle of red liquid and a bottle of blue liquid, I then mixed both liquids and a reaction started forming, I threw the bottle up in the air, "I present you sweet sparkles!" Then the bottle exploded and from it little sparkles of red and blue came out.

"Whoa!"

"It's very beautiful!"

"And now for my final act, I ask that my beautiful assistant hands me the last thing!" I said while stretching my left arm towards my right, Siesta blushed a little and came up on stage and finally she handed me my last invention, then she got down the stage and stood next to Louise, "Thank you, now Ladies and Gentlemen!" I said while crouching down and putting my invention on the ground, I then grabbed a bottle of red liquid and I put the rope on the red liquid this got the rope to ignite.

"I present you with a firework!" I said then the sparkle got inside the firework and it flew into the sky, I hope it explodes if not I am dead… Then as if Brimir heard my prayers the firework exploded, showing sparkles form all the colors.

"Whoa~!"

"It looks very stylish and beautiful!"

"That is all!" I said while bowing and putting a hand on my chest, I didn't show the brown one… but oh well…

I then heard clapping, I lifted my face and everyone was clapping and shouting, I smiled and I looked to my right seeing Louise with a face of disbelief, then she snapped out of it and came towards the center of the stage with Siesta.

"I-I can't believe what I saw… You did magic… Kazuki you did magic!" Louise said towards me, I just shook my head.

"No, I did not do magic, I just used magic" I said smiling towards Louise, Louise got a bit confused, "I'll explain you later" Louise nodded, and I saw the teacher that received me on the first day coming towards us.

"That was absolutely amazing, some cheers to Miss Valliere, her familiar and her familiar's maid" Mr. Colbert said while looking really excited, then the crowd cheered and we started waving at them I got a little dizzy, Ugh… Can't handle big crowds, with that me, Louise and Siesta got out of the stage, I was trying not to fall down by leaning my arm into a wall.

"Ugh… Big crowds are scary… it's a good thing most of them were girls… if they were all boys… I would have… UGHHH!"

"K-Kazuki?" I heard Siesta ask really worried, just thinking about that big crowd is death to me.

"K-Kazuki are you okay?" I then heard Louise ask me, I looked at her and I felt my face go pale.

"N-No more big crowds okay?" I said towards Louise, she nodded and I smiled a little bit.

"Now…" We then heard a voice which was from Mr. Colbert on stage, "Onto the winner's announcement, this year's championship goes to…" T-T-This year? Please tell me I don't have to stand up again like this next year Ugh… "Miss Louise de La Valliere, her familiar and her familiar's maid!" Oh god no…

"W-What? We… We… We won?" Louise said really happy, then she grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the stage.

"N-No, wait Louise! Anything but the stage again!" I said while trying to resist but then I felt someone pushing from behind me, "Do you even abandon me Siesta? That's it I'm dead…" I said while I was dragged towards the stage, there I saw Henriettta, the Headmaster, Mr. Colbert and Miss Chevreuse.

Then we made it to the center of the stage and once again, I started to get dizzy, too many people, I then saw Louise and Siesta kneeling in front of Henrietta, "You really have a wonderful familiar Louise and his maid seems to be supporting him pretty well"

"You praise me too much your Highness" Siesta said while still kneeling in front of Henrietta, then Henrietta grabbed a little crown and put it on top of Louise's head.

"My dear friend, you won and your familiar made a spectacular show!"

"No you mustn't your Highness, he isn't worthy of your praise he is just a familiar"

"But he defended you when the crowd was making fun of you"

"… Yeah and for that…" Louise said then I saw her looking at me, "I'm thankful!" Louise said while smiling, I smiled back and I gave her a thumbs up, then I saw Henrietta getting closer to me.

"You really are an interesting familiar, I hope that we can get to know each other soon!" Henrietta said while smiling towards me, I felt my face heating up, I scratched my right cheek with my right hand and I nodded.

That's it, I decided… I will dance with Henrietta tomorrow!

(Short Time Skip)

After getting more congratulations from the crowd and teachers, the three of us were wandering around the courtyard when…

"W-What is this shaking?"

"Earthquake?"

The ground was shaking, then we saw a huge golem on the next part of the courtyard, "What is that?" Louise said then she started to run towards were the giant golem is.

"Hey, wait Louise! Let's go Siesta!" I shouted and then we started running after Louise, when we caught up with her, we saw the giant golem more closer, "W-W-Whoa that thing is huge!" The golem was almost as tall as the school which was very tall like a building in a city, this has to be a joke…

"W-W-What is-?" Louise tried to say, but then I saw the giant golem's right hand about to grab her.

"Watch out!" I then pushed Louise out of the way, and the golem grabbed me and lifted me up in the air, "I can see my house… is what I want to say, but let me go you…" I shouted while turning my body and I saw someone on top of the golem, the figure was a cloaked one, but I could see the figure was a woman and that she had green hair, "Don't tell me you are…" I tried to say but I felt the golem tighten his hand that held me, "A…AUGHHHHHHHH!" I shouted, damn it's crushing my bones, I have to get out of this… I then started squirming and I got my hand on my pouch, I tried to see the color of the contents but I wasn't able to, "Damn it… Louise, Siesta RUN!" I shouted while still squirming around.

"Kazuki!"

"K-Kazuki!" I then saw Louise getting her wand out and pointing it at the golem, "Let go of Kazuki!"

"I said RUN Louise so RUN!" I shouted but then Louise started chanting, "Stop chanting and run!" The cloaked figure chuckled.

"It's impossible" And then the golem's left hand started getting closer to Louise, I started squirming even more, just a little bit more and I can see the contents.

"**FIREBALL!**" Louise shouted while pointing her wand towards the golem, but nothing happened.

"You see? Now R—" I was trying to shout at Louise but an explosion happened right next to me, "Gyaaaaaah!"

"K-Kazuki? S-Sorry it was a little mistake!" Louise said, then she started to panic, I felt my hands a bit free because of the explosion and I squirmed a little and I saw the content of the bottle… it was red, Good thing I didn't break it or I would be toast by now.

"That's a fireball?" The cloaked figure said and she started to laugh a little, I have to find the bottle with white liquid, "Oh?" Then she noticed something, right next to us was a wall and it was cracking, damn it I have to find it faster!

"L-Let go of Kazuki!"

"You just made my day with your luck" The cloaked woman said while laughing, I found it! Now just to…

"W-Whoa!" I said because suddenly the golem moved and punched the wall that was cracking, then the cloaked woman entered through the wall, "Now is my chance!" I then grabbed the bottle with white liquid with my right hand and, "**Elementia: Ice!**" I shouted then I broke the bottle on the golem's hand, just hope it works…

I saw the cloaked woman got out with some box on hand, and as on cue the golem's hand started to freeze, I just have to put strength and… "!" The cloaked woman then noticed that I broke from the golem's restrain, I fell and I quickly grabbed a bottle of red liquid.

"**Elementia: Fire!**" I shouted then I threw the bottle towards the woman, she smiled and just held her hand towards the bottle and the bottle broke on her hand, "Your mom didn't tell you to play with fire?!" I shouted then I fell on the ground, "Kuh!"

""Kazuki!"" I heard both Louise and Siesta yell, then I looked up and I saw the cloaked woman.

"Aghhhh! W-What is this?!" She was shouting on pain and because of that she lost a little bit of footing and she slipped a little bit she barely saved herself but for the box, "Damn it the box!"

I then ran with all my strength and caught the box, "Omph, this feels heavy…" I said while returning to where I was, just in front of Siesta and Louise, "You have to earn this woman! You can't just go around getting golems to do your job! You like it dirty eh?"

"You bastard! You will pay!" She said while standing on top of the golem once again, "Golem! Go!" She commanded and the golem responded, the golem raised it's left arm and was about to punch me but…

"Siesta hand me a potion! And get down!" I said then we crouched and the arm passed us creating a bit of a breeze, then we stood up.

"Kazuki, here!" I heard Siesta shout, then she threw me a potion and I caught it with my left hand, then I unsheathed Derf with my right hand.

"**Item: Low Potion!**" I said then I drank the potion and the wounds from me falling on the ground disappeared, "I don't know who you are, and certainly I don't know what you are planning but! You are robbing! And I won't accept that, you thief!" I said while pointing Derf at the golem, I then saw again the height of the golem, oh crap… I should have let them go… Yeah, maybe if…

"I won't forgive you! You made a burn in my fair skin and now you try to take away what is already mine, I won't forgive you!" She then shouted a war cry.

**[Vs. Giant Golem and Cloaked Woman]**

"Why didn't I let them go?" I asked to myself, "Let's see if I can do a thing" I said then I started to dash towards the giant golem.

"Giant Golem, crush him like the rat he is!" The cloaked woman commanded and the giant golem raised it's right foot.

"Oh no!" I stopped on my tracks, and if videogames don't lie to me, "Everyone! JUMP!" I shouted, then when the golem was about to stomp I jumped and nothing happened, "Thank you games!" I then kept dashing and I arrived where the golem put it's foot and I tried slashing the foot horizontally with Derf, keyword tried.

"W-W-W-What a-a-a-are y-y-y-you d-d-doing partner!? I can't slash rock!" Derf said while trembling, and yeah because of the impact with the foot, Derf now was shaking.

So slashing is out of question what else should I-?

"Stomp him!" The cloaked woman said and then the golem raised it's foot once again, and I'm directly underneath it.

"Oh crap… Sonic give me your powers!" I shouted then I started to run towards Louise and Siesta, but since the foot was very big I was about to get crushed when… "I forgot I even had these!" My runes shined and I started to run faster and…

*STOMP*

… I was able to get out just in the nick of time, "Che, Beginner's Luck!"

"I already heard that, search for another insult!" I said while getting another bottle out of my pouch, damn I only have one… and it's the brown one… I just hope that what I think it will do will happen

"Shut up, Golem just punch him until his bones are completely crushed!" The cloaked woman once again commanded and the golem raised it's right arm, wait! Didn't I destroy that arm already? No time to think! I got the brown bottle as fast as I could and I sheathed Derf.

I closed my eyes, please work… "**Elementia Buff: Earth!**" I shouted while crushing the bottle with both my hands, then I felt the liquid on my hands and I started noticing it happening…

The golem's punch was coming closer and closer until finally it was about to reach me, but I…

*THUD*

… stopped the punch with a punch from my right hand.

"W-W-WHAT?"

"E-EH?"

"K-Kazuki?"

I heard all three of them said really surprised, then the golem's right arm was destroyed once again, "H-How did you!?"

"Ladies and… oh wait it's just Ladies, please look at my hands!" I shouted then I showed my hands towards the cloaked woman.

"H-How? B-But you are a commoner, y-you are not a magician or a spirit!" The cloaked woman yelled at me, because now my arms were enveloped by earth, but…

"D-D-Damn they feel so heavy!" I said while my arms dropped and dragging me down too, crap I need to make some adjustments to this… or… Super important note to self: Get stronger.

"Y-YOU! Just leave me already!" The cloaked woman said then the left golem's hand picked me up, "Fly!" And they threw me up towards the sky, you lose! It's time for…!

"QUICK-TIME EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!" I said while falling, I raised my arms and started descending faster, "X" I shouted and I hit the head of the golem, making it stagger but it held itself, I started falling, "SQUAREEE" I shouted then I felt my arms less heavy and I tried holding myself from the chest of the golem, "Mashing Circle!" I said then I began climbing the golem with both my hands, I feel like a monkey… I can do this I can definitely do this! But right at that moment my arms returned to normal, "Wha-?"

I was about to fall when the golem's right hand caught me, you again just stay destroyed! "You had me for a moment but now…" Then the golem let me go and I started to fall, and I saw the cloaked woman falling too, "I got you" Then I saw the left arm coming towards me, she will crush—

*THUD*

With the left arm the golem punched me towards the ground, "Puhaa~" I coughed blood, then I saw the right arm coming towards me, damn I'm done for…

""KAZUKIIIIIII!"" I heard both Louise and Siesta shout, damn it… I'm no more…

But just as hope vanished for me, "Fireball!" I heard Kirche's voice and then a Fireball came really fast and destroyed the right arm, and I finally fell into the ground, coughing a bit of blood.

**[Lose]**

I then heard some voices come towards me but I… just fainted, damn I'm pathetic.

(POV Change)

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

"And that is the last one, I hope he awakes soon…" Siesta said while looking a bit depressed, Siesta just made Kazuki drink the last "Low Potion" Siesta had, and most of his wounds disappeared, I'm glad, I thought he was about to die…

"Thank you Siesta if you want please stay here a little while…" I said towards Siesta and she just nodded while looking a bit down, damn it that Fouquet! If just I was better with magic I could have stopped Fouquet, and I could have helped Kazuki… but he just… Kazuki…

"How is he Louise?" I then heard a voice, I turned around.

"Your Highness?" I asked towards the Princess, why is she here? Didn't she had to go and check how was everyone?

"Don't worry Louise, I already got everything checked now let me check on Kazuki-san" The Princess said then she got closer to Kazuki and started checking him, "W-What? H-His wounds disappeared? H-How?"

"With this your Highness! It seems he calls this a "Low Potion"" I said towards the Princess, I just can't understand this guy, "But enough of that why is he not waking up?"

"Well, I believe he…"

"*snore* *snore*"

We all heard a snore and it was not coming from the annoying sword, it came from Kazuki, with that sound Siesta got a little bit brighter and started to refill our teas.

"STOP SLEEPING AND WAKE UP!" I shouted towards Kazuki, then I saw him rising from the bed.

"I'M NOT A SHEEP!" He said while shouting, then he looked at us and I saw him laugh awkwardly, "O-Oh you guys were here" He said while smiling and scratching the back of his head, this guy! He doesn't even know we were all worried about him! We…? Why? Me too…? Was I…?

"Kazuki-san you are awake, it's a relief!" I heard the Princess say and I looked at her and she was smiling.

"Oh? Henrietta? Sorry, I was just sleeping a little bit" Kazuki said while scratching the back of his head.

"Kazukiiiii!" I then heard Siesta and I saw her dashing towards Kazuki, then she tackled him, "I'm so glad, I'm so glad you woke up! I was so worried Kazuki!" Then Kazuki made a really stupid face, is he drooling?

"T-This feels nice… can you hug me more tightly?"

"Yes, Kazuki!"

"P-Paradise!"

I then stood up and got my wand out, "KAZUKIIIIIIII~!" I said very angry and furious, he is the worst dog ever I shall punish him! I then pointed my wand at him.

"W-Wait Louise! Siesta get out of the way!" Kazuki then pushed Siesta out of the way.

"STUPID DOOOOOOOOOOOG!" Then I made an explosion in front of him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

(Small Time Skip)

"So she still got away?" Kazuki asked while Siesta was bandaging him, why are his eyes moving strange? He keeps looking at Siesta.

"Yeah, and she got away with the Staff of Destruction…" The princess said while standing up, "Anyway I'm going to report what you just told me to the Headmaster and get a sketch of her, I bid you goodnight!" The princess said then she left my room.

"Well, that was short…" Kazuki said, then he started touching his bandages which were on his chest and arms, "I will never use that one again…"

"Oh yeah, what was that Kazuki? You called it Elementia?" I said while sitting on a chair in front of Kazuki, Kazuki just sat at the edge of my bed and Siesta sat next to him.

"Yeah, that was Elementia… I don't know if another person already owns the name of that skill…" Kazuki said while looking at the roof.

"That is not the point!" I yelled at him, it's not time for your stupid words!

"Well… remember I told you I can't make magic but rather use it?" He asked towards me and I just nodded, finally he got serious, "Well it's just as I say it, I use magic, or rather magical potions"

"Magical Potions? What is that?" Siesta asked while tilting her head, Kazuki just ruffled her hair and smiled.

"It's normal potions, like water… but I added certain things or materials being the case" Kazuki said while crossing his arms, "I don't understand it also but, from what Miss Chevreuse told me, the magical potions act like magic but not at the same time because when I create those it's like I have a portion of magic in a bottle and since I always throw it… you can take it like I am casting with a rod and on that rod a ball of the color of the element is formed when you feel it's ready you launch it creating a little bit of magic"

"… So you are secluding magic in a bottle and then releasing that magic?"

"I think so… sorry I still don't understand it a little bit…" Kazuki said while scratching the back of his head, well at least he is alive and well.

(POV Change)

"Kazuki, I will go now" Siesta said while looking at me, oh yeah it's already late…

"Let me accompany you to the door!" I said smiling towards Siesta, then she smiled and nodded, ahh I missed that smiled while sleeping.

"I will start changing… don't take too much Kazuki…" Louise said while scratching the left side of her head.

Me and Siesta stood up and headed towards the door, we got outside, "I'm sorry I got you worried Siesta" I said while scratching the back of my head, Siesta just shook her head.

"I knew you were okay, but I was shocked when I saw you coughing blood, I felt in the end of the world…"

"Sorry…"

"No need to worry"

"Oh yeah Siesta I got you a permanent order from now on!" I said looking at Siesta very serious, I want to test that theory I want to test it!

"What is it Kazuki?"

"I want you that every night starting from tonight you drink two glasses of milk!" I said then I imagined a sparkle coming out from my eyes.

"Okay, but why?"

"Don't worry about that, I just assure it will be completely safe" I said looking at Siesta then I imagined two sparkles coming out from my eyes, perverts from the world did you already caught on?

"Okay, then goodnight Kazuki!" Siesta said then she approached me, and she stood on her toes and she kissed my check.

"G-G-G-Goodnight S-S-Siesta!" I said then I felt my face heat up, she keeps doing that, then when I get a room for both of us… "… I can't wait to get my own room!"

I then entered the room and I saw Louise already on bed, I quickly ran to my pile of hay and I sat on it, "Kazuki…" Louise started talking, I hope she didn't hear what I said…

"W-What is it?"

"T-T-Thank you"

"Eh? For what?"

"Y-Y-You know… the Exhibition…"

"Oh, that!" I then imagined the crowd again, "Oh… that…" I then started to get dizzy.

"It was amazing what you did"

"Thank you… I couldn't let you down, could I?" I said smiling towards Louise, she just covered her face with the sheets.

"Hm… and please be careful…" Oh? "I don't want you to die" Louise said, then I felt a bit surprised, she has changed a little… on the first days she was so bossy I couldn't think of what to do, but now… I'm starting to like her.

"Don't worry, I won't die" Oh crap "So next time I see that golem the two of us will be beating it" I said, I have to watch myself… I have been getting too cocky, "It's going to get rocky…" I said then I looked at Louise and she was already sleeping, I smiled and I remembered what happened today, "I'll never use the earth one until I'm completely prepared…" I have to live! In order to see the fruits of the experiment I told Siesta to do, in order to get stronger, and also tomorrow is the Ball, I can't die tomorrow!

**[A/N]**

**Okay, I have to be honest when I was writing the part where they were about to go on stage, my heart was beating so hard that I began to question myself "What is happening?" And I discovered it, I felt like I was Kazuki and I was in his position I was so damn nervous and even the parts where he was dizzy I was getting dizzy haha.**

**Anyway, the long surprise that Kazuki had for everyone is here! How did you like his new fighting style? And remember since he is using that fighting style for the first time he is a total novice, anything you want Kazuki to create? Anything you want to see him create and use it to fight? Review my friends!**

**Anyway, as I said on my first A/N the results of the poll are here! And the order of the fics I will create go like this:**

**Oda Nobuna no Yabou (Ambition of Oda Nobuna)**

**Highschool DxD **

**Rosario + Vampire**

**Infinite Stratos**

**Senran Kagura**

**Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**Date A Live**

**Maken-Ki!**

**Dog Days**

**SAO**

**Absolute Duo**

**Shinmai Maou no Testament**

**No Game No Life**

**Persona 4**

**Symphogear**

**Seikon no Qwaser**

**Idolm ster**

**Freezing**

**Conception 2**

**Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance**

**Please Review and if you liked the fic please leave a favorite and if you really liked the fic please leave a follow.**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	8. Let's Party all night!

**[A/N]**

**Hey there guys! I'm back… why do I say this? Well… like I said in my HOTD fic, my computer is acting kinda strange… sometimes it will turn on, sometimes it won't turn on, sometimes when I'm working it will turn off and so on and on… My computer is almost dead and since I'm so damn poor I can't buy another one from the get go*cries* and… I been having some IRL problems… sorry guys.**

**Anyway, I'm back with more The Familiar of Zero fic, but first I would like to mention 1 honorable person: LordOtakuGamer because he was the 100 follower to this fic, but of course every single follower, every single favorite, every single review and every single reader is precious to me, I don't know what I could do without you guys! You are awesome! I hope you have a good day and so on! :)**

**OKAY! LET'S DO THIS! Please enjoy! *bows 90 degrees***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, I just own my OC!**

**The Gamer Familiar of Zero**

**Chapter 7: Let's Party all night!**

**[Select Character]**

**[Kazuki]**

[Louise]

**OK!**

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

"Ughh…"

"What is it partner? Why are you grunting?" I heard Derf said to my right, I just kept lying on the floor.

"If you had muscles you would understand" I said while standing up, note to self: Get a temporary bed until I get my own room.

"I have… do you want to see them?" Derf said then I looked at him curiously, d-does he have muscles? M-Maybe I misunderstood Derf all this time, "Look, I can stand up… Urggggg!" Derf grunted then he started to stand up, I marveled at that… then, "Whoaaaa" Derf fell to the floor.

"… I'll come back later, I need to train a little bit, and then I will go to Miss Chevreuse's lab and finally class with Louise" I said while walking to the closet and grabbing Louise's clothes for the day, I heard some clanking sounds from behind me but I just ignored it, "Derf… Today it's the ball, right?" I asked while looking at the floor.

"Yeah, why do you ask Partner?" Derf asked, then my heart was beating so fast, Why?! Why am I not braver?! I need to find a way to get braver! "Don't tell me you will try and dance with the Princess" Derf hit the nail and I got more nervous.

"Y-Yeah… i-is it wrong?" I asked while scratching the back of my head, uwaaa just thinking about it is nerve wrecking, m-maybe I can create a Bravery Potion… no, what if that potion suddenly transforms me into a Guiche?... Nope, I say nope to this.

"Do you like her?"

"Wh-Wha-?" I asked flustered while looking at Derf, then I felt like he was smiling, "O-Oh… S-Siesta must be calling me… l-later Derf!" I said while heading towards the door and opening and closing it at a really fast speed… Is it true? Do I like Henrietta? I then imagined Henrietta smiling and I felt my face heat up, K-Kuhhh… I must not let this get in my way.

"Oh, Kazuki! I was about to go see you" I heard a voice coming from my right, I then looked at the source of the voice.

"Siesta? Don't worry, I jus—Wait, is that what I think it is?" I said while looking at Siesta who was in her red maid uniform, she was currently holding 4 bags and if my virtual memory card is right, "Are those the costumes I ordered from Mr. Tailor?"

"Yeah, they seem to have just arrived for you and since I am your maid, I get all your mail and deliver it to you" Siesta said then I went towards her and got the bags from her, I turned the bags and I saw that in front it had the name of the girls.

"Okay, here's Louise's order" I said while grabbing individually the bag with Louise's name, "Here, let me put it in her chair" I said then I handed the other 3 bags to Siesta.

"Okay, then I will also deliver the other two to Miss Zerbst and Miss Tabitha" Siesta said then with a smile she bowed to me, Nice Image get! And then she went to the respective rooms.

I once again entered Louise's room and I saw she was still sleeping and for some reason Derf was also sleeping… again, I smiled, "This sight is nice to my heart" I whispered then I put the bag on Louise's chair and once again I got out of the room, "Done" I said then I looked around and Siesta just came out of Tabitha's room.

"Oh, Kazuki! I'm done" Siesta said, then she came towards me, "What shall we do today?" Siesta asked with a smile on her face, I then ruffled her hair.

"Well, first of all let's go deliver this bag to your room okay?" I asked Siesta, then she nodded, "And then you can try some costumes, that is if you want to" I said and Siesta nodded again, "Then I will ask you to put on a costume and we will go run and you can watch me train my swordsmanship, finally we will go to Miss Chevreuse's lab and that will be all your orders for the day Siesta, so do you like today's schedule?"

"Yeah, I think it's lovely, now then shall we go?" Siesta asked with a smile, then I smiled too and nodded, "Then let's go Kazuki!" Siesta said but not before once again.

"Heavens!" I said while smiling, because Siesta like the last two times hugged my left arm between her breasts, "Onwards to the commoner's quarters!" I said while raising my right arm.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Siesta's (Temporary) Room, Tristain Academy_

"W-Whoa! What are all these costumes called?" Siesta said while picking up random costumes from her bed, I was celebrating inwardly, Mr. Tailor I don't know how did you recreate all the costumes… but I admire you!

"Which one will you try first?" I asked towards Siesta, then Siesta started to think for a while, then picked one randomly.

"This one first" Siesta said with a smile, "I will go change Kazuki" Siesta said then she bowed to me and she went to her door and left.

"… Can I skip scenes until she comes?" I asked myself, I then sat on the tea table on the center of the room and grabbed a cup of tea, "Man… how destructive will that costume be?"

(Small Time Skip)

"…I didn't finish the first of the series right? And just when the sequel was about to come out… talking about time, what mo—"

"Sorry, to keep you waiting Kazuki" I heard Siesta's voice and I turned towards the door and… my mind blew up, I felt my eyes popping, "H-How does it look?"

"T-This is… This is absolutely fantastic!" I said while smiling widely, what Siesta was now wearing is a Nurse outfit, it was a pink coat but it had a V-neck so I could see some cleavage, and the length of the skirt was short and very tight, "Ooh~! A girl wearing this costume I don't mind getting hurt"

"No, you can't do that Kazuki" Siesta said worriedly toward me, then I looked at her and she had a worried face, "If you keep doing that I will not know what to do" Siesta said while still looking worriedly.

"Siesta…" I said while worried, damn I made her worry again I shouldn't… Hm? My vision then fell to Siesta's breasts.

"So please don't, I—" Siesta kept scolding/worrying me, but since she was bending a little to the front, I could see her breasts bouncing while talking, k-kuhhh…

"C-Cure me Nurse!" I said while kneeling in front of Siesta, "This patient won't be any problem to you, so please just cure me" I said while looking at Siesta with a smile, I then felt some liquid fall from my nose but I ignored it.

"T-Then what can I do?" Siesta said while bending a little bit more, Kaaah… A button of her coat is about to burst, will it burst? Well, more breasts image to me!

"C-Costumes, please put more costumes!" I said while clasping my hands together and smiling really widely.

"O-Okay, then wait right here" Siesta said then she picked up another costume and then she went to change, I then snapped out of some trance and stood up.

"W-What the-? What happened?" I asked to myself, I felt like I was doing something super perverted… maybe just my imagination… or not, note to self: Stop Perving.

(Time Skip)

After a costume show, with me as the only public and Siesta as the only model, Siesta was now on the last costume which was the school swimsuit, I was smiling at her then I clapped while she walked around happily, her happiness was showing more and more while this little costume show started, then suddenly Siesta stopped and saw the last "costume" on her bed.

"I-Is this-?" Siesta asked while staring at the "costume" on the bed, then I stood up and saw the "costume", "K-Kazuki, m-maybe they did a mistake t-this is not—" Siesta said while looking very surprised.

"It's not a mistake" I said, then Siesta looked at me, then I smiled to her, "It's yours" Then I grabbed the "costume", "It's for tonight, since you are my maid, you will be accompanying me and the others, so I guessed you needed a dress" I said then I got a bit worried and scratched the back of my head, "Or did you already have one?"

Siesta was utterly shocked, even she was gaping like a fish, "C-Can I go? C-Can I really go with you?" Siesta asked while looking at me directly at my eyes.

"Of course" I said while smiling then I started to ruffle gently Siesta's hair, "We'll go together, then we'll enjoy a little dance and if you want to we can go see the moonlight… or is it the moonlights?" I said while the last part I thought about it, then, "Whoa!" Siesta hugged me, then I felt the smoothness of the school swimsuit… whoa no wonder some people like to see girls cosplayed like this.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Siesta said then she started to laugh sweetly, "Then, then it's a promise? That we'll dance together?" Siesta said while looking at me, haha she must really like it she is smiling really wide and cutely.

"Of course, I mean you ARE MY maid, so why shouldn't we dance?" I said towards Siesta, then she smiled once again and she hugged me tightly.

"I can't wait, it will be our first dance!" Siesta said while jumping and holding me tightly, I chuckled a little bit, well it's also my first ever ball, but as long as the girls have fun then I'm happy.

"I can't wait too, but for now can I ask you to change to this?" I said while holding the gym shirt with bloomers, or better said P.E Clothes, "And will you train with me?"

"Okay, be back in a bit" Siesta said while smiling then she left while humming, so going to a ball is really that amazing? Well as long as she haves fun.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

(POV Change)

_Louise's Room_

"…Why?" I said while sitting on my chair and holding my head.

"… and that is how I single handedly beated a dragon with only an arm" The annoying sword said while on my lap, "So did you enjoy it, little Master?"

"NO!" I yelled towards the annoying sword, then I saw it got startled and I swear I saw some liquid shine from it's hilt, "Why did Kazuki leave me alone again? And to top it all with the annoying sword!"

"Well, you just hurt my feelings little Master… *sob*" The annoying sword started somehow to tear up, how can the stupid sword cry? No… I should leave it alone, it's not really that important.

"But, who knew that Mr. Tailor was right about the time these costumes would take" I said while looking at the clothes on my bed, just how many did Kazuki order? Well, I won't complain the dress is beautiful for tonight… wonder if Kazuki would like to dance with me? I then looked to the ceiling, will he? I-It's not like I want to dance with him, i-It's just that… you know… t-that… Ah! Yeah! I'm worried he might not know how to dance, as a master I should teach him how to dance!

"Little Master shouldn't you be in class? Stop daydreaming about my partner and go to class"

"W-WHA-?! I-I-I'm not daydreaming about Kazuki!" I shouted towards the sword while hitting it against my desk.

*CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG*

"Ow!" The stupid sword cried, and I began to calm myself… I'm not interested in him!

"*sigh* Dealing with you is so painful for me, let me just go to class…" I said while standing up, then I grabbed my wand and started to head out… "Oh, yeah I have to get Kazuki his equipment" I said then I reluctantly put the stupid sword on my back and I grabbed Kazuki's armor and headed towards the classroom but not before…

"Ah! It's Louise, good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Ugh… Zerbst" I groaned while glaring a little bit towards Zerbst, I just saw her earlier when the three of us, Tabitha included, went to have breakfast, "I don't want to get your germs all over my body" I said while walking a little bit ahead, I heard some footsteps following me so I guessed Zerbst and Tabitha were going to go together with me to class.

"Don't worry, if it gets on your body they will most likely fall off that flat chest of yours" I heard Zerbst said, I felt a vein pop up on my forehead and I turned around to glare at her.

"Z-ZERBST!" I yelled at her and she also started to glare at me, with this our usual morning argument started…

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Classroom, Tristain Academy_

"So…" The person beside me started, "Did you like the costumes?"

"A-Ah… w-well, I-I'll admit they weren't that bad" I said while looking away from him, that is how he starts another conversation with me? I'm a little bit disappointed… I-It's not like I wanted him to ask about me.

"Well, that is a relief, I already imagined you burning those costumes to crisp" Kazuki said while scratching the back of his head, currently we were on study hall then suddenly the door opened and he just came through the door, he said goodbye to Siesta, I gave him his equipment and here he is, is he a morning person?

"I won't! Just what sort of person do you take me for?" I asked a little bit angry towards Kazuki, then he got startled and started to scratch the back of his head while laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry, I just… thought you wouldn't like them" Kazuki said with an apologetic look, "But" Then he put his hand on top of my head, "I'm very glad you liked them, maybe next time you would like to show them to me?" Kazuki said while smiling, I felt my face heat up and I slapped his hand away from my head.

"W-W-W-W-What are you thinking?! As if I would do that! E-Especially for you!" I said while looking away from him, what is he doing? M-Me? Try those costumes for HIM? …Well, he would be really happy, b-but I'm not doing it! I'm the master and he is my partner!

"Ah! Sorry, I guess I got a little overexcited" Kazuki said while looking a bit saddened, h-he doesn't have to look that sad, just as I was about to tell him something someone came towards our desk, "Kirche? What is it? Did you need something?" Kazuki told Zerbst just like that, with a smile, that damn Zerbst!

"Oh Darling~! I just brought you some food since that flat chested master of yours doesn't give you" Zerbst said with a wide smile on her face, I glared at her, but then I realized something… this is the first time I have seen her smile like that.

"Really? Well…" Kazuki said then he held his hands on his stomach, "I kinda already ate with Siesta… and so…" Kazuki said but then he looked at Zerbst face, then suddenly he smiled widely, "But that wasn't enough, please let me eat this food too Kirche!"

"Oh, of course darling!" Zerbst said while smiling and then bending a little, then with the fork she picked something from the little box lunch she had, "Here say "Ahh!""

"It's kinda embarrassing do you think I could eat it by myself?" Kazuki said while scratching the back of his head, I felt really angry by some reason that I started to watch the events unfold while putting my arm on the desk and with the other hand I rested my head on it, don't worry about me just enjoy your damn moment!

"No~ If that is the case no food from me, now come on Darling say "Ahh~"" Zerbst said while getting the fork closer to Kazuki.

"A-Ahh" Kazuki did as told and opened his mouth, then Zerbst feed him, "Hmm, this is rather delicious! Did you make it yourself?" Kazuki said happily while still opening his mouth and Zerbst feeding him.

"W-Well, no… do you like homemade food?" Zerbst asked Kazuki while still feeding him, seriously when will they stop?!

"Yes, I really love homemade food, and my favorite as of now, is Siesta's cooking she cooks very very marvelous" Kazuki said with a happiness tone on his voice, is that so? How lucky for you, I don't care either way, I then looked at my right just to get away from this sight.

"Heh~ So a maid is winning against me? Interesting~" Zerbst said, then I heard she closed the lid of her lunch, "I'm glad you enjoyed that Darling! I hope you will enjoy today's ball"

"Don't worry I will enjoy it for sure!" I heard Kazuki say, then I saw Mr. Colbert entering the classroom while looking around, "Isn't that Mr. Colbert it seems he is searching for someone" Kazuki whispered towards me, just as I was about to answer him.

"Miss Valliere, Miss Tabitha, Miss Zerbst, please come to the principal's office right away" Mr. Colbert said then he awaited for us at the door, I stood up and also I saw the other 2 stand up, but also…

"What could it be? Maybe he wants us to go on a super important mission for the country! Or maybe…."

"Argghh… Just shut up!" I said towards Kazuki while walking towards the Principal's office, "And why are you here?"

"Well, I'm you partner aren't I?" Kazuki said while looking a bit surprised, "That means I should follow you anywhere right?" Kazuki said then I looked at him really surprised.

"R-Really? R-Really? Will you follow me anywhere?"

"Umm… Yeah, it's only natural, oh! But of course we each other have privacy and personal matters we have to attend to, so it's okay not to see each other every time" Kazuki said with a smile on his face, then I felt a smile naturally appear from my face, "Hm? What is it Louise? Did you thought something good?"

"Hm? W-Well, y-yeah" I said looking away from him… I have to admit I kinda enjoy his company, and he has a point we don't have to see each other every time, because I know this idiot will never think of leaving me.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

(POV Change)

_Headmaster's Office, Tristain Academy_

Right now, I'm having a really good sight for the eyes.

"Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Kazuki-san, I thank you for coming here" The person currently sitting on the headmaster's chair said while smiling elegantly, ahhh That smile is really c-c-c-c-combo breaking my heart, "Now the headmaster and his secretary would like to ask you something" Henrietta said while smiling.

"While questioning people around the city" Miss Longueville started talking, "I was informed of a suspicious figure who goes in and out of an abandoned house located deep inside the forest" She stated, whoa that was pretty quick about the testimonies.

"As swift and diligent as always, Miss Longueville" The headmaster, or rather known as Old Osmond, stated while smiling towards Miss Longueville.

"Based on that testimony, I was able to draw this" Miss Longueville stated, then she got a piece of paper from her robe and showed it to us, ! Wait! That is… I wasn't focusing on the drawing but rather Miss Longueville's hand it was covered by bandages… did she get hurt? No, I just saw her like 3 days ago and her hand wasn't bandaged.

"What do you think?" Old Osmond asked everyone, then the girls all got closer to the drawing and scanned it completely, if I remember correctly the so called Fouquet had green hair, and who else have I met with green hair? Miss Longueville, **Longueville suspicion point +1**, some would say, "But maybe there is someone in this vast world that has green hair", That is a good point but… that bandaged arm… it's suspicious to me, **Longueville suspicion point +1.**

"It's Fouquet!" Louise pointed out, while looking a bit proud.

"No doubt about it" Kirche said while looking at the drawing, then I saw Tabitha nod, then everyone on the room started to look at each other and then they looked at the one with higher authority here.

"What shall we do, Your Highness?" Old Osmond, asked Henrietta, Henrietta then thought about it.

"Dispatching the knights would take days, and if we take too long Fouquet will get away… But I should let the decision fall by Old Osmond's hands since he is the headmaster in this place, here he has more authority than me" Henrietta said while looking at Old Osmond, then he bowed.

"I thank you, Your Highness" Old Osmond said then he stood straight and looked at us, "We will reclaim the Staff of Destruction and the honor of this academy with our own hands, those who wish to volunteer raise your wands" Old Osmond said, then I smiled and I unsheathed Derf and raised above my head.

"I volunteer for the Hu—Hunt!" I said while smiling, that was a close one I was about to say the name of that one movie popular in America, then I saw everyone looking at me surprised.

"B-But Wedner-san since you are not a noble you will not—"Old Osmond tried to convince me.

"I don't care about rewards or the like, that thief tainted Henrietta's name by robbing the very same day Henrietta came here, and also" I then looked at Henrietta, "I have to repay that favor she did for Louise and me" I said while smiling, then I saw Henrietta get bit surprised, then she smiled to me.

"I'll go too" I heard Louise said, then I looked at her and she had her wand raised, well that explosion from yesterday was really powerful do if she times it well enough she can single handedly destroy that golem again.

"Miss Valliere" Everyone was surprised in the room, everyone must be thinking things like "A failure like her? Capturing Fouquet?" or things like that… geez I guess I should help her increase her popularity points.

"I'll go as well" I heard Kirche said, then I looked at her and she also had her wand raised.

"Zerbst" Louise whispered, old rivals going together to defeat one woman, they definitely got each other's back, because of that thing… you know… the rivalry charade… I don't know what I'm thinking…

"I can't lose to a Valliere" Kirche said, then Louise glared at her, "But also" Then Kirche looked at me, "I need to get revenge because that thief hurt Darling" Kirche said with a smile.

"Kirche…" I whispered, that's right I didn't remember until now, Kirche saved my life yesterday, I better thank her later.

"Tabitha?" Kirche asked suddenly, then we all looked at Tabitha and she had her staff raised, "You don't have to, this is our problem"

Tabitha shook her head, "Worried about the three of you" Tabitha… Kuhh… How nice, this girl is super nice, I love Tabitha! Uuu.. she is such a nice girl.

"Thank you…" Louise said towards Tabitha to which she only nodded.

"So I'll leave this matter to the four of you" Old Osmond said towards us, then he looked at everyone in the room, "These four have seen Fouquet" Then he redirected his attention to Tabitha, "Also, Miss Tabitha, despite her young age, is a knight with the title of Chevalier"

"Knight?"

"Seriously, Tabitha?"

"Whoaaa, A Chevalier among us that is awesome" I said while smiling towards Tabitha, Ahh Chevalier the lowest rank among nobility this title is given to those that perform good deeds, I hope one day I can achieve that rank! Note to self: Try and become a Chevalier.

Then Old Osmond redirected his attention towards Kirche, Hm? D-Did I just imagine that? I thought I saw Old Osmond looking for a little bit towards Kirche's breasts… No, he was also perving towards Miss Longueville, so it's a possibility, "Additionally, Miss Zerbst is from one of Germania's famous military families, and I've heard that her flames are strong as well"

"O-Old Osmond…" I whispered while my shoulders dropped, and here I thought he was some kind of super cool and collected mage… too much for that huh?

"And…" Then Old Osmond redirected his attention towards Louise, "Well… Miss Valliere is a direct descendant of the Valliere family which has produced many excellent mages and she is also the winner of yesterday's Exhibition and so… well…" Then I saw Old Osmond, and he was sweating bullets trying to come up with something nice to say, then I got closer to Louise and I wrapped my arm along her neck.

"And she has excellent explosion skills, never gives up" Heh… Rick Roll, "She is too persistent, but…" Then I looked at Louise, and she was looking at me a little bit surprised, "At the end of the day, she is the one who works the hardest and somehow she accomplishes what she wants" I then smiled towards Louise and she was very surprised, because her eyes widened and she had a bit of blush on her face.

"Y-Yes, it's as Mr. Wedner has said, I definitely wanted to say that" Old Osmond said while pointing at me like I just saved him from something, "I also heard her familiar is a swordsman who overpowered Guiche de Gramont, the son of Marshal Gramont" He said while smiling a little bit towards us.

"Yes, he's the legendary Ganda—" Colbert was about to say something but he quickly disguised it with a cough, I already know Colbert, I'm some legendary familiar from some legendary person… man I want a status window to see if I get another passive skills, and maybe an Armageddon skill? …Nah, too overkill.

"The Academy and Princess Henrietta, looks forward to your effort and commitment as nobles" Old Osmond said then he got closer to the three of them and then they all raised their wands/staff, Request accepted, now onto—

"Old Osmond" Miss Longueville interrupted just as I was about to dash towards the doors, "I'll accompany them as a guide" Miss Longueville said while looking serious.

"Will you, Miss Longueville?"

"I planned to do so all along" Miss Longueville said while smiling, I kinda want to believe her but…, then I saw her bandaged hand, that thing screams Fouquet.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Carriage, Outskirts of the Academy_

After deciding Miss Longueville would be our guide, Henrietta offered to go as well, but everyone in the room told her not to, damn must be tough to be the princess you are practically in a cage, after that Siesta offered to come with us as well but I told her not to do so, since I don't want her to get hurt.

"So…" I started the conversation, I need to confirm something, "If Fouquet can use magic that means she is a noble right?" I asked towards Louise who was on my right, she nodded, "Why is she stealing?"

"Not all mages are nobles" The one that answered was Miss Longueville this time, "There are many nobles who became commoners for their own personal reasons" Their own personal reason… like, to protect someone? "Amongst them, there are those who devote themselves to becoming mercenaries or criminals, I, too, have lost the title of a noble" So they are something like fallen nobles? Also, she seems to have a reason on to why become a thief, so **Longueville Suspicion Point +1 **

"Eh? But you are the secretary of Old Osmond" said Kirche while looking at Miss Longuevile.

"He doesn't play favorites with nobles and commoners" Miss Longueville answered, that man even though he is perverted, he is a kind old man, wonder if it's a common trait among Mages.

"How did you lose your title, then?" Kirche asked really excited towards Miss Longueville, man she sure wants to know the latest gossip, "Please I want to know" I was about to calm Kirche but…

"That is rude Zerbst, sit down!" Louise yelled at Kirche, both of them glared at each other, then finally Kirche gave up and sat down next to Tabitha, who was reading a book.

"I was only engaging in a conversation because I was bored" Kirche said while sighing, usually in the travel scenes from games they show only a conversation then magically they are transported to their destination, I wish I was a game character now, "Really, why do I have to do this thief extermination?" I once again was about to ask her something but…

"You shouldn't have come then" Louise said, then Kirche glared at her, then she stood up and sat beside me.

"W-What is it Kirche?" I asked nervously because she got really close to me, if I didn't know her my stranger danger senses would be tingling.

"Well, it's because I'm worried about Darling, isn't that right Darling~?" Kirche asked me in her usual sensual voice, I felt my face heat up, Oh! That's right, I forgot to tell her something.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to thank you Kirche" I said then she looked at me confused, "You know, yesterday when I was fighting that giant golem, I was about to get crushed completely but I heard someone chant a Fireball" I said then she realized what I was saying.

"Oh? That? Don't worry that was nothing, I would do anything for you Darling~!" She said smiling, then I ruffled her hair and she looked at me surprised.

"Still, let me thank you, if you hadn't been there I would have been a goner, so… thank you Kirche you saved me" I said while smiling at Kirche, then she got a bit startled and I think I saw a little bit of blush on her face.

"N-No need to t-thank me darling, and also" Kirche said then she looked at Tabitha, so Tabitha also helped? "If it weren't for Sylphid, we wouldn't have noticed"

"Sylphid?" I asked seriously confused, what did Irukukwu do?

"Sylphid sensed you" Tabitha said while still reading, sensed me? I then tilted my head to the side, I'm still confused.

"We were watching the closing ceremony of the Familiar Exhibition, when suddenly Sylphid raised her head and she grabbed Tabitha, then I got on and we flew towards the direction she took us, and we saw you fighting that golem" Kirche explained to me, I got really surprised, so Irukukwu sensed me? And because of that I was saved? Well, either way I have to thank Irukukwu, if I don't she will pout and be sad, note to self: Thank Irukukwu.

"Then, when we arrive back to the Academy I will thank her" I said while smiling, "but still I would like to thank you both" I said towards Tabitha and Kirche, Kirche smiled and Tabitha just nodded.

"Hooo~ so you thank them and not your master?" I heard a familiar voice say, then I looked to my right and I saw Louise obviously pissed off.

"W-Well, I…" I said while scratching the back of my head, then I saw Kirche putting her head in front of my chest.

"Oh~? Is Louise the Zero getting jealous?"

"W-W-What?! Who would? And who are you calling Zero?" Louise said also putting her head in front of my chest, then I saw both of them glaring at each other, isn't there a way to end their rivalry?

"W-Well, let's just calm down both of you" I said while putting my right hand in between them, then both of them just Hmphed at themselves, "Well, I appreciate you nursed me back to health Louise"

"Eh?"

"You stayed right at my side, waiting for me to open my eyes, so" I said then I looked at Louise and I smiled at her, "Thank you Louise, I promise I won't make you worry again"

"I-Is that so? W-Well, you better keep that promise" Louise said while looking away from me, haha same as always, then I felt a soft sensation on my chest.

"Darling, promise me too, I don't want to worry about you please" Kirche said while pressing her breasts on my chest, kuuh this power!

"O-Of course, I promise that, d-don't worry, but still you don't have to do this!" I said towards Kirche while closing my eyes and fighting the sensation on my chest, this seriously is a critical hit to my heart points.

"Hehe, Darling~!" Kirche giggled a bit and she kept pressing her breasts on my chest, I swear I could see some hearts come out of her head.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Forest, Outskirts of the Academy_

After my death battle with Kirche's seduction moves, we arrived at the place where the villagers said they saw Fouquet, and we saw a cabin… an old one, it looked abandoned, I then told everyone to stay behind a bush if something happened and I got closer to the window, there I saw inside and there was absolutely no one, after telling the new info to everyone Tabitha got closer to the cabin and with some magic she told everyone there was no traps, then she got inside the cabin and me and Kirche followed her, Louise stayed on watch outside and Miss Longueville went to "scout" and if my gut is right, probably there will be a golem appearing.

"Let's check for clues, the true criminal always leaves some clue behind" I said while looking really proud, this! This is where I will show my examination skills!

"What are you saying Darling?" Kirche asked me looking a bit confused, I then scratched the back of my head and laughed awkwardly, "But that is what I love about you!" Kirche said then she clinged to my left arm.

"Wh-What are you doing Kirche? L-Let's just search" I said panicked, damn it and here I thought her seduction moves would cease.

"Ehhh~? But that is boring I would like to cuddle with you Darling~" Kirche said while looking at me with puppy eyes, nooo not the puppy eyes.

"I-I…"

"Staff of Destruction" I heard Tabitha's voice then I looked at the direction of her voice and we saw her with the container that I was fighting for yesterday.

"Well, let's check—" I said while walking towards Tabitha but…

"KYAAAH!"

"Louise!" I shouted then the roof was blown off and from the roof I saw the same golem from last time, damn it! I then grabbed a bottle from my pouch, but before I could throw it.

"Need is ha" Tabitha got in front of us and chanted a spell that created a whirlwind but the golem wouldn't budge, then I saw Kirche getting her wand from between her breasts.

"In ex dest flame, Fire!" Kirche chanted and pointed the wand at the golem but once again the golem didn't even budge, "Just as I thought it's impossible" Kirche said then I got on front of them, and just as I was about to charge at the golem, I heard a whistle, I looked at my right and it was Tabitha, so she is calling Irukukwu.

Then near the golem's legs I saw, "Louise!" I saw Louise pointing her wand at the golem, that idiot! "Fall back, what are you doing?!" Then I started to run towards her, she managed to get the golem's attention, "I have to rely on you once more" I said towards my runes and they shined and I started to run faster.

"I won't fall back, a noble isn't those who use magic, it's those that don't run away that truly earn the title, I won't be Louise the Zero forever!" Louise shouted, that idiot, I guess I'll open her eyes the hard way, Louise started to chant a spell, but the golem raised it's hand and was about to pound Louise, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

*THUD*

I then tackled Louise out of the way, both of us fell to the ground, "Get out of my way! I just need to beat this golem and I won't be called—" Louise started to rant at me but I…

*SLAP*

I slapped her hard, "Those that don't run away are true nobles? So is giving YOUR life what a true noble is? Heh, then go ahead, no one will remember you! No one will give a damn about you!" I said then I stood up and I got in between the golem and Louise, "I don't want that! If everyone makes fun of you, then I will hug you and ruffle your hair, if everyone is calling you Louise the Zero, then I will beat them up, if you cry I will wipe away your tears" Then I put the bottle I had inside my pouch, then I carried the now tearful Louise on my arms, "If everyone pushes you away leaving you alone, I will always be at your side, so live Louise!" I said then I started to run away from the golem, but the golem punched the ground, sending me flying ahead, I grabbed Louise and I made sure she wasn't hurt that badly, then I stood up and I saw Tabitha and Kirche riding Irukukwu, I ran towards them.

"Get on" Tabitha said, then I lifted Louise towards Kirche.

"Kirche take her" I said hurriedly, gotta go fast!

"Snap out of it, Louise!" Kirche yelled at Louise, then Louise lowered her head a bit.

"You too" Tabitha said towards me, I was about to get on Irukukwu but then I heard the golem getting a bit closer, I will not allow this thing to get near them!

"No, get going, I will buy you time" I said while unsheathing Derf.

"Kazuki?" I heard Louise, I then looked at her and I smiled.

Then I saw the golem about to punch me but I dodge rolled to the right, I then grabbed the bottle from earlier, "Let's go Derf! Time for Round 2!"

"About time you talked to me partner! Let's do this!" Derf said, then I got pumped up.

**[Vs. Giant Golem (Round 2)]**

I saw the golem about to punch me sideways, "Whoa" I then crouched and the arm passed above me, "Got you now!" I said then I threw the bottle upwards, "**Elementia: Ice!**" I said then the bottle hit the arm and the effect was instantly, the arm was frozen.

"Now, you got no excuse Derf!" I said then before the arm could return to the original position, I slashed vertically and…

*THUD*

"Finally, got you!" I said because I finally cut the arm off, "And because Fouquet is not near here, you can't move pretty fast big guy so it's your lose!" I said then I charged at the golem's legs, the other golem arm was about to punch me to the ground but I saw my runes shining once again, and my speed increased, I grabbed another bottle from my pouch and I threw it to the right leg, "**Elementia: Ice!**" The right leg froze and I slashed the leg horizontally then vertically, and as quickly as I could be I ran to my original position and I saw the golem about to fall.

But then the arm I destroyed earlier re-spawned, "I knew this would happen so that is why…" I then grabbed another bottle from my pouch, then I ran towards the golem, "**Elementia: Ice!**" I threw the bottle to the golem's chest and when it froze I just stabbed that spot with Derf, "And another one!" I said and I threw another bottle to the opening I just made, "Kirche! Tabitha! Cast your best spells right now!" I shouted towards the flying figure of Irukukwu, then I saw Kirche and Tabitha point their wands at the golem, then I ran to my original position.

"Just in case" I said then I got my newly created item out of my pouch, then I saw the golem completely freeze and finally…

"Fireball!" Kirche shouted while pointing her wand at the golem, Tabitha just pointed her wand and then a Fireball and a Whirlwind were created and destroyed the golem, "Yes! We got him!" Kirche said but right then I saw the golem regenerating itself.

"Special Delivery! **Item: Bomb!**" I shouted then I threw the bomb I created towards the half golem and also it was completely destroyed, "Finally, we—" I was about to do a victory pose but then I saw the golem regenerating itself again, "Damn it! Just stay put!" I shouted then I saw a figure descending from behind the golem and it was, "Louise what are you doing?" That's when I saw it for the first time, I saw the so called "Staff of Destruction" but it was no staff…

"Why?" Louise said while swinging the "staff" I then ran towards Louise, once again my runes shined and I went faster then I arrived to where Louise was, stabbed Derf on the ground, and got the "staff" from her.

"This isn't a staff, this is" I said then once I touched the "staff" I knew how it worked, I prepared everything and I unlocked everything from this "staff", "This is a bazooka! Get down Louise!" Then I aimed at the Golem's head, I bet that's where the weak point is.

*BANG*

Then I shot the bazooka and I dropped it to the ground and I ran to Louise and tackled her so that she doesn't get hurt, and finally I saw the golem break into tiny little pieces, "So gotta aim to the head huh?" I said saving that info in my head.

**[Victory!]**

"Amazing…" Louise whispered, then I looked at her and she looked at me, then I smiled to her and ruffled her hair.

"Hey there, glad you are not hurt!" I said towards Louise who was looking at me really surprised or amazed? Then I felt a really strong hug.

"Amazing, you are a commoner, and yet you can use the Staff of Destruction, you truly are my darling" Kirche was hugging me really tightly, I was getting asphyxiated but I was happy, I protected these 4 girls.

"Where's Fouquet?" Tabitha asked, but Kirche just kept "Darling! Darling!" me, then she realized it and stopped hugging me.

"If the golem was here, then she should still be around" Kirche said, then everyone looked everywhere to see where she was, then I saw Miss Longueville appear out of nowhere then she picked the bazooka.

"Good work" She said while smiling towards us, but I know that smile, that smile is not a "You got the criminal" that smile is "I got you now".

"Miss Longueville, where were you?" Louise asked while looking at Miss Longueville confused, then Miss Longueville started to untie her hair, here it comes, the not so surprising transformation.

"The Staff of Destruction sure fits it's name, my golem went to pieces" Miss… no, Fouquet said, then she looked at us cockily, man she is stupid, everyone froze because of that statement but I didn't I knew this would happen, she is way too suspicious.

""My golem"?" Kirche asked really surprised.

"Then… you are Fouquet?" Asked Louise, I then was about to reach Derf.

"Don't move!" But Fouquet shouted that towards me, let's fool her for a while, "Stealing it was fine, but I was in trouble since I didn't know how to use it" She continued to pat herself in the back, and I moved my left hand slowly to my pouch, "So I thought if I brought some people from the Magic Academy, someone might manage to use it" Fouquet just continued and continued, and finally I reached my pouch and I got a bottle out, then I hid it by tightening my fist.

"Just for that?" Kirche asked really surprised, but of course…

"It was a little unexpected that students came instead of teachers, but I thought that that idiot familiar would do it" Fouquet ignored Kirche's question and kept congratulating herself, man her plan is filled with holes, I mean why wait and let someone teach you how to use it, if you can send it to whoever told you to steal it and work together to know how it works, "You caused me so much trouble, my left hand was burned because of you, you sure are the Gandalfr, to show my appreciation" I then turned around and Fouquet smiled evilly and I also smiled, "Goodbye"

*Click*

"Huh?" Fouquet was very surprised and then I grabbed that as my cue, and I walked towards her with Derf at my right hand and the bottle at my left hand.

"Here" I said then Fouquet looked at me, and I pressed the bottle on her left hand, "To cool you down" I said then Fouquet left hand started to freeze.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Fouquet shouted, then with Derf's pommel, I hit Fouquet on the stomach.

"And to answer your question as to why is doesn't work, it has only one shot, game over" I said then Fouquet collapsed to the ground, then I stood straight and wiped the sweat off my forehead, "This means that the request has been completed right?" I asked while smiling.

"Darling you are so cool!" Kirche shouted then she ran towards me and tackled me to the ground.

"H-Help!" I said but I instantly gave up, I have to rest the ball is just in a few hours.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Headmaster's Office, Tristain Academy_

After reporting everything to the knights near the village, they arrested Fouquet and the Staff of Destruction was taken and we reported to Old Osmond and Henrietta, Louise, Tabitha and Kirche were promised a rewards whilst I wasn't Henrietta wanted to reward me but since I'm no noble, I couldn't I told them that just clearing Henrietta's name was enough and that I had something to talk about with Old Osmond, the three girls went to their rooms to prepare themselves for the ball and I remained in the office.

"Well, I don't belong to this world, the staff of destruction was a weapon from my world, why and how did it get here?" I asked seriously, Old Osmond, Colbert and Henrietta got really surprised.

"I see so that's how it is" Old Osmond said regaining his composure, "The staff of destruction is a memento from a man I knew" So someone came here from my world too… "It's been almost thirty years, he saved my life, he was wearing strange clothes that had never been seen before" Judging from the weapon, that person must be a soldier, "He was badly wounded, I brought him to the academy and took care of him, but…" Old Osmond ended while closing his eyes and looking a bit sad.

"He died, right?"

"Yes, in the end I couldn't figure out who he was or where he came from, the man had two staves of destruction, the one he used to save me, is now buried in his own grave and the other one is in the palace" Then I looked at Henrietta, and then she nodded.

"I never knew the Staff of Destruction had such a history" Colbert said while wiping the sweat off his forehead, I then smiled and bowed to them.

"Thank you for the information, I will go prepare for the ball so if you excuse me" I said then I smiled and then I looked at Henrietta, "I'll see you later Henrietta" I said while waving at her, then she got a bit surprised and waved back at me while smiling.

"S-See you later Kazuki-san" Henrietta said and then I went towards the door and got out, now the moment I have been waiting for! THE BALL!

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

But before that…

_Forest, Tristain Academy_

I have to thank Irukukwu, and so that is why I'm here in the woods this late at night, I have to thank her for yesterday.

"Irukukwu! Where are you?" I shouted while still walking deep inside the woods, then I saw… "Oh! It's that girl!" I saw the girl from two days ago, this time she was wearing my hoodie, I have to say the part around her chest looks a bit tight, "Hey!"

"!" The girl then noticed me and she was about to run but she tripped and fell to the ground I quickly ran to her side and knelt before her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked the girl while stretching my hand towards her, then she lifted her face and looked at me directly.

"Oni-"She was about to say something but then she quickly covered her mouth.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her then I looked at her leg and she sprained her right knee, since I'm still in my armor and I still have my pouch I got the single Small Potion I had, "Here, this will help you a bit" I said while smiling then she looked at the bottle and then at my face and she reluctantly took the bottle and she gulped it down.

"Hah~ How refreshing" She smiled and I felt my face heat up, she is the cutest girl I have seen in this world.

"I'm glad, so what are you doing here?" I asked her while sitting next to her, then she got surprised and I swear I saw her blush.

"W-W-Well, I just came back from filling my maid application" She stuttered a bit, I giggled, maid application? So she is a new maid.

"So you are a new maid of the academy or what?" I asked her while looking at her, she twiddled with her fingers.

"I want to become a maid of someone special to me" She said while looking at the ground, oh! So she already has someone… what a letdown… "And so I will be learning how to become a maid at this academy since my One… sister studies here" She said while smiling.

"Sister? That is good, I was worried you might not know someone from here" I said while scratching the back of my head, "So I guess, I will be seeing you around here?" I asked her.

"E-Eh? W-Well, the commoner's quarters they have at the academy doesn't have space for me and since a dragon lives in this forest I can't live here I live far away" She said then I saw her fidgeting a little.

"Is that so? Well, still I will—"

"Dragon!" She shouted towards me, then I looked at her confused, "Y-You have met the dragon that lives here right?"

"Y-Yeah"

"W-W-W-W-W-What do you think of that dragon?" She asked me with a heavy blush, then it clicked me, I then smiled and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What I think of her? That's easy, she is very childish, she is too happy and too energetic" I then looked at her and she looked a bit sad, "and I love her" This made her look at me once again and straight into my eyes, "I didn't say those were bad points from her, in fact that is what I love about her, I want to be with her more, I want to talk to her more, but I haven't seen her lately, so I don't know if—"

"She still thinks about you!" The girl suddenly shouted, "In fact she thinks about you all the time, when you leave the forest she wants to you to stay, when you sleep near her she can't help but stare at you all day and because of that she has been getting advice from her sister and her sister told her to—"Then she covered her mouth, "G-Goodnight" And finally she stormed off.

"So that's what you think of me, Irukukwu" I whispered to no one, then I got up and headed towards Louise's room to prepare for the ball.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Ball room, Tristain Academy_

"This is amazing…"

"Yeah, it is…"

"I have never seen anything like this"

"Me neither Kazuki" Right now we were at the Ball room, where obviously the ball was about to take place, and it was really classy, long and big windows that lead to the veranda, tables were the food was served, a special seat for Henrietta, whom was surrounded by guards, and everyone was dressed classy, my attire consisted of a tuxedo with a loose necktie, and the person next to me, Siesta, her attire was a frilly black dress and on the chest part it had the form of an "m" and the lower half of the dress reached her knees, on the chest part there was a white ribbon and on the hair she had a white clip, well either way, we both were amazed and no it wasn't because of the ball room, no it was…

"*nom**nom*"

"How many has she had?" I asked towards Siesta, and then I saw her and she sweat dropped.

"It seems this is her 5th one" Siesta said, right now we were watching Tabitha eating… no, chowing down, the food from a table, she had a plain green dress, that looked like pajamas with a necklace, I have to stay away from her, if she and Irukukwu come to a party together…

"? Want some?" Tabitha asked us, then we both shook our heads frantically, then Tabitha resumed her eating.

"This girl is full of surprises…" I said while scratching the back of my head, "I wonder when Louise will arrive"

"She said she had to prepare some things" Siesta said while smiling at me.

"Oh yeah, you 4 prepared yourselves in the same room right?" I asked Siesta and then she nodded, there probably was the option "Want to peek?" [Yes] [No], but I chose No, I mean it's their privacy… and I'm still not prepared to see them like that.

Then some trumpets were heard and some looked at the entrance, "Entering is Duke Valliere's daughter, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière" How can he say that and not bit his tongue? Then a figure appeared from the stairs, her pink hair fluttering while she walked and pink dress, her golden necklace and golden hairpin shining while she walked, honestly my breath was taken away.

"Whoa" I said while admiring Louise from afar, then I saw all the guys looking at her and I smiled, "About time you looked at her" I whispered a little bit pissed off at the guys, you finally realized Louise's beauty.

I saw every single guy that Louise was passing by invited her to dance, but she rejected them, whoa so she doesn't want to dance? Then I saw her looking at me, and she came towards us.

"Oh, hello Louise!" I said to her while smiling, then I saw her smiling too.

"Hello Kazuki" Louise said towards me, then we looked at each other for a bit of time, isn't she going to yell you know "You look like an idiot, oh you are really a dog!"? "You look great" She said while looking at me from head to toe.

"Yeah? Thanks, you also look really good!" I said while scratching the back of my head, then I saw her smile while blushing a little and then she coughed.

"You also look very good Siesta" Louise said towards Siesta, Siesta just bowed.

"Thank you so much Miss Valliere, you also look lovely" Siesta said then we all laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Oh yeah! Look at that Louise, isn't that so amazing?!" I said while pointing at Tabitha and then I saw Louise looking at where I pointed and she saw Tabitha eating the food.

"Whoa, she is eating way more than last year's ball" Louise said while looking amazed at the amount of plates beside Tabitha, I can't say anything about her weight it's one of the forbidden topics that you can't talk to women.

"I kinda want to point something out but… I will leave it like that" I said while scratching the back of my head, then I saw everyone chuckling a little bit, that's when I heard the music start, "Oh, so the ball is starting" I said while looking around then on cue everyone had a couple to dance with, I could see from afar Guiche dancing with Montmorency and some guys asking Kirche to dance but she seems a bit bored, "Hm?" Then I saw a hand in front of me and the owner of that hand was…

"I-If you'd like I can dance with you" Louise said while looking a bit nervous, then I got a bit surprised, Huh? The Louise Valliere that prioritizes her noble status over everything, is asking me to dance? Well, I…

"It would be my pleasure Louise" I said then I took her hand and was about to head to the dance floor, but I looked at Siesta, "I will be back in a while so please be ready Siesta" I said to her, then I went to the dance floor with Louise hand in hand, I hope I can pull this dance off.

"L-Let's start ok" Louise said obviously embarrassed, damn am I embarrassing her? Gotta dance naturally, then with my right hand I grabbed Louise's waist and pushed her towards me, with my left hand I grabbed Louise's right hand and her left hand was on my chest, weird I thought the left hand was on the shoulder.

"Back and forth, back and forth" I whispered to myself, while dancing I then looked at Louise, "Man but I was surprised"

"What for?"

"You look really beautiful tonight Louise, I can't take my eyes off you!" I said while smiling towards Louise, then we did a turn and started dancing once again back and forth.

"W-WHA-?"

"If you asked me, that dress really suits you, the pink color goes well since it's the color of your hair and because of that necklace your eyes shine brightly"

"…Y-Y…"

"Y?"

"You look amazing too, I-I was amazed the first time I saw you" Louise said while not looking at me, I then smiled and I was about to ruffle her hair but I remembered I was dancing so nope.

"Thank you! I was a bit pissed off a little earlier you know" I said while slumping a little bit.

"What for?"

"Well, you put a dress and look all nice, then every boy in the room starts paying attention to you, they never appreciated your looks even from the start then they get the nerve to ask you to dance, Tch! Those guys" I said then while looking a bit pissed off.

"W-Well, I rejected them didn't I? So don't look so angry" Louise said while looking at me, Huh? Is she really Louise? "And also were you j-j-j-j-jealous of them?"

"Well, I think I was" I said then I thought of what I felt when I saw that, nope I don't think I was jealous at all, "Oh yeah! Why did you reject them?" I asked then I felt Louise jump a little bit, then she got a little bit red and started to look anywhere but my face.

"W-Well, you know… since those guys were like that, I didn't want to dance with them and you know…"

"I got it, no worry" I said while smiling towards Louise, she looked at me but then she looked a bit at the ground, "Louise?"

"Do you want to return? To your world I mean" Louise asked me while looking serious, then I blinked a little bit.

"Uh? Return? Why would I?" I asked seriously confused, then Louise looked at me surprised, "I don't really have a reason to return, I don't have family and you saw it, I don't have friends, the only reason that would make me return would be the games, but since I don't want to leave you alone, well… I don't want to return" I said looking at Louise.

"I-I see" Louise said while looking a bit happier, then she fidgeted a little bit, "Um… Thank you" Louise said while blushing a little bit, I then tilted my head to the side.

"What for?"

"Y-You saved me when I was about to get crushed by the golem, it's for that" Louise said then I felt a wave of heat come my way, whoa she is steaming! Louise is steaming!

"What for that? Of course I would do that, I mean you are important to me, not a master, not a partner, but rather a friend" I said while smiling at Louise, then I saw her get a bit surprised and then she smiled to me while blushing a little bit.

"Let's go" Louise said while stopping my dance time with her, I then looked at her confusedly and as if reading my mind, "You want to dance with the other girls right? Let's go Kazuki" Louise said then she started to walk towards where Siesta and Tabitha were, I quickly followed her and we arrived.

"Huh? Miss Valliere you already finished dancing with Kazuki?" Siesta asked Louise, then Louise shook her head.

"I would feel bad if I was the only one dancing with Kazuki and besides we danced one song, so it's just one song by girl, so go Siesta" Louise said then she grabbed a glass of grape juice and stood next to Tabitha, then both of them started to talk.

"I guess, you were kinda pushed to dance with me Siesta" I said while scratching the back of my head, "If you don't want to then—"

"No" Siesta said then I looked at her and she had seriousness in her eyes, "I would really like to dance with you Kazuki" Siesta said while smiling.

"Then shall we go Siesta?" I said while stretching my hand towards Siesta, then she took it and nodded, then once again I walked towards the dance floor, "Okay, you put your left hand on my chest and your right hand I take it, don't worry I will lead" I said towards Siesta, since I think she doesn't know to dance… but I don't either.

"I'm feeling very happy" Siesta said while smiling.

"What for?"

"Well, this is my first ball, and I'm dancing with a very special person to me" Siesta said while smiling at me and blushing.

"I too feel happy, that dress suits you very much Siesta" I said while smiling, "I hope it was of your liking"

"I love it, the design is cute and it also was a present from you Kazuki so I'm really happy" Siesta said while smiling, then I smiled too.

"I see, haha was the morning training hard on you?"

"The morning training? No, I felt a bit tired, but still it was nothing from the usual thing maids do" Siesta said with a proud smile, it was hard for me, while I was running, I couldn't look away from Siesta's figure when she used that Gym Uniform, they were so bouncy…

"Whoa, must be hard for the maids" I said while looking a bit worried, "You can help your friends you know? I wouldn't like if any of them would overwork themselves because of you missing"

"Don't worry, because you have been asking me to go help them, I help them very often, your kindness has been well known among the commoners in the academy"

"Really?"

"Yeah, some maids want to work for you too, but I won't allow them!"

"Whoa! Siesta you are on fire! You are on fire!" I said because I swear I saw some flames around Siesta, "Oh yeah, talking about maids, there is one that is in training right?"

"Yeah, but she is really amazing, she excels in everything except for cooking, she really radiates this aura of pureness and gracefulness"

"Really?" I asked, is Irukukwu that good of a maid? No, probably it was Tabitha who taught Irukukwu everything about etiquette, manners and cleaning.

"I believe her name is Irukia"

"H-Heh~" Note to self: Get Tabitha to teach me and Irukukwu lessons on how to pick good random names.

"Yeah, and when the headmaster asked her which noble she wants to serve, she said she wanted to serve a commoner, because that commoner is special to her, I wonder who she meant"

"Y-Yeah" I then sweat dropped, Siesta won't like that…

"And when I was about to greet her, she stuck her tongue out and ran off yelling "Idiot! Idiot!" I wonder if I did something wrong to her?" Siesta asked really confused, I hope the day when both of them meet once again doesn't come.

"I-Is that so?"

"Oh that's right, it seems some cooking appliances came the other day and Marteau wants to throw some things"

"Is that so?" Then something clicked in my mind, "Does he have a big container?"

"Yes, I think he does, but what would you like to do with that?"

"You shall see, Siesta-kun!" I said while smiling, then as on cue the song ended, "I guess it's the end of our dance?"

"Yeah…" Siesta looked a bit sad, but then she got a bit happier, "I really enjoyed that, thank you Kazuki!"

"Don't worry, next ball I will dance with you too!" I said while smiling at Siesta then we arrived to where Louise and Tabitha were.

"Oh? You already finished dancing?" Louise asked while taking another glass of Grape Juice, "Then it's Tabitha's turn"

"No, I don't—"Tabitha was voicing her opposition, but then Louise pushed her a bit towards me.

"Come on, just one dance Tabitha!" Louise said, then Tabitha looked at me and I smiled to her.

"Please Tabitha, I want to dance with you!" I begged Tabitha, then she looked at me and nodded reluctantly, "Then let's go! Let's Party all night!" I said then I stretched my right hand towards Tabitha, and she was about to reach it but she was hesitant at first, but finally she grabbed my hand and we headed towards the dance floor.

I put her left hand on my chest and I took her right hand on my left hand and with my right hand I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" We danced back and forth each of us looking at each other without saying a word, I was smiling but she wasn't she just looked directly in my face, this silence is kinda awkward, but I know that silence for her is really important I'll cherish this silence.

"…Irukukwu talks about you" Then Tabitha broke the silence.

"Huh? She talks about me?"

"*nod* All time"

"Really? I hope that hasn't make you a little bit awkward"

"*shook* Interesting"

"Really? Then do you want me to talk to you about me some other time?"

"*nod*"

"Then you also better tell me about you, okay?"

"…" She didn't move her head, rather I looked at her and she was hesitating, "*nod*"

"Great! Did you like the costumes that arrived today?"

"*nod* Interesting"

"That's a relief, I personally thought you wouldn't like the costumes, if you want to wear one, one day then do so, it will be very cool to see Tabitha in a costume"

"…*nod*"

"Thank you"

"?"

"For buying several books for me the other day" I said while smiling and looking straight into Tabitha's eyes, "The alchemy ones, I have been reading them thoroughly, the one about sword fighting, I have to thank the author for putting pictures on how to do the attacks if not I would take much time translating the attacks, the language of this world is pretty difficult"

"I'll help you"

"Really?! Well, you have been teaching me about the language of this world but I haven't asked you for lessons these 3 days, and I don't want to trouble you"

"*shook* It's for a friend"

"Tabitha…" I whispered while looking at her and she had her usual expressionless face, then I heard that the song ended, "Well, that was pretty fast, let's go Tabitha! You can resume your eating!" I said while smiling then I accompanied Tabitha to where Louise and Siesta were.

"Finished already?" Louise said while sipping a bit from her cup.

"Miss Tabitha, I kept your food safe so don't worry and continue eating" Siesta said with a polite bow, Tabitha just nodded and went towards the table but then she looked at me.

"?"

"…Thanks" Tabitha said then she went and started eating again, it's good she wasn't in my world if she was and I was dating her… my wallet…

"Well, what should I do-?" I was looking around then someone hugged me from behind, and I felt two pair of soft bulges, I definitely know this person…

"Darling~ Here you are!" Kirche said while back-hugging me, "Let's dance!" Kirche said then she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

"Whoa! Calm down Kirche!" I said while being dragged away, then I saw Louise and Siesta, Louise was glaring daggers at Kirche while Siesta looked a bit worried.

"Okay, let's dance Darling~!" Kirche said then I grabbed her like the other girls, but Kirche got her body closer to mine.

"S-So this is how it feels…" I whispered not talking about the sensation of Kirche's breast on my chest, rather the glares from almost all males, I saw this happening to generic harem protagonists, to think I would transform from a nobody to a generic… life is cruel.

"What is it darling? Does your stomach hurt?"

"No my stomach doesn't hurt rather I'm now worried about Tabitha's stomach, and that's not the point I feel every boy in here glaring at me"

"Oh? That? Don't worry Darling, just look at me" Kirche said then I looked at her face and she was smiling warmly, d-damn she is cute, "How do I look?"

"Y-Y-You look beautiful, I mean you really look gorgeous" I said while looking at Kirche's face a bit nervous, now that I look at her she now is smiling really warmly when I saw her with the boys she was bored and looked a bit annoyed, did she…?

"Darling…"

"W-What?"

"Y-You are looking at me way too much"

"Ah! S-Sorry" I said while looking away from Kirche.

"No, don't worry… if it's you" Kirche said then I looked at her and she was blushing, "You can look at me all you want, anywhere you want" Kirche said while smiling and closing her eyes, that's when I felt the glares intensify, but I ignored them.

"O-Okay" I said then I felt my face heat up and both me and Kirche looked away from each other while blushing, "Wasn't there another person you wanted to dance with?"

"Eh?"

"Well, remember the night you kidnapped me? There were a lot of boys there and then on the classroom and some moments ago, didn't you want to dance with any of them?"

"No, I just wanted to dance with one person" Kirche said then she looked at me and both of us smiled at each other, "For the first time in my life, I will now be serious"

"In what?"

"… Ah~ Ah~ The song ended way too fast and the next song is the final song" Kirche said avoiding my question, then she clinged to my right arm, guuuh this feeling, "Let's go to the others darling~!" Kirche said then she dragged me towards the other girls.

"Zerbst" Louise whispered then she started to glare at Kirche, "Why did you dance with Kazuki?"

"Ara~ Well, since I saw him dancing with you three I thought it was finally my turn, Louise"

"Tabitha and Siesta are okay, I don't allow you to put your claws at Kazuki, you beast!"

"Say that again flat chest!" Then once again started the argument between the girls, I stood beside Siesta and drank a bit of grape juice, Great! +30 SP!

"Who will you be dancing for the last dance Kazuki?" Siesta asked me, then I looked at her and I thought for a second.

"With Henrietta of course" I said with a straight face, then Siesta looked at me very surprised.

"Ehhhh? But nobody has danced with the Princess even at the royalty balls, her guards are very strict and she hasn't let someone dance with her!" Siesta said, that means that she hasn't found someone that special to dance with, well sorry but I'm a gamer, I go straight for the HARD difficulty.

"I still gotta try!" I said then I put the glass on the table and started heading towards Henrietta's special seat, "Wish me luck Siesta" I said while looking at Siesta she just nodded a bit worried, I made my way towards the special seat and when I arrived two soldiers stood in front of me.

"State your business" The one on the right said while looking at me angrily.

"I want to dance with Henrietta" I said while smiling and scratching the back of my head, then I heard the music stopped and everyone stopped dancing just to look at me, ugh… everyone looking at me is making me nauseous.

"Dance with the Princess? Sorry, but we can't allow anything like that" The one on the left said that.

"Dance with the Princess? A commoner?"

"Truly commoners are idiots that don't know their place"

"Put him in his place!"

"Don't get your hopes up, commoner!" Some people whispered others shouted, I then looked at the small gap between the two soldiers in front of me and Henrietta was looking around a bit worried.

"Henrietta" I then said while ignoring the two people in front of me, she looked at me and I stretched my hand towards her, "I want to dance with you, will you please give me the pleasure to dance with you?"

"…" She looked at me a bit surprised.

"You fool! Haven't you learned your place?! The princess has no time for—"

"I will" Henrietta said then everyone looked at her utterly shocked, then she stood up from her seat and came towards me, okay now that it's happening I'm getting too nervous… ugh…

"B-But Princess, he is just a-!" The guard tried to say, but then Henrietta raised her hand and the guard didn't talk.

"I'm the Princess and I decide who I want to dance with, and now I want to dance with Kazuki-san" Henrietta said then she stood in front of me and took my hand, "Let's go Kazuki-san" Henrietta said then she led me to the center of the dance floor, suddenly the music started again but with a slow romantic song, damn you! I'm too nervous, then I grabbed, nervously, Henrietta like the girls.

"I-I'm sorry"

"? Why?" Henrietta said while tilting her head, and I looked to the sides and no one was dancing they were looking at us, if I was in a galge there would be an animated cut scene with sparkles covering the screen, ah damn… I don't think I can think of any references, I'm dying of a heart attack.

"W-Well, it seems I made a scene and I think I made you look bad"

"I don't mind, people around me are formal and courteous so I have been getting a bit tired of that, so I have wished someone to talk to me informal and to be a bit rude"

"A-Am I rude?" I asked while looking a bit nervous at Henrietta, then she chuckled a bit and smiled, h-how cute!

"No, you have been a nice person, you have done so much for me, I can't thank you enough, I just wish I could have rewarded you, it's unfair you aren't rewarded"

"I don't mind" I said then Henrietta looked at me and I smiled at her, "As long as I'm doing something for you, I don't need a reward if you want to give me a reward then just show me your smile, as long as you smile I feel like I did a good job"

"I-Is that so? Then I will do so" Henrietta said with a tiny bit of blush on her face, then she smiled widely to me.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I haven't danced for a long time"

"Really?"

"Yes, the person I danced at every ball is in another country…" Henrietta said while looking sad, "A-Ah! S-Sorry, I'm supposed to be happy but I got a bit sad sorry"

"No"

"Eh?"

"I don't mind if you get sad when I'm with you" I said then I looked at her eyes, "I now know another side of you, as long as I'm with you, you can show your true self, like you said to Louise, you need a person you want to open up, to share your worries, to share your fears, everything, I want to be that person" Henrietta then looked at me while her eyes widened and she blushed a bit, "So let's get to know each other Henrietta!"

"Y-Yes, thank you Kazuki-san" Henrietta said while smiling at me, "I'm sorry after you said that but I need help with something"

"With what?"

"There appears to be cases of nobles who abuse of their status and oppressing commoners" Henrietta said to me and I got a bit angry, those bastards! "I will tell you all the details later, I would like to go myself but… well… you saw how the guards are" Henrietta said then the song ended and both of us separated from each other and bowed to each other, "Thank you for the dance Kazuki-san, I had fun"

"No, Thank you Henrietta, I enjoyed that dance, maybe next ball we can dance again?"

"Of course" Henrietta said then she bowed to everyone and went towards the guards, and that is how the ball ended.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

(POV Change)

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

"So…"

"What is it?"

"Did you have fun?" I asked while changing to my nightgown, I could feel Kazuki's gaze, Grrr! That perverted dog!

"Yeah, it was a nice first ball, but the glares were something else" Kazuki said while lying on the ground.

"Well, yeah! You dance with the Princess! She hasn't danced with anyone in a long time and then you just go and dance with her! And you are a commoner!" I said while pointing my finger at him, "And how did you change so fast?"

"Scene changes are nice you know?" Kazuki said while giving me a thumbs up, "Well, I really wanted to dance with Henrietta is that so wrong?"

"Yeah!"

"Ehhh~? But you let me dance with the other girls!" Kazuki said then I froze on place, "Talking about that, why did you let me dance with other girls?"

"W-W-Well, t-t-that is…"

"And then you acted all lovable and cute, so I'm thinking what happened to you?" Kazuki said while crossing his arms.

"N-Nothing, you stupid dog!" I said while turning around and crossing my arms, "I-It's just that…" I said while twiddling with my thumbs, "I-I-I'm grateful for what you have done to me and well… t-today was an exception!" I said then I went towards my bed and was about to lay down when…

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Coming!" Kazuki said while going towards the door and then he opened it and a cloaked figure entered my room, "Ah! Henrietta! You are late!"

"Sorry, the guards security was a bit tight this time" The cloaked figure said then the figure took off the hood and it revealed…

"Y-Y-Your Highness!" I said then I knelt in front of the Princess.

"Please stand up, Louise Valliere, as I said you are my friend" The Princess said then I stood up and looked at the princess, "Did Kazuki-san tell you what am I doing here?"

"No" I said then I glared at Kazuki, "He didn't"

"I… kinda forgot" Kazuki said while scratching the back of his head.

"Okay then, basically I want to ask you two a favor" The princess started saying while being serious.

"Yes, of course Your Highness ask us anything we will do anything for you" I said while looking at the Princess seriously.

"I appreciate it, then I will tell you… There has been some rumors about nobles abusing their titles and oppressing the commoners" The Princess said and I was surprised, some nobles are still abusing their power, I can't allow this! "So I would like you to go into town and investigate the matter secretly"

"Then call me Big Boss" Kazuki said then I kicked him in the leg and he started to jump up and down.

"So you want us to pose as commoners and spy the nobles?" I asked then the Princess nodded and I was overjoyed, the princess is asking ME for MY help! "I will do anything! Even if my life is on the line"

"O-Okay, I thank you Louise, then here!" The princess smiled and gave me a pouch, I looked inside and there was some Ecú, "And here is an identity card printed by the palace" The princess said while handing me a scroll, "I pray for your safety and your success, thank you!" Then Princess said while putting her hood on and rush out of the room.

"She sure was in a hurry" Kazuki said then he lied on his pile of hay, "Let's sleep tomorrow is a long day Louise"

"Y-You don't have to tell me that" I said then I left the two things the Princess gave me in my desk and I went to my bed and lied down, "Let's do our best Kazuki!"

"Of course Louise" Kazuki said then I looked at the ceiling in my room, today was a good day, it definitely was fun… and now the princess just trusted me with a super secret favor from her! I can't fail her!

**[A/N]**

**Hey there guys! Missed me? I think you did! I missed you too! The reason I went missing was because my laptop didn't want to turn on one day, then I sent it to repair it, and it's kinda repaired now… sometimes it won't turn on… sorry! D:**

**So my updates will be so so so so slow, I hope you put up with it and I'm sorry!**

**Back on the fic, did you like everything? How was the fighting scene? How was the ball scene?**

**Also tell me if I made a mistake or if I wrote something wrong, I'm open to criticism.**

**And now I finished Zero no Tsukaima, I have to say… honestly the third and fourth season was kinda annoying to watch, but the ending was good I personally liked it, and now I'm thinking of adding Cattleya to Kazuki's harem, so should I do it or not? You guys decide!**

**Please leave a Review, if you liked the story follow! If you really really liked the story leave a Favorite!**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	9. Eh? For me!

**[A/N]**

**Hello there! Did you guys miss me… again? I certainly did… I'm sorry, I had some IRL problems, some Wi-Fi problems and… my first case of authors block with the story of Highschool of the Dead, if you want to read what happened then please keep reading if not then skip to my disclaimer and just start the story.**

**So… ever since holidays started for me I have been working on my stories, from forming my ideas to writing them on word, I then started to work on my fic of Highschool of the Dead, but… no matter what I wrote or what I did, I didn't like what I wrote… I hated it, both the fact that I couldn't write anything that I thought was good to the fact that I had authors block, so I decided the easy path, *sigh* shame on me, I discontinued the story… so for the guys that follow that story and also follow this one… I sincerely apologize, but still I fear that my very little sense of originality is going away *sigh* I'm depressed.**

**Anyway, I'm back… maybe better maybe worser than ever, but I'm back! So let's do this! **

**So it's decided Cattleya will be in the Harem! But what about Jessica? Huhu~ (Just Kidding… or am I serious?)**

**On another note…. I already have 160+ followers on this story :o what? Is my story really good? Anyway… onto the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, I just own my OC.**

**The Gamer Familiar of Zero**

**Chapter 8: Eh? For me?!**

**[Select Character]**

[Kazuki]

**[Louise]**

**OK!**

_Louise's Room, Tristain Academy_

Ahh… the sun is very shiny today, and I'm very tired… *sigh* Did I forgot to close the curtains? No… scratch that… Did Kazuki forgot to close the curtains? Yeah, I shouldn't work too hard, Kazuki is the one that needs to do that, I mean he…

"…" He danced with almost everyone yesterday, well he danced with the people he knows, but still did I actually allow him to dance with me? "Just what is wrong with me?" I asked to myself while yawning, then I raised my upper body and rubbed my eyes, "I have to be in top form today" I said while thinking of last night.

"The Princess actually asked me for my help, I can't fail her" I said very serious, then I looked to the side of my bed, and… "Figures…" Kazuki wasn't there, he probably woke up early again and probably is doing something with Siesta or in Miss Chevreuse lab, so I have to go and search for him right? *sigh* That guy is problem itself.

"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as he remains by my side" I said while getting out of bed, but I instantly stopped, wait… as long as he remains by my side? Then I felt my face heat up, w-w-what do I mean by that? No Louise, you actually mean like Partners… right? RIGHT? "Ugh… I hate this!" I said while stomping towards my chair which had my clothes.

"Kazuki is SO paying for this!" I said while dressing myself, "I'll make him work… and work and work, until he collapses, fufu… I'll do that" I said while finishing up, then I was about to rush towards the door but I didn't, "I can't forget what The Princess gave us yesterday" I said then I rushed to my desk and I grabbed the scroll with the fake identity card and the pouch with Ecú, what else should I take? I already have my wand with me, I already have Kazuki to take of everything else… yeah I have everything I need to survive in the Commoners' world.

"It's perfect… I'm not forgetting anything else" I said while smiling a little bit.

"Um…"

"Should I pack more clothes? No we are probably staying there one day only"

"H-Hey…"

"Hm… how about some scrolls so that I can write down reports for the princess?"

"Um… Little Master?"

"Yeah, I'm not forgetting anything of utter importance, now to search Kazuki"

"L-Little Master… if you stop ignoring me I can tell you where he is"

"…" I then started to think, if I got out of this room and started to search Kazuki aimlessly we would take forever to arrive to the town, but if I listen to the annoying buzz then I will find him instantly… *sigh* I'm doing this for the Princess, "Where is he you annoying sword?" I said annoyed to the annoying sword, then I felt he got a bit happier.

"O-OH! You finally stopped ignoring me Little Master, that was evil and here I thought you and me also had some kind of partnership"

"…I'm going"

"No! Wait! I'll tell you!" The annoying swords shouted at me.

(Time Skip)

Right now I was on my way towards Miss Chevreuse lab, I had on my arms the scroll, the pouch with Ecú and the annoying sword, I'll never befriend this annoying sword, *sigh* Oh I arrived, then I opened the door and… "Kazuki! We need to go now"

"Oh? Ah! Louise! Welcome, I will be with you on some moments" Kazuki said while smiling to me, then I saw what was happening, Kazuki was in front of a cauldron, Miss Chevreuse was beside him with a book on hand and Siesta was on the other side of Kazuki while looking at the cauldron, "Siesta go take a rest and you know talk to Louise or something I will end my lesson in a minute" I heard Kazuki said.

"Okay Kazuki, then I will see you in some days" Siesta said in her… wait! What is up with that Maid uniform? It's really perverted! "Hm? Is something wrong Miss Valliere?" Siesta asked finally in front of me.

"S-Siesta, just what are you wearing?" I asked while looking at Siesta from Head to Toe, but my eyesight fell on a certain part of her, "Those are big…" I muttered.

"Oh this? Well, I have been wearing it since Kazuki became my Master, it was originally a uniform from Count Mott" Siesta said while looking at her own clothes.

"But aren't you embarrassed or something?" I said while looking at Siesta, but instead of having another reaction she just smiled.

"I was… but ever since Kazuki rescued me, this and other clothing doesn't matter how embarrassing they are, if he likes them… then so will I" Siesta said while looking at Kazuki dreamily.

"Hmm… anyway how are your Maid duties going?" I asked while relaxing a little bit.

"Well, they have been good overall, but this week will be a bit… stressful" Siesta said while sweat dropping, hm?

"Is something stressing you out? If you want we can help you" I said while looking at Siesta seriously.

"No, it's nothing… it's just some training"

"Training? But you are already a good maid"

"No, it's not for me… I was appointed to train a new maid"

"? Train a new maid? Is a new maid coming to the academy?"

"Well, yeah but not necessarily she will work for the academy…"

"What do you mean?"

"Her name is Irukia… she said that she didn't want to work for the academy but for a master…"

"Ah… I understand, and this master is someone you don't like?"

"No… well, I don't know since she just told everyone she wants to serve a Commoner…"

"A Commoner?!" But there are not many Commoners on this place unless that Irukia means… I then looked at Kazuki and he was packing his stuff in a pouch, "No no no, no way"

"Miss Valliere?"

"Ah! No, it's nothing, so you can't come with us?"

"No, I sincerely apologize, but on a good note, Kazuki has given me notes for Support!"

"Support?"

"Yeah, look at these Miss Valliere" Siesta said really excited, then she got a little book out of her pouch, and she opened it on a page.

"Low Potion Recipe? How to be a good Support party member?"

"Yeah! Aren't these wonderful!" Siesta said with a wide smile.

"… Do you understand some of the things here?"

"No…" Siesta said while still smiling, "But I will learn! For Kazuki!" Siesta said while getting a bit excited.

"I-I see, good luck" I said while smiling a bit awkwardly.

"I'm here finally! Sorry to keep you waiting Louise" I heard Kazuki then I turned to the side and I saw him again smiling at me.

"Geez, you kept me waiting now carry these! My arms hurt!" I said while finally pushing the items on my arms towards him.

"W-Whoa, okay calm down" Kazuki said while grabbing everything, he put the pouch with Ecú inside his pouch and also the scroll was in his pouch, and then he tried to put the annoying sword on his back.

"Oh, hold on Kazuki" I heard Siesta said, and then she helped Kazuki put on the annoying sword ensuring the straps were tightly strapped.

"Ah, thank you Siesta! Anyway I'm going! Good luck with that training thing you have!"

"Thank you, and good luck to you too Kazuki, Miss Valliere" Siesta said while bowing and then she left the laboratory.

"Now! Onwards! Louise, to the town!" Kazuki said while looking excited, why is he so excited?

"Hey Kazuki, remember to practice with the materials you have on town okay? Maybe you can finally succeed on this potion of yours" Miss Chevreuse said, then Kazuki looked at her and he saluted to her.

"No worries, I shall practice"

"Good, Miss Valliere please take care" Miss Chevreuse said to me while smiling.

"Y-Yeah, thanks Miss Chevreuse!" I said while bowing and smiling at Miss Chevreuse, she really is a nice teacher, everyone in here are nice teachers, and so we left the laboratory and went towards our horse in order to leave to town.

(POV Change)

(Scene Change)

_Morning_

_Tristain Academy_

_I was walking down the halls of the academy to the kitchen, when I found some of the guys from second year, talking amongst themselves… damn better run, if only I had my trusted box._

"_Ah, it's Kazuki!"_

"_Geh!" I was found by the most annoying person in the Academy, "W-What is it Guiche?"_

"_I was wondering if you would like to join our talk between men" Guiche said while smiling and then playing with his hair with a hand, talk between men… wait… is this the opposite of girl's talk? What would guy's talk be? I'm curious…_

"_Well, if the others allow me then I would like to join in" I said while scratching the back of my head, I mean they all are nobles right? Will they accept a "commoner" to just join their talk?_

"_Of course they will, you are a great friend of someone very popular, magnificent, powerful and dashing"_

"_Heeh~ Wonder who that is"_

"_It's me! Can't you see?" Guiche said while posing with a rose on hand, I just deadpanned and went towards the other guys, "Don't just ignore me!"_

"_So what you guys talking about? Let me guess… huh~" I said then I thought for a while, well from the little info I have from the Girl's Talk thing-y then, "Are you talking about girls?"_

"_Oh, got it right Familiar-san" A fat guy said while smiling at me, "Sorry I have not introduced myself, my name is __Malicorne de Grandpré, nice to meet you Familiar-san" Malicorne said while smiling at me._

"_Uh… yeah nice to meet you too Malicorne-san, my name is Kazuki Wedner, Louise's partner" I said with a smile on my face._

"_Come in, Kazuki-san, join us in our talk about girls" Malicorne said while smiling widely, "So… who?"_

"_Who what?"_

"_Who did you dance with yesterday?" Malicorne asked then I felt everyone coming a bit closer, uwaa… they are really hungry for information…_

"_I obviously danced with the ever so beautiful Montmorency" I heard a voice come from beside me, then I looked and it was Guiche._

"_Huh? But didn't you want to dance with almost every girl?" Malicorne asked, then Guiche jumped a bit._

"_W-Well… that is…" He began to sweat a bit, then he regained his composure, "Not a single one of them left me alone, how could I since I'm a gentleman be so disrespectful as to reject them?" Guiche said while thinking he was all cool and stuff._

"_Look, things like those only legendary and great people have it" Malicorne said and then everyone bursted out laughing._

"_Yeah, seriously, even if the legend of the ball was true you will never be able to attain that" One guy said, everything didn't interest me, they were probably talking about a harem… it's a bit interesting but since it's Guiche… agh… I can't imagine that, but that last one bit is just…_

"_Legend of the ball?" I asked while looking all curiously._

"_Ah! That's right you were just summoned here a couple of days ago, so you obviously don't know" Malicorne told me, then he saw my face and instantly knew that I let him proceed with the legend, "Legend says, that whoever you dance at the ball yesterday, will be destined to be together, I didn't dance with anyone though…" Malicorne said while slumping a little bit._

"_Huh… so that's what that means" I said while thinking a little bit, destined to be together… so… I danced with… 5 girls, Louise, Siesta, Tabitha, Kirche and Henrietta, so does that mean that those 5 are destined to be together with me? Huh… hm… they deserved better._

"_Still… if the legendary Wardes was here, he probably would have danced with everyone" Someone with glasses made a comment, legendary? If he is not shiny then he is not a legendary…_

"_Yeah, that's right, he probably would be the one to dance with the princess, but still I heard he has a fiancé" Malicorne said with his usual smile, whoa so there are such things as fiancé here? Well, it's the middle ages, so probably there is no dating stage, so instead it skips to marriage stage… geez._

"_But I was there and every—"_

"_So who is this Wardes guy you talk about?" I ask interrupting Guiche, "Is he someone so strong that you guys are really fawning over him?"_

"_Hey, Kazuki! How dare you inter—!"_

"_Ah, that's right… man you gotta know your things Kazuki-san" Malicorne said while looking a bit apologetic to me, then I looked at the side and I saw Guiche sitting on the floor hugging his knees._

"_Sorry, but… there isn't glossary option here…"_

"_Glossary option?"_

"_Nah, nothing, please tell me about this guy, Wardes" I said while smiling at Malicorne then he nodded and stood in front of me._

"_Wardes, or rather Captain Wardes, is the captain of the greatest division of the Royal Knights, The Griffin unit, he is so strong and cool, every noble male aspires to be like him, and every noble female aspires to become his wife" Malicorne said while stretching his arms, hm… so there are units amongst knights? And then Divisions… Griffins and then this Wardes guy, huh… I got a bit of new info today…_

"_One day we can all become knights and serve the Princess and then and then… Ahh~" The same guy with glasses said while fawning over Henrietta, can't blame them Henrietta is so cute._

"_But it is strange… I heard Captain Wardes was supposed to escort the Princess here" Malicorne said while looking serious, Oh! Here it is… the flag to something coming!_

"_Just what would be so important as to not escort the Princess…?" The guy with glasses said, hm… a special mission… maybe he is a traitor? I mean when someone makes a commentary like that it usually is… well that was the case with Alvin… or maybe I'm getting this over my head… I mean I don't even know the guy and here I am making assumptions…_

"_Maybe he was with his fiancé?" Malicorne said following the deduction, hmm… no probably not… I mean he IS a noble… so probably he cares about his country rather than the person he loves._

"_Probably but still…" The guy with glasses said and then he made a serious expression, "He really is cool!" He said already fawning over this Wardes guy._

"_Well, I hope one day I get to meet him" I said while scratching the back of my head._

"_Don't worry Familiar! Captain Wardes is really really kind! Even to Commoners like you" The guy with glasses said while smiling at me, I don't know if he is looking down on me or being kind… well I'll take it as being kind to me, "So that is why WE are allowing YOU to talk with US" The glasses guy said, I then felt a sweat drop form in my forehead, definitely don't know if looking down or not._

"_Heh, then I will await that day, see you later Malicorne and you Glasses Character" I said while smiling at them and then I made my way to Miss Chevreuse's Lab by passing around a sulky Guiche._

"_Later Kazuki-san! Come talk to us if you see us again!" Malicorne said._

_FLASHBACK END_

_Now_

_Town, Tristain_

"Hm?" I said then I opened my eyes, huh… so I just dreamed of what happened this morning, geez no wonder, but still how long will Louise take? "Well, I just got my materials" I said while smiling at the pouch I had.

Right now I was resting at a bench on the plaza, there was a fountain just behind me, as to why I was here, well… as soon as we arrived in town Louise went nuts over the whole Ecú thingy… the pouch had as a matter of fact 400 Ecú, and then she wanted a horse, which costs 400 Ecú, and then she wanted to stay at a 5 Star inn which was 200 Ecú, I told her if she would like me to manage our finances… but she wanted to handle it all by herself, so she told me to wait here, and finally she stormed off with all our Ecú, on my free time I collected some plants and fruits from the nearby forest, then I arrived here and it was Louise-less, so I slept a bit.

"Hah… well I don't see her anywhere, might as well search more alchemy materials" I said while scratching the back of my head with my left hand, then I saw it was all bandaged, "I have to keep it well hidden" I said while touching my bandaged hand.

"Why are you keeping it hidden partner?" Derf asked while on my back.

"Well, if they know I'm a familiar, wouldn't they instantly think that there is someone who can actually use magic nearby?" I said while looking at the now orange sky.

"Oh! Nice thinking there partner… hadn't thought about that" Derf asked while having a tone of happiness.

"Haha, thanks Derf, anyway where do you think we should go to gather new materials?"

"Huh? Gather new materials but Little Master is just over there" Derf said and then I looked around and I saw her on the other side of the fountain.

"Oh no… she is sulking… what do we do now?" I asked Derf, but I received no answer, "Traitor" I said while standing up, then I proceeded to go towards Louise, "Hello, Young Lady!" I said while smiling, then she looked at me, ugh… she is still sulking… damn, think of something funny… "Hmm… the wind is troubled?"

"…" Louise looked at me, disbelieved… kuuh… this is embarrassing, I then hurriedly sat beside Louise, and waited for her to talk, and so I waited… I waited patiently while still smiling a little bit, "I lost it…"

"Huh?" I asked her, s-she can't mean that right? Haha… right?!

"I lost all the Ecú…" Louise said while pouting a little bit, I then smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Then let's go and find it, where did you drop it?" I asked her while smiling at her, then she grew more worried.

"… I lost all the Ecú at the casino" Louise said while pouting.

"HUH?! THE CASINO?" I shouted disbelieved, in this era and in this world… there is such a thing as a casino? Ah! Wait… if in DQ there is a casino, then it's a fact that in the middle ages there were casinos, "Um… Louise-san… you do know that casinos are really a good way to lose money right?"

"B-But!" Louise said getting all flustered, no… she was angry, "If only I had one chance, just one chance I could have won" Louise said the typical line the people that like to bet always say when they lose their money.

"Uh… right, but still what did you play that made you this mad? TnT?" I asked while looking at her, then she shook her head.

"Roulette" Louise said, and I resisted the urge to drop to the floor, "I was betting on the black, red and green alternatively and I never could get one right, I told this to the manager but he got angry at me and... ARGHHH!" Louise said and then she stood up and started to stomp.

"Okay, okay… first… roulette is a really random game, you should have gone for a card game, second… please don't start a fight right now, remember we are supposed to be commoners and finally why didn't you ask for my help?" I scolded Louise a little bit, if that could be called scolding.

"BUT I'm the master you are supposed to be the one to obey me and do the hard work, how am I supposed to ASK for YOUR help?" Louise asked finally snapping a little bit, oh no… I better calm her down, otherwise… no… it's better if she bents her anger, maybe later it will cloud her judgment.

"Okay, then why didn't you order me to help you?" I asked her while still sitting down, Louise right now is looking down on me, if I stood up then she will feel that I'm overpowering her, so I need her to bent her anger to the fullest, "Also why do you need those things?"

"I need them, because it's the most natural thing to do! I need a horse because I'll get tired once we get back to the Academy, I'll need a five star inn because otherwise I won't sleep safely, I need better clothing because I'm a noble! This is commoner's clothing!" Louise shouted at me, thank god no one was passing by, it was strange but no one was passing by.

"…" I then looked at her seriously, Louise started to catch her breath, she really shouted, it's kinda annoying but still if you can't let an angry person bent their anger, they'll remain angry all day, "Okay then" I said and I stood up, and then knelt in front of Louise my back facing her.

"W-What are you doing?" Louise asked surprised, then I smiled at her.

"Being a horse" I said while looking at her, "You don't need an actual horse you know? I still exist so I can give you a piggyback"

"B-But-"

"Also you don't need a five star inn, no matter where we stay I'll protect you, so you just rest, if you are worried about clothing being for commoners or nobles, it doesn't matter to me, you look cute, and that is enough, also remember as soon as we get that info, you can change back into your school uniform, so come on… just put up with this okay?" I told her while smiling at her, in the eyes of Louise I'm probably in no position whatsoever to order her, but still I would like her to follow what I said.

"…okay…" Louise said in a small voice, "My feet hurt… carry me, Kazuki" Louise said in a cutesy voice, she really must be tired, I guess I'll have to search for a place to stay while carrying Louise, I then saw she was getting closer to me and she was about to place her arms around my neck but…

"Trés Bien!"

"Huh?"

"Ah?" We both turned our heads towards the voice, and… I… was… traumatized… gah!

"Oui, Oui… that cuteness! With that pout! Ouu~ Trés Bien!" The voice said, and this so called voice… even though it read very feminine… it was indeed feminine… but on the wrong sense, the person… was a male, a middle aged male, in skimpy clothing, his shirt had even an opening on the chest part that from it one could see his chest hair, and the he wore shorts… very short shorts… one could see his hairy legs, and then he had really thick lips that had lipstick… so this person is gay… based on his voice and lines.

"K-K-Kazuki! What is that?!" Louise said while trembling a little bit.

"That's a bit rude, don't call him that, he is a he but at the same time a she?" I said unsure since my encounter with gay people is really none.

"Ouhh~ I'm definitely a mademoiselle!" The guy said while rapidly appearing in front of me, "Hmmm~" Then he examined me from head to toe, "Ohhh… you are not that bad! Trés Bien! This is good, this is definitely good!"

"Kazuki what is he on about?" Louise whispered to me while the man was laughing by himself.

"I don't know… he'll tell us most probably now" I whispered and right at that moment the man turned at us, looked at both of us and nodded.

"I heard your poor circumstances… so I was hoping you guys would help me out" The man said while swaying his hips left and right, I was really shocked to see this… h-how should I react?

"H-Help out how?" Louise said while backing a little bit, seems she also saw that hip swaying.

"I heard that the poor of you, have no Ecú and a place to stay, so this mademoiselle had a nice idea!" The guy said while putting a finger on his lips, I then felt a shiver go down my spine, I want to run away… but he is offering help… if I did run away that would be an insult, but still if we do accept… what could our background be? I mean one has gotta know who they are dealing with when giving helping.

"Well… me and…" I then started to think of the most clichéd background I heard in the games I have played, then it hit me, yeah… this one is good it also explains how I see Louise right now, "my sister here, Louise, would like to hear about it"

"Eh?"

"Oh so you two are siblings? That makes things easier!" The man said while swaying his hips one again, I… really don't want to see hips again, "Well, I have an inn and bar that is just a couple of steps from here, so I would like you two to work there!" The man said with a smile on his face, I then looked at Louise and she looked at me, she thought about it and nodded, with the confirmation I also nodded, "TRÉS BIEN~!" The man shouted and then started to spin around in a strange form, "Now let's go, my fairies!" The man said while walking a bit ahead of us, then we followed him.

"Thank you very much, you see we were serving the house of a noble, but because that noble always was ogling my precious little sister, I couldn't take any longer, and we decided to run away, but as a matter of fact, we have no money… so we tried to find a job but… we couldn't, someone even offered to buy Louise for 2000 Ecú, but I won't allow it" I said while walking towards this bar/inn with Louise and the man, Louise was getting surprised by the story and then she put on a sad face to make the story believable, the man started to tear a bit.

"Nooon~ what a sad story, it's a good thing you have a good big brother Louise! Otherwise who knows what will happen" The man said while wiping his tears away.

"Y-Yeah… Kazuki is… a good brother" Louise said to avoid suspicion, still I hope she means that, I mean one, I consider her that way, two, I really don't want her to punish me for getting carried away.

"Don't worry, Louise-chan! Kazuki-kun! I, Scarron, won't allow any more bad people near you!" Scarron said while smiling at us, then I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Scarron" I said, then he put up his finger up and shook his head.

"Non non, call me mi mademoiselle!" Scarron finished by winking at me, I thought I heard something break.

"O-Okay, thank you mi mademoiselle" I said smiling a little bit, then I looked at Louise and she caught on what I was about to say to her.

"T-Thank you, m-m-mi mademoiselle" Louise said while stuttering, she probably doesn't want to call Scarron mademoiselle, but we have to put up with it, and also mean it since he is helping us, then after passing through many houses and other shops, we found ourselves in a 2 floor, nice bar.

"We have arrived, my fairies!" Scarron said while spinning and then standing in front of the door, "Welcome to the Charming Fairies Inn!" And so… our long week started… *sigh* well this is like a game, so if it didn't have any events it would be a bit boring, still… I hope this ends well.

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip)

_Charming Fairies Inn, Tristain_

Right now I was waiting behind, I guess you could call it a counter, but well… it's the kitchen so you probably know it's divided from the bar, well back on topic, I was waiting, and I was watching the people on the bar, and the… unique person in front of them... they were all girls, except the unique person, the girls were all wearing some kind of frilly dress that was a bit short on the skirt, and showed a bit of cleavage, I could be excited but since I don't know any of them, I didn't, oh right the person I think by now you know who it is.

"Okay, my fairies! I have good news!" Scarron said while swaying his hips once again, I then ignored that scene right away and looked at the roof.

"What are them, Mr. Scarron?" The girls all shouted in unison, then Scarron acted all shocked and shook his head.

"Non non, it's Mi Mademoiselle!"

"Yes, Mi mademoiselle!"

"Trés Bien!"

"I know because of the sales lowering recently you girls are really sad, and the cause is some "café" nearby, I know… that they… they… are stealing our precious customers… and… *sniff*"

"Don't cry! Mi mademoiselle!"

"I know… we won't lose to this "café", that is why I have brought a new friend! Come out Louise-chan!" Scarron said, I then took that as my cue to look at the stairs, and… well… I was breathless, Louise was climbing down the stairs, in a new costume, she was wearing a suggestive short white camisole, her body lines were really pronounced, even though she is breast-less she is still very alluring, it was open at the back, and on top of the head she wore a white hairdresser.

"W-Whoa… and she says she is nothing compared to Henrietta" I said not taking my eyes off Louise, on the other hand… I was handed an apron… and that was amazing! I really like wearing one of these, it feels like I'm about to become a Cooking Kazuki! But this time it is a Dish Washer Kazuki!

"Louise-chan and his brother, Kazuki-kun, served a noble, but because this noble was very perverted he always groped Louise-chan's body, not taking things any longer, they ran away, and now we are helping them! Come on, Louise-chan! Introduce yourself to your new friends!" Scarron said while giving the center stage to Louise, she was looked in every direction by the girls, then I saw her trembling… is she angry? Well… as a proper introduction one must bow their head, so the problem must be that.

"I-I-I-I'm Louise, ni-nice to meet you!" She stuttered, making her cuter, but… still that forced smile… is a bit…, if you just smiled naturally then you could have win them over.

"Okay, applause!" Scarron demanded, and everyone smiled and applauded, "Now then!" Scarron said and then snapped his fingers, some music started playing and, the girls all rushed towards the kitchen, Louise included, "We are open!" And finally the doors opened and from them poured men, grown men inside, and the girls all started to take their orders.

"Wow, business is really bursting in this place, if these are the customers as of now, I can't imagine their clients before the café opened" I said while slumping a little bit, then a girl put a plate on my counter, meaning I should wash it, I then felt strange… a sensation came over me, this… this is… "This is exactly like a mini-game! I'll see how fast I can clean a plate!" I said while getting all psyched up.

"…"

"First plate cleaned! Bring the next one!" I said while getting all excited, then a ton of plates were all put in my counter, "Oooh! A ton of plates, don't worry I can clean them!" I said then I grabbed the first one on top and started scrubbing, "Scrub, Scrub"

"…"

"Scrub, Scrub, then you rub, rub, and then you polish, polish, and done~" I started to sing, I don't know if I'm the only person who enjoys to wash dishes and take it as a game, "Scrub, Scrub~" I sang and then the pile of plates disappeared and another one appeared, "Ohhhh! Infinte Spawning! I hate this, but this means I can farm for more gold and EXP, so I'm taking advantage of this glitch!"

"…"

"Man, what will be the prize for winning?" I said while daydreaming and washing dishes, "! Maybe I can keep this apron!" I said while getting obviously excited, "I love minigames!" I then started to think… but wait! I don't have a timer! So I can't know how long I can wash a single dish… no! Dammit, so is this point based? I then took the last plate of the pile and it was rather large plate, oh! I got it, it definitely is point based! The normal plates have 30 points and the large plates 60 points, then I finished my last plate. "That's 390 points! Keep them coming!" I said then I looked at my side to see the new batch, but rather, "Whoa!"

"… Hmm" A girl was next to me and looking at me, "Took you a bit, but you finally noticed me" The girl had long straight black hair, she had thick eyebrows, she wore a combination of flashy and plain clothes, flashy because as Scarron, the neck of the dress was long, so one could see her rather big cleavage, whoa… big… they are about the same size of Siesta's, and plain since they were about the same design as Louise's current clothing.

"Sorry"

"I can't believe you really got engrossed with dish washing… you got so engrossed I even poked your back and yet you showed no reaction… you are quite strange" The girl said, "You have cleared all the plates, oh… here comes new ones" I then felt a spark ignite on me, the girl was about to grab the plates but I grabbed them and started to wash the dish one by one thoroughly, so now it will transform into a versus? I can't lose! "H-Hey, I wanted to help you"

"Ah! S-Sorry, I didn't think…" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"No problem" The girl smiled at me, "Let me wash the rest okay?" The girl said, I then nodded, but stared at the plates… my points… are stalled, maybe this was her plan all along! "I'm Jessica, you are the new girl's big brother right?" The girl, Jessica, said and then I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yes! My name is Kazuki Wedner!" I said with a smile on my face, then I saw another batch of dirty plates, I quickly grabbed them and started to wash them, ahh… my points.

"…" Then from the corner of my eyes, I saw Jessica looking around restlessly, and finally she got closer to me while washing plates, "That thing about you being siblings is a lie, right?" Jessica told me, whoa… this girl is sharp, but still… how should I approach this? If I show a shocked reaction, then most probably she will hit bull's eye, still… judging from her appearance and her status, I can probably trust her, but still… I'll give her a bit of time, for now… I'll continue lying, and the first step to that is…

"Nope, definitely siblings" Is too actually believe the lie myself, also I really really consider Louise that way, she is the cute little sister I couldn't have.

"But you two's hair color, eye color, and face shape are completely different, there isn't anybody who would believe you" Jessica said while washing dishes, kuuh… I want to continue building my score… why do I have to have this conversation?

"What? Does that even matter? You are basically saying that siblings have to be alike, in something to be siblings… but there is still something that connects us as family" I said while washing dishes.

"And that is?"

"Blood! As long as our family's blood is rushing through our body, then we are family!" I said while putting the last plate down, phew… 620.

"…Well, it doesn't matter, the girls here are all fine with any reason, there isn't a person here who would pry into someone's past, just relax" Jessica said, damn she really is sharp, hm… then I started to think about her, hm… a bar, a job here, her big breasts, and also that attire, she most probably has worked here all her life… and because of her sharp intuition, she is able to categorize a person, this girl is amazing, I want her on my party!

"… I guess, I'll do- Pass me those plates!" I was about to relax, but then another batch of plates came, what is the prize? What is the prize? Maybe! Maybe Jessica as a party member?! Yeah! In games usually there are secret characters or optional party members and in order to unlock them one needs to complete certain requirements, I'll have to break through those requirements! Fufu…fufu…haha—"Hm? What is it?" I was about to laugh evilly, when I saw Jessica staring at me.

"Can you please secretly just tell me? Just what is the relationship between you two? From where did you run away?" Jessica started to bombard me with questions, whoa… she definitely is a girl who likes mysteries… well I read on the internet girls like mysteries… so this is what they meant?

"There is no mystery, girl, please just work!" I started to tell her, but then she smiled at me, hm? What is it?

"It's fine for me"

"Because…?"

"Because I'm Scarron's daughter"

"…" Ah… "…" Is this for real? I have seen plot twists here and there, but still this… twist, is really new for me… but I kinda had the feeling, Scarron has an eye for potential employees, and Jessica has a good eye for people, so I thought, probably they are family, then there is the way both dress… but still I was hoping she wasn't his daughter… "Um… daughter?"

"Yeah"

"… okay, let's wash…" It's the only thing I could say, what kinda genes are in her?!

(POV Change)

Ugh… why do I have to do this?!

"H-Here is your order" I tried to say, but it was so embarrassing, I had to degrade myself to smile at these guys, I just can't get commoners, I mean Siesta is all good and everything since she has been keeping me company while on Kazuki's absence, and she is kind and polite, but these guys are-!

"Little girl, pour me some" The ugly monkey told me, I then grabbed the bottle and was about to hit him with the bottle, but I remembered that this is a mission for the Princess, put up with this commoner Louise, come on… you can do this.

"O-Of course" I said trying my best to smile the best I could, then I started to pour him the wine, this is humiliating, this is so humiliating, why do I have to do this? Why?

"Hey! What's wrong?! Didn't I tell you to hurry?!" The ugly monkey yelled at me, then I did as I told, but since I was shaking from anger I "accidentally" spilled some on him, "Hey! You spilled it!"

"I-I'm s-sorr… sorry" I tried my best to say it, I'm very angry right now, how dare this guy order me around?! What kinda position is he in to order a noble like me like that?! Just… breathe Louise, breathe… think of your happy place.

"Like an apology is going to help… hmm, you don't have any breasts, but you are pretty" I then stopped thinking and I glared at him, "I've taken a liking to you, maybe I'll have you feed me mouth-to-mouth, then I'll probably forgive you!"

"Heh~ Is that so?" I said in a really angry tone, then I drank from the wine and spit at him.

"Wh-What are you doing brat?!"

"L-L-Lowlife! W-Who do you think you think I am?" I said while getting closer to him, the monkey winced, "I-I am-!" And just when I was about to kick him, someone appeared.

"I'm very sorry~~" Mi mademoiselle appeared and helped me, by pushing me away from the monkey.

"Wh-What's with you? I-I don't need you!"

"This won't do, he's soaked in wine! Hey Louise-chan! Bring some new wine, while you are at it, I'll keep him company… Uhum~~!"

"G-Geh! N-No, don't go girl! I-I apologize" The monkey started to apologize, but then I turned my back and started to run towards the kitchen, "No, wait… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Time Skip)

"You all worked your best, it seems we are green this month" Mi mademoiselle said, I was just lying my head on a table, I'm too tired… then I heard Mi mademoiselle starting to hand something out, but because of my tiredness I didn't even look.

"Oh, here comes the price… what did I get? SS? S? A? B? C?" Kazuki, who was behind me, said in a happy tone, just what is his deal? Isn't he tired?

"Here, Louise-chan, Kazuki-kun!" Mi mademoiselle said, "And Jessica put a little extra for your excellent work Kazuki-kun! Uhum~~" Mi mademoiselle said and started to head towards the other girls while swaying his hips, ugh… how gross if Kazuki did that… no, don't even think about it.

"How much did I get?" I said while lifting my face and I saw a single thin scrap of paper, "What is this?!"

"It's a bill, probably from you scaring the customers… sorry" Kazuki said in an apologetic voice, what? Haaah?! Ah… this is hopeless already, we won't have any money by some days…

"How much did you…" I asked Kazuki while turning around then I saw it.

"Hm… I still don't know how the currency works, Tabitha told me that the small coins are hm… 1 Ecú? And that the normal gold coins are…"

"… 10 Ecú, you have… currently… 25 Ecú… the average pay for a commoner is 20 Ecú" I said while looking all tired.

"Oh… so it's an SS! Yes! I'll have to keep it going" Kazuki said while smiling, haaah… just what is this guy?

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Attic, Charming Fairies Inn_

"*sigh* I'm tired…" I said while slumping on the so called bed, but since it seemed just for one person I hardly believed it was a bed, I mean beds are supposed to support two people not one!

"Yeah, just rest Louise, I'll clean the room, then I'll do something and finally I'll sleep" Kazuki said, then I turned my face towards his voice, and I saw him wiping the room walls with some rag, I even saw some spider's nest, but he just passed the rag onto it and stomped on the spiders.

"…" Siblings… huh… I guess that also probably explains how I feel about Kazuki these days, I haven't had someone this reliable nor kind before, aside from Cattleya-oneesama, and since I have big sisters rather than a big brother it explains why I didn't know this feeling, I then snickered a bit, having Kazuki as a big brother would be troublesome, I mean just imagine him being all excited about anything, but still… it would be nice… him protecting me, spoiling me, being kind to me, hugging me… would be nice.

"Hm? Louise? Why are still up? Please rest, remember Scarron told us that tomorrow we have to get up and clean the store by noon" Kazuki said with a calming voice, while also getting a small cauldron from his pouch.

"Why are you fine with this? Is it because you got paid?" I said to him while still lying on the bed, I'm too tired to even stand up.

"No, it's not because of that, you could say I am a bit accustomed to this… since you know, I had to survive in my own world by myself" Kazuki said while getting some material out of his pouch and getting some notes from his pouch.

"… Is it really that hard?" I asked him while at least raising my upper body, "Living in your world I mean"

"Yeah, I didn't have a single ye… I didn't have money, the uh… higher ups gave me a house to live in, but I was told I needed to survive by myself, so well… yeah, it's hard" Kazuki said while reading his notes and putting some ingredients on the small cauldron.

"… Is… Is a commoner life really this bad?" I asked… for no reason at all, I just… I just need to know.

"Yeah, we could say… you nobles have it easy, but no… there are hardships, in any world there is, there are hardships no matter how important you are there is still that something that holds you down, people then tend to say "I can't do this", "No one needs me anyway" "I'm a failure" and just gives up"

"…"

"I have felt that way too, but… as long as I have something to live for, then I can't die, I can't just easily give up, if a wall appears in front of me and prevents me from reaching my goal, I'll try and keep trying to break that wall, even if I cry… even if my hands hurt, I'll never give up" Kazuki said while mixing some materials.

"… Hm… is that so…" I said, so the usual happy and positive Kazuki has also faced those problems? And here he is… happy and positive, just… what have I been doing?

"By the way"

"?"

"How old are you, Louise?" Kazuki asked me, I then tilted my head sideways, why is he asking me this? Aren't we the same age? But still I decided to answer him.

"I'm sixteen, why do you ask?" I then saw Kazuki turn my way, really surprised and shocked.

"16?!" Kazuki shouted and I nodded, why is he so surprised? "Louise… hmm… I'm actually 18… so it really is true…" Kazuki said, and then it was my turn.

"18?!" I shouted and Kazuki nodded, eh? Eh? EHHH~? Kazuki is older than me? Then I have been treating him a really bad way, even though he deserves it, "I'm so—"

"Don't apologize, well if you want me to forgive you then please tell me the age of everyone I have known so far" Kazuki said while looking at me, this guy sense of forgiveness is something.

"Well, Zerbst is 18"

"Eh?! 18?! So she really is my age?"

"Yeah" I then touched my chest, "A-Anyway" I then coughed, "Tabitha is 15"

"EHHHHHHHHHH?! 15?! But she really seems mature, she even is younger than you!"

"Yeah, I was surprised too, hmm… I think Siesta is 17, she was employed last year"

"What? 17? She looks 18… wait don't tell her"

"O-Okay, hmm… finally if I remember right, Princess is 17 but in a couple of weeks she will be 18"

"Huh? But still those body lines are really something… just what did they eat?" Kazuki asked while looking at the roof.

"I don't know, don't ask me" I said while getting a bit annoyed.

"Haha… sorry" Kazuki said while resuming his mixing, "Will you sleep now? Or are you waiting for me?"

"W-what?! I-I'm not waiting for you, it's just your boring talk that has kept me up, I'll sleep now!" I said while hurrying and changing into my nightgown, "I'm not even tired… I'll just stare at the roof until you finish you dog!"

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Charming Fairies Inn_

And so the second day started at this hell, and it's even the end of the week, when will the info appear? Argh! I don't want to do this anymore… I have already slapped a monkey and punched a gorilla, and now I'm waiting in a corner to be finally released from this punishment… *sigh*.

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked myself in a really low voice, I have no Ecú, I work for a strange person and I'm forced to wear this… this costume! "Hm…" I then looked at the mirror that was on the kitchen, so that girls could check their appearances, "I look cute…" I said and then I started to move a little bit and look at my reflection from all directions… whoa, I didn't even know this costume was cute! Maybe Kazuki thinks the same? I then looked at the kitchen, more specifically the location where he was and…

"…" I watched him washing dishes really thoroughly and fast, I-I haven't seen anyone washing dishes, but still… that is fast! Is he accustomed to it?

"Oh… yeah, he said he was already accustomed to this" I said to myself again, he had no one, not a single bit of Ecú, yet in his world he worked hard all by himself and lived this far, how much hardships has he been through? "I guess… I'll go keep him company… a little while, it's not really like I want to be near him… it's just… argh… I'll just go!" I said while getting a bit nervous, will he get annoyed by me? Will he ignore me? Will he scold me? These questions passed through my mind, but then I quickly dismissed them by remembering his smile, "No… he isn't like that… okay I'll—" I was about to go when.

"…" He was talking with a girl… a b-b-big breasted girl! Oh?! OH! S-So guys r-really like those lumps of fat?! Hah~? N-No Louise, calm yourself… you are on a mission… and you are also his little sister, so calm yourself, but right then the last straw was drawn.

"!" The girl got closer to Kazuki to the point of her breasts touching his chest, Kazuki then got redder and started to open his mouth and close it, T-T-That's it! No more excuses! I then looked around and saw a bottle of wine, I picked it up and aimed at the back of Kazuki's head, and finally I threw the bottle at him.

"Ah! Kazuki!" The girl shouted and Kazuki was knocked unconscious, Heh! Serves him right for getting all excited with that girl, I was about to go and pick him up, but right then I felt a hand grab my left shoulder, "Hii!" I let out a shriek because I kinda knew who this was.

"Louise-chan… non non, you'll have to work harder today to pay for that wine, now please go back to your work" Mi mademoiselle started to push me towards the bar and I looked back at where Kazuki and the girl where and saw that the girl grabbed Kazuki by the shoulder and dragged him out somewhere, Kuhhh! You will pay for this! You… You… You big breasted girl!

"Hey Little girl, serve me!"

"No way, monkey!"

*Slap*

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

(POV Change)

_Jessica's Room_

"…What… hit me?" I said while regaining consciousness, let's see if I remember everything from yesterday… let's see… yesterday I worked so hard that I even impressed myself, I sometimes took turns to wash dishes with Jessica, we talked about a lot of things, like her cousin being a maid somewhere in an academy or how Scarron turned out to be the way he is, and things like that, we hit off really well, then today… she again asked me about me and Louise, then tried the Seduction spell on me, I lost my concentration for a minute, but then… then… what? I just remember the amazing breasts… Hm? Am I hallucinating or am I really seeing her breasts in front of me?

"Ah! You are finally awake!" Jessica said in a happy tone, I then realized I wasn't crazy… phew, I thought I was finally losing it, "You okay? You are not badly hurt?"

"Ah… yeah, don't worry" I said while scratching the back of my head and smiling, then I finally noticed it, I was in a bed, I first thought I was in my room, but… I looked around and it wasn't our warm attic, "Where are we?"

"My room"

"E-Eh?! A girl's room? S-Sorry, I didn't look" I panicked and started to look down, but then I was met again with Jessica's breasts, damn… am I even able to look anywhere? Anyway, she was sitting on the edge of her bed her upper body facing right, that's my position, and I was obviously lying in the bed but with my upper body risen.

"Haha, don't act all nervous, I don't have anything special" Jessica said with a laugh, I then looked at her nervous, "Don't worry I won't tell you not to look"

"… In exchange of what?"

"Oh! You caught on… so you have been used to this right?" Jessica said with a smile, well… when in games there is a sexy female antagonist, she uses her body to obtain info, or when really skilled ladies use their ways of talking into men they get what they want, so that is probably why I caught on.

"Kinda…" I said while scratching the back of my head, I then looked at her and she was smiling at me, "You probably brought me to your room, so no one could interrupt us" I said while putting my hand on my chin.

"Correct!" Jessica said with a smile, then she raised a finger, "I think I got it, Louise is a noble right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Hm!" Jessica smiled, "Papa has entrusted me with the management of the girls, I know how to categorize the girls, and Louise is definitely someone who can't even carry dishes properly, her pride is high, and that demeanor… so yeah probably a noble" Jessica said, I then felt another sensation came over me, this is… just like that testimony segment on AA:A kuuuh… so should I cross my arms, look a little bit up and tap my elbow? How cool! "W-What?"

"Sorry, to tell you this Miss Jessica!"

"M-Miss?"

"But you are wrong! Louise a noble? Nope, she has always acted this way ever since she was little, because at that age we started to serve that good for nothing noble! In conclusion! Louise copied that personality!" I said while putting a finger in my forehead.

"Whoa… I kinda buy what you said, but still you looked a bit cool, just a bit" Jessica said while smiling, I then felt a thick mark appear on my forehead.

"Don't just say that while smiling, it hurts!" I said, then I calmed myself down and sighed.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone, you probably have some circumstances, right?!" Jessica said while prying a bit closer, *sigh* This girl never gives up huh? I kinda want to continue, but because she is as stubborn as a mule there is no point to it.

"It's better you don't get involved Jessica" I said while sighing, giving up is not really what I like, but still… she won't give up either, and we are in her room I don't have a form of escape unless it's Louise the Almighty, wait! Let me send her a distress Signal!

"EH~! What's that? Something bad involved? Isn't that interesting?" Jessica said while prying even closer to me, whoa… she really likes mysteries and dangerous things, so the things I read on internet about girls liking bad boys and mysteries is really true?

"Your idea of interesting is strange, please don't ask anything and please just stay put, I-I don't know where I might watch" I said while putting my hands in front of me at my chest level, defense mechanism against people who invade your personal space activate!

"Hey" Yet… Jessica had another idea, "You've never gone out with a girl before, have you?" Jessica said with a meaningful smile, no no you are wrong… I have dated countless girls, done this and that with them and kissed them… that is… in games… I decided not to tell her that, since she won't understand…

"Eh… no" I said straightforwardly, then she twitched a bit… hm? What is it? Was this the reaction she wasn't expecting?

"I-I understand it, I'm quite the sharp commoner girl, after all, it's really easy to figure out what's going on in country people's heads" Jessica said while regaining her meaningful smile.

"Yeah, I also know what you want to do "sharp commoner girl"" I said while looking at her directly in the eyes, if my vision falls I lose, "You want to use Puff-Puff on me! You can't fool me!" I said while smiling, the legendary Puff-Puff, man… wonder what the Jessica from DQ would say to this Jessica.

"Puff-Puff?" Jessica said while tilting her head.

"…Forget it" I said while looking at the side, aaah! This can't do! I want to talk to someone who has played video games, I can't… I want to fanboy over every tiny scene of some games.

"Back on topic, what are you… her attendant? Because you don't really look like a noble and even though you had that sword on your back yesterday, you really don't look that strong, so you must definitely be her attendant" Jessica said while moving a little bit closer, this made her breasts shock, gah! S-Stop, don't stare!

"I'm not an attendant, neither something you say!" I said while closing my eyes and putting my super defense mechanism, but… this girl was waiting for this opportunity.

She grabbed my hands, "Do you want me to teach you about girls?" Jessica said with a seductive smile on her face, D-Damn no! T-That face! Don't make it! My beating heart! Nono, don't think that, think of a counter- measure! What could I do? Right now, she caught my hands, and she caught my legs by climbing on top of me, so I can't move… but well… because of I have a bit of strength more than her maybe I can push her? No… she might get hurt…

"N-No!"

"But… in return, tell me properly, okay? About just what you two are planning…" Jessica said then she put my hands in her breasts, W-W-W-W-What is happening?! Gah… I can't think properly… Ah… s-should I give in? "And… I'll show you… something really… really sweet this time… just the two of us, of course" Jessica said… and then something in me snapped, "Gyah!" I then reversed our positions, I was on top of her, I was restraining her arms with my hands, calm… down… ragged… breath…

"…" I then released one of her arms and grabbed both with one hand, I then got closer to the area closer to her breasts.

"E-Eh? W-What are you doing?! I-I'm not prepared for this" Jessica cried, but I got closer and closer and I grabbed…

.

.

.

… I grabbed her bedsheets and pulled them and covered her with them, "Just cover yourself okay?" I said while releasing her, haaah… that was the best course of action… still I feel bad, I didn't actually think she would be scared… this happened so fast…

"I-I… T-Thanks" Jessica said a bit embarrassed, I then took deep breaths and regained my composure.

"Come on, let's get back to work, I still haven't lost to you at washing dishes!" I said with a smile on my face and extending my hand to her.

"…You know, I'm a worker, and I attend the customers"

"Ah!" I suddenly realized that, yeah… this is what I forgot, Jessica after talking a bit with me yesterday went and attended the customers, the men really love her and I kinda get why, she really knows how to pull the strings on men, she has a lot of charisma, hmm if I could use that skill tree… hehe.

"Haha, you are a strange one indeed" Jessica said then I looked at her and she smiled at me warmly a tint of redness came from her cheeks, she took my hand and—

*THUD*

The door opened revealing a pink monster, Louise appeared and she wasn't happy, she was trembling, "W-What are you doing?" She asked the tone of her voice showing displeasure.

"Ah, Louise, don't worry, Jessica was tending me and then she got a bit light headed and I told her to rest" I said with a smile on my face, I have to lie and make it innocent and pure, if Louise ever gets ahold of what happened here she might send me to sleep with Derf.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Louise asked really red, why is she getting this angry?

"Eh… well, I asked… him to hold my hand" Jessica said while smiling, then she let go of my hand, but rather slowly… was she really light headed?

"No one asked you, big breasted girl!"

"Hey now, calm down Louise" I said while looking at Louise, she looked down and started to tremble, I then got closer to Louise, "Now, now please apologize to Jessica, then we— Guah!"

(POV Change)

"Now, now please apologize to Jessica, then we—Guah!" Kazuki was about to say, when I kicked him in the most important part of men, then he trembled and was knocked out again, this stupid dog… holding hands with this girl… what was he happy for?

"This… useless do… big brother, I shall discipline him well" I said while grabbing Kazuki's right leg and dragging him off the room, I can't believe he gets all excited this easily with girls he begins to know, w… why isn't he being like that with me? …Why am I this angry?

"Louise wait!" I heard the girl say, then I turned around to hear her just that, it's courtesy of a noble, so be grateful!

"What is it?"

"What happened to serving customers? Aren't you in the middle of work?"

"Shut up, I'll just discipline this… useless brother and then go back!"

"Do you have that much free time? Even though you can't get a tip?"

"That's not related"

"It is and a lot, that's because I was left with the management of the girls, girls like you are a bother" She started to say and I started to look a bit down, "You anger the regular customer, don't receive orders, throw glasses around and pick fights!"

"…" I then looked down, am… am I even helping the princess? Maybe I shouldn't have gone to the casino in the first place.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, brats like you can't work as a bar's fairy"

"I'm sixteen, not a brat"

"EH?! You are the same age as me?" She said and then my anger raised even higher than before, h-h-h-how did she get those lumps of fat at this age?!

"Good luck then, though I won't be expecting anything, but if you mess up any further, you are fired, got it?"

"W-Wha-what?! Stupid girl and her… big breasts, calling me a brat, or a child!" I said then I turned around to face her and I started to glare at her, then I puffed out my chest, "I'll collect enough tips to build a castle!"

"Whoa~ really? I'm happy!"

"Who would lose to someone like you, when I'm in my best?" I said while pointing at her, kuhh… those breasts! Those annoying lumps of meat!

"Perfect timing, there's a tip race starting tomorrow!"

"Tip race?"

"Yeah, it's a competition where the store's girls compete to see how many tips they can get, there's also a prize for the winner!" She said while smiling at me, then the next things she said were complete war, "Try your best, if you beat me in the tip race, I won't ever call you a brat again"

"Bring it on, annoying big breasted girl" I said while glaring at her, then she looked at the floor beneath me, got a bit red and coughed a little bit.

"B-But if I do beat you, your so called brother gets to work here permanently" She said while looking away and playing with her hair.

"Haaaah~!?" That was the tip of the iceberg, "I won't ever EVEEEEEEER allow that, so you better prepare yourself to lose!" I said then I grabbed once again Kazuki's leg and dragged him away, this is war girl!

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Charming Fairies Inn_

_**Tip Race (Day 1)**_

…Why is this so difficult?!

"Okay now, Louise-chan please stay here and calm yourself, then you can come back and serve the customers, okay?"

"…yes, mi mademoiselle" I said, since that girl started the war with me, I then started to serve customers really nicely… BUT! Those monkeys are so lowlife, they don't even appreciate a high noble serving their food.

"Waaah~ Thanks Jessica-chan!" I heard a customer shout I turned my head and I saw her, the big breasted girl was now in the outfit representative from this inn, kuuh… I then saw the girl coming my way to put the plate in the counter.

"Fufu" She laughed and when she put the plate on the counter, she winked and stuck her tongue out, is she mocking me?! Grr… I want to beat her! But since I don't know how to serve these monkeys I will, without a doubt, lose to her, just what can I do? Let's see… I arrive at their table, take their order, usually someone touches my butt, I slap that person, then I come with their order, they tell me to pour their wine, I get angry and I spill their wine on them, usually I hit them in the head with the bottle if they say something about my breasts and/or try to touch them.

No matter how you see it, it's their fault not mine! So why am I being punished?! Haaah… I could always watch that big breasted girl, but I don't want to! Someone else? Hm… I really don't talk that much with the other girls, just when they pass me the plates for me to leave them at the counter for Kazuki… wait… what about Kazuki? I then turned my head to look at the dishwasher.

"Yo!"

"Waah!" I shrieked, because when I turned my head, I saw Kazuki just in front of me, h-he scared me.

"Haha, sorry for scaring you… anyway… you in detention again?"

"…yeah"

"You slaped a guy or broke a bottle on their head?"

"…bottle"

"Hm… so you have no tips for this tip race?"

"…no"

"Whoa… don't look sad, you have to keep trying and you know you'll see the results" Kazuki said while smiling at me and ruffling my hair, I don't know why… but I suddenly feel calm, it feels like all my anger and pressure flew away… just what is this feeling?

"…" And unknowingly to me… I smiled.

"Whoa you smiled, I'm glad to see that smile" Kazuki said while smiling really brightly, then he got something from his pocket, "Thank you very much, cute girls smiling bright my day" And he put it on my hand.

I opened my hand and I saw… a coin… Ecú… tip.

"W-What? B-But I-!"

"Don't worry, I already talked with Scarron about this and he allowed me to" Kazuki said while smiling, he really is… "I really don't know why you are trying so hard, but still I want to help you any way I can, and don't worry I'm not pitying you"

"B-But… I haven't done anything at all…" I said while looking at him a little apologetic, these coins were worth 5 ecú, the extra he got a day ago, I then felt a warm feeling on my chest.

"Yeah, but you know… where I come from there is a certain… well… let's call it a bar, where it was like this, only girls served the customers, you could pay for something extra, like a picture of the two of you, so I'm doing this… the cute girl who smiled to me is the one I should pay" Kazuki said while smiling…. I was without words, I couldn't even think properly, I just knew… something inside of me… something warm… something enjoyable… was surging, "Well, then let me go wash some dishes! Yeah!" Kazuki said and he walked towards the dishes again and started to wash them at a really breathtaking speed, this guy is so serious… but…

I then held the coin he gave me close to the heart and I felt a new motivation, "Okay… let's try this until the end" I said to myself… I knew I would still punch and slap some monkeys… but… I won't give up, Kazuki has put his trust in me so… I have to show him what his master is capable of.

_(Time Skip)_

_(POV Change)_

_**Tip Race (Day 2)**_

And so I kept my long battle of gods, I could feel it inside of me, this feeling that burns inside of me, I could feel it… I'm the chosen one! I AM! THE CHOSEN ONE~~!

"Kuh… Perfect" I said while putting aside the last dish from the last set, I have become an expert at dishwashing… man, I feel like I can beat anyone! Wait… no… now I am the Dishm ster!

"I see, you are still washing dishes thoroughly" A voice beside me said, because of the familiarity of the voice I turned my head calmly and addressed the voice.

"Yeah, got a problem Jessica?" I said while crossing my arms and putting a fake-picking a fight face.

"Haha, no, not really" Then she laughed and touched the plates, "They are sparkling clean, just how you do it?"

"Well… leveling my Dish Cleaning Skill" I said, I could feel it, that ability was already in MASTERED.

"I didn't understand, but still good job!" Jessica said while patting my back, she seems to act a bit different ever since a few days ago where she tried to seduce me, now she seems… a bit… I don't know… reserved?

"Thanks" I then saw she was twirling a bit and fidgeting a little, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No… it's just… that…"

"?"

"H-How do I look?" Jessica said a little bit shy, why is she this way? Wasn't she pushing me around some time ago? I then looked at her dress, it was about the same as Louise, but the difference was that the camisole was green, and well… we all know the biggest difference right?

"It goes well with you" I said while smiling and scratching the back of my head, I then saw her getting very happy.

"Then, then how about my hair?" I then got very intrigued, why is she asking me this? Wait… you don't mean? This is all dialogue to get her as a party member?! I then looked at her hair, it looked the same, but…

"It looks a bit cute, I mean look you left your forehead a little bit revealed while still covering a certain part with your fringe" I said while looking at her, then she widened her eyes and smiled really brightly.

"You really noticed?"

"Yeah, why? Aren't the little details the most important?" I said while putting my arms behind my head.

"Ooooh~! Ohhh~! I feel like I can do anything today! Thank you!" Jessica said while pumping her arms in the air, she then ran to the bar, "Wish me luck! See you later Kazuki!" And just like that she left, I felt like she was acting a little bit childish… didn't she?

"Just what is the deal with her?" I asked myself, I then saw something from the corner of my eye, I couldn't see it, but now… I saw it, "Costumes?" I saw what looked like costumes, props, and many things that people use for theater, I then started to dig a bit on the box and saw a fake mustache… "You can't mean…" I then looked at the back, where the chef was cooking, or rather Scarron, and saw his moustache… "Could it be fake?"

_(Time Skip)_

_(POV Change)_

_**(Tip Race Day 3)**_

"Agh…! Those monkeys!"

"Hey, calm down… otherwise you won't get another tip"

"I know but…"

"Don't worry, you can try tomorrow, today just help me okay?" Today, I tried my best, I kept smiling but still when they touched me I couldn't help but punch them, *sigh* I'll have to restrain myself more, and so I was penalized and forced to help Kazuki wash dishes, well… I wouldn't say forced… I feel this is more like a reward than a punishment, and so today… I have 15 Ecú, that's right these three days, Kazuki has given me 5 Ecú each day, he really is amazing.

"Okay" I then grabbed a plate, and then grabbed the rag and I started to wash the plate.

"Wait! Louise!" Kazuki said and then I turned to face him and he continued, "You have to first soak the rag in soap so that you can actually clean it" Kazuki said then he put his plate down and started to look at me.

"O-Okay" I then soaked the rag in soap and resumed to wash the plate, I could feel Kazuki's stare on me, I suddenly felt my heart beat a bit fast, "W-What is it?"

"Uh? Nothing, I was just checking if you washed it cleanly… and yeah you did" Kazuki said while smiling at me.

"… I don't understand how you find this fun… is this really fun? I find it a bit tiring…" I said while moving on the next plates.

"Well… I know how to make it fun between two people" I then heard Kazuki rub his rag harder.

"Ho—Wha-?!" I turned to face him and ask him, but the instant I turned to face him, he put his finger on my nose, I then felt the coldness and I saw that it was a piece of soap bubbles, "W-What is that for?"

"Haha, you look cute" Kazuki said while smiling really brightly.

"Y-You! How about this?!" I then did the same but I grabbed his chin, "Pff… there now you have a white beard!"

"I am white beard! Pirate King!" Kazuki said while putting his arms in the air and moving them in a really strange manner, I then covered my mouth and tried to restrain my laughter.

"W-What… whats… with that… pfff… you look so stupid!" I said while wiping the small tears from the corner of my eyes.

"See? This is how you make it fun!" Kazuki said while smiling at me, then I felt my face heat up a little bit, I then straightened myself and fidgeted a little bit.

"L-Let's continue!"

_(Scene Change)_

_(Time Skip)_

_**(Tip Race, Day 6)**_

_Kazuki and Louise's room_

"Mwhaha I will finish it tonight!" I heard Kazuki from my side, I was currently lying face down on the bed, I was already on my nightgown and Kazuki was finishing his super potion.

"Kazuki… Agh… I feel really tired and depressed… I guess I will really sleep early today" I said while still facing down, I feel tired because of this long week, I feel depressed because of the current results of the tip race… Jessica, that big breasted girl, has 160 Ecú, and she is first place, while I have 25 Ecú and I currently am Last place.

"Okay, rest well" But still, those 25 Ecú have all been from Kazuki… he really paid me everything he afforded last week, why?

"Why are you being kind with me?" I said while raising my upper body and facing him, he then looked at me and smiled.

"Do I need a reason?" He just asked and continued to mix his potion, "I… you are a really important person to me right now Louise, the whole Familiar-Master thing doesn't matter, even if I came to this world… became someone else's familiar, I still would be kind to you, I don't know why… but watching you, seeing what you deal with every day… has made me think really good of you, no matter how someone may tell me you are a failure or that you are a good for nothing, for me you really are something really great and good!" Kazuki said all this while smiling, I then once again felt my heart beat so fast, am I…?

"I… But… this is really hard"

"Yeah, I know that's how life is, you just haven't experienced yet, but now you are… this is the other world within your world Louise, this is what Commoners do everyday to survive" Kazuki said while putting some strange herbs into the pot.

"I… I still like being a noble"

"… yeah, but you should appreciate more the commoners, don't you think?"

"I think…"

"Anyway, please rest, tomorrow is the final day of that tip race… so rest a lot, so you can win whatever it's in game"

"Well, it's a bustier… that has some magic" I said in low voice, the reward for winning is a black bustier, with a magic that adjusts the dress according to the user's bodylines and the other one… is a magic that makes one person to fall in love with the person wearing it, I kinda want to win for this too… and I want… to wear it just… just… for him, and so I made a silent prayer to Brimir so that tomorrow I somehow could win.

"It's finally done!" I heard Kazuki said before finally falling asleep.

_(Time Skip)_

_(Scene Change)_

_**(Tip Race, Final Day)**_

_Charming Fairies Inn_

"… that is what happened dear customer"

"*sob* *sniff* W-What a heartbreaking story"

"Yeah… if only I could have some Ecú… *sigh*"

"Here have as much as you like little girl, I-I… I don't need them anyway" And so the man gave me 10 Ecú, I took it and quietly pumped my fist and put it in my pocket.

"Thank you so much dear customer" I then stood up and posed like a noble, right now I changed my strategy, well… Kazuki advised me to… he told me to pull the "depressive" act, and since I looked to most of the men here like a little girl, maybe some tragedy would move their hearts, and surprisingly I have been able to.

"L-Live well *sniff* Louise *sniff* for your little brother" The man said and I started to go towards the kitchen, there I found Kazuki and I showed him the 10 Ecú, he just raised his hand and I high fived him.

"Hm… okay, I already used the villager background, the little brother background, and the circus background which one shall I use now?" I pondered, I feel kinda bad for deceiving since it's not how a noble should act, but since I want to win this tip race I have to do what it takes and also I promised Kazuki this would be the last underhanded methods I use.

"I shall leave you to that Louise, today is our last day, so I shall play with the props over here see ya, oh! Right, if you are ever in danger just leave it to me, and my new super awesome super special potion!" Kazuki said while smiling at me, I just smiled at him and nodded, then he went towards a box and knelt in front of it, I then grabbed a bottle of wine and was about to go and serve another customer when.

*THUD*

"…" A new group of people entered the store, at the front was a middle-aged man who was wearing a mantle, that means he is a noble?! I got this!

"Oh! If it isn't Chulenne-sama, welcome to the Charming Fairies Inn" Mi mademoiselle said, I then started to approach them slowly, somehow the girls all ran to the kitchen.

"The store seems to be flourishing, manager"

"No,no today it's just a coincidence, I was going to consult with my daughter about visiting the temple tomorrow to get permission to save my neck, sorry"

"Today isn't job day, don't make excuses"

"It's just… Chulenne-sama, but as you can see, the store is full"

"Hm… I don't see such a thing" And just like that this so called Chulenne, did something and the nobles that were with him pulled out their wands, the customers all fled… is this guy…?

"Oh! This store seems to be making quite the profit! Isn't this wine a well-cured sake from Gronyu? The clothes the girls are wearing are tailored from Gallia! I guess I have to look over this year's tax rates, fufufu" Chulenne laughed a bit and so did the other nobles, "Is there not a girl who will pour alcohol for Her Majesty's tax collector?! This store at least sells that, right?" And so I took that as my cue, fufufu you are as good as mine you monkey.

"Wait! Louise!" I heard the Big Breasted Girl shout behind me, but I paid no heed to her, I will win you girl!

"What? Who are you?"

"C-Customer… y-y-you are so dreamy" I said trying to get on his good side, that's right compliment him and then just tell him a tear-jerking story.

"What's this?! This store is using children now?!"

"…" I then felt my eyebrows twitch, must… calm… down.

"Oh! Looking closer, you're not a kid… just a girl with no breasts" Chu—Monkey said and I just felt my anger rising through the roof, "Now how about this Chulenne-sama checks and see just how big they are?" And then he started to get his hands closer to my chest I couldn't bear it anymore and was about to snap when.

"Dear Customer!" The Big Breasted girl stood in front of me and grabbed both his hands and twisted him, "You need to order before you go with the service of one of our staff, so please order up" The Big breasted girl said before releasing him, then the Monkey just looked at her and his face instantly changed to that one of lust.

"Oh… this one… this one is way WAY better!" The Monkey said and then he sat on a table, "I want anything that you want to make, I want these two to serve me for a little while" The Monkey said and then mi mademoiselle rushed to the kitchen and started to cook something after nothing but some moments he came and gave food and wine to this Monkey, "Listen, you two… I love my girls with a little more… personality if you get what I mean and I also love those with that personality and so on…" He started to mutter something, but I lost interest I was seated to his left and the big breasted girl was on his right, I could see he was eyeing us, I looked with worry at the big breasted girl and she just nodded, I guess I should put up with this…

"D-Dear Customer, don't you have something to do? Maybe you should hurry up?" The big breasted girl started to say but the Monkey just frowned and then eyed us and smiled lustily.

"I guess… but… Scarron!"

"Y-Yes, Chulenne-sama?"

"Give me these two girls and I will never bother this store again" The monkey said and we all got surprised, where is Kazuki?

"W-Wha-?! B-But Jessica… my daughter…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them so much huhuhuhu~" Then he just licked his lips, and started to laugh creepily, I was about to stand up and punch him but then I saw the big breasted girl.

"…" She showed no resistance… nothing… she looked ready to just go… Eh?! Don't tell me! She will give herself… just for the sake of this store?

"J-Jessica?" I muttered, why is she doing this? Why? I just… don't understand?

"If it's for the store… for Papa… I…" So she is doing this just for her father… Jessica… "I-!"

"OLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"!?"

"!"

"What the-?! Who did that?" Chulenne asked while looking around then he saw the kitchen and all the girls were looking at the same thing then that thing stood up and with a huge bottle of white liquid started walking towards the exit of the kitchen.

"OOH! Yo! Rap with me! Yo! Yo! Oh not? Then I shall go~?!" Then that something just walked out of the kitchen and I instantly recognized it…

"Ka-!"

"Kappa is crazy bro, *hic*" Kazuki said while swaying left and right while walking, that's not the only thing different about Kazuki he was wearing a thin fake moustache and a red cape and well… he was grabbing that bottle of white liquid, "Hey there bro! Want a drink? Come on! Let's all drink till we drop!" Kazuki then proceeded to give each noble that was standing up that drink until it was empty, "Ehhhhh~? Where did the… white thingy thing go?" He said while looking inside his bottle.

"Y-You! Stop! Just who are you?" The Monkey asked and Kazuki just turned to face him and smiled at him.

"Hey! Wazurname, how are things going? You are fatter!"

"Y-You-!"

"Oh?" He then looked at Jessica and at me, then he winked "There are two beautiful girls right here? How are you? Let me touch you~!" Kazuki said and then he got a barrel and sat on the same table, he was opposite of the monkey, I was on his right and Jessica on his left, "Let me touch you~~ Hehehe" Kazuki said and then he grabbed both our barrels where we were sitting and dragged us near him, and v-very close "Funyu~ Hehehe~"

"Ah!"

"Eh!" And then he grabbed my thighs with his right hand and he grabbed one of Jessica's breasts with his left hand, I WILL KILL HIM!

"Put up with this… sorry, sorry" I heard him whisper, huh? So is he not drunk?

"You bastard! Tell me who are you right now!" The monkey said really irritated, then Kazuki just smiled and said.

"Robin Shiplord"

(POV Change)

Damn it… think a name, think a name… something of the medieval age, think a game a game… Skyrim? Dark Souls? Dragon's Dogma? Dragon's Age? What about manga? Joestar? Speedwagon? Brando? Damn it… think… the game I last played on my world was… Ah! That's Right!

"Robin Shiplord" I said with confidence, Ehhhhhhh? What kinda name is that? I was going to say something like Frederick Tanker, but it seems that the tactician was on my mind, damn you Robin!

"Shiplord? Heh, I don't know that name, you ought to learn from a really high noble like me who is widely known"

"Who are you?"

"…" Then the man shook from anger and pounded on the table, "Didn't you hear me I just said I was the—"

"Ah! The Wax Collector?"

"No!"

"The Hex Collector?"

"Nooo!"

"The No Collector?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sorry, I really don't pay attention to those who are going to disappear on the next chapter"

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing, just breaking a wall"

"Y-Y-You are mocking me right?"

"I'm not mocking anyone, I'm just making fun of you"

"That's the same!" The man said in annoyance I could see on his temple a thick mark, so he is annoyed right? Then I need to buy another minute and it will reach that, "Anyway unhand those women, they are mine" The man said while adjusting his cape.

"Uh?" I then looked at both my side and saw both Louise and Jessica, Jessica just hanging her head and Louise just looking at the front serious, I then saw her thighs and saw she was grabbing her wand, I then grabbed her hand, she looked at me and I nodded and then she nodded and grabbed her wand firmly, "Sorry yours?"

"Yeah! Or at least that girl! Isn't that right, beautiful maid?"

"I—!" I then saw Jessica tremble, she is doing this for her father, the store they both owned after her mother's death, I can understand her feelings but…

"Sorry! You came too late! That's why one preorders!" I then made a sign that meant money, "The sweetest things come from the preorder"

"Preorder?"

"Ka—Robin! Just let me do this! This is for my father! You should know… how much this store means to me!" Jessica said while looking at me, she had determination on her eyes but her whole body said another thing… she was trembling.

"I understand you"

"Then—"

"But you don't understand!"

"Eh?"

"You Chullam!"

"Chulenne!"

"I could give you this girl, but there is absolutely no way of that happening, because she has her father to depend on" I said while looking at him seriously, just a bit more, "You all… You all don't understand the pain of being alone, being without parents that once loved you, it's the worst!"

"!"

"?!"

"And? I can start a new family with her, I just have to make her my concubine, hehehe~" The guy started to laugh creepily I then felt my anger rise to the max, but then I relaxed and smiled, "W-Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm not letting you take her… she already is mine" I said while looking at him, then I saw from the corner of my eyes Louise tense up, she caught on the climax, and then I lifted my left arm in front of Jessica to protect her from what's coming.

"Then I will have to take her by force! Me—"

"Oh! Wait a minute!"

"What now?"

"I'm letting you go"

"Letting me go? Ha! You make me laugh, stupid noble! Even if you are a single mage you can't do a thing against all of us"

"Oh I can do something all right"

"Oh yeah then show me!"

"No, I'm giving you 5 seconds to run, 1…"

"Hahahahahahahaha! You talk big for someone who looks so puny, you better go train in your arts of mediocrity"

"Okay, I have a great teacher in front of me, 2…"

"You-! I'm the Majesty's Tax Collector, you know how important that is, hah?"

"You collect money, how scary, 3…"

"You… You dare mock me?!"

"As I said before I'm just making fun of you, 4…"

"W-What did I ever do to you?"

"Come here and mess with my job and these two girls, 5"

"E-Everyone! A-Attack!"

I then snapped my fingers, "**Item: Knockout Potion**" And just like that everyone besides the man fainted.

"A-A-Ah! S-S-Spare my life, please! I-I-I'll give you every single Ecú I have! So please leave me alone" The man said and then he got 3 bags full of Ecú, from out of nowhere.

"Ohhh! Ecú! Of course I'll leave you alone!" I said while smiling then I grabbed Jessica and rushed to the back, "But she won't!"

"Eh?"

"EXPLOSION!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The man shouted and then I saw from the kitchen the heroine of tonight, Louise, well then one last thing to do…

"Wooooo! Louise is the best!" I shouted first, then Louise looked back at me and blushed a little bit.

"I-I…"

"Whoa! Louise-chan! Is definitely the best!"

"You scared that ugly pig out of here"

"Yeah, and you were so brave to go and serve him" All the girls and Scarron were fawning over Louise, she was looking left and right confused, but she looked a bit happy, she probably thinks she didn't do a single thing, but… just standing up to that guy was something courageous… even though she probably was thinking about the Ecú.

"Thanks…" I heard from my right, I then looked at my right and saw Jessica, I was about to say something to her but she just rushed ahead, "It seems we have a winner!"

"Eh?"

"This is a tip, Louise!" Jessica said while smiling at Louise, Louise looked at the bags of Ecú and shook her head.

"No… this is Kazuki's…"

"Hey, Master!" I shouted and then she looked at me from afar… "I'm going to bed, but remember that everything the Familiar owns is the Master's!" I said with everything I have and smiled at Louise, she just looked at me and her eyes were very tender.

"There you have it, Louise wins the tip race!"

"YEAAAAH!" And with that I left to our room to pack for tomorrow's parting.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Kazuki and Louise's Room_

"And finally the knights came and took that guy to the palace so that he could get a judgement"

"Phew… so this week wasn't for naught at least"

"Yeah, you tell me that… anyway what's up with that potion?" Currently we were in our attic packing our things, or rather I was packing our things and Louise was changing on her nightgown.

"Eh? Ah! The Knockout Potion? It's the potion I have been working all this week" I said while reminiscing… on the mornings I had to make a quick run to the stores to see if they had the ingredients, then on the afternoons I was pro-dish washing and at night I was trying the potion, "It's as the name suggests, it knocks out people, but because of my abilities… the potion has to be drank by the victim and then wait for a couple of minutes and wham! You snap a finger and that person is knocked out, man… I have to tell Miss Chevreuse of my success" I said while reminiscing my work… It worked so beautiful!

"Kazuki"

"Yeah?" I said and I turned around… "Ah…" Just to find Louise in the Black Bustier… Ah, yeah Scarron told me about this thing… damn… I can't look at it…

"How does it look?"

"I-It looks… I-I… I mean it looks… wow" I said, what is this? My heart is beating so fast and… the only person I can think of now is… Louise.

"Is that so? Hm… I'm happy" Louise then smiled a bit cutely, d-damn she looks super cute… I want to… hug her… kiss her… NO NO NO, I then shook my head trying to snap out of these thoughts.

"B-But you should wear it for someone you like, it's just a waste on me"

"Eh? But… I wore it… just for you" Hearing those words and the redness and the kinda aggressive but at the same time tender face of Louise made my heart skip a beat.

"Eh? For me?!" I asked really surprised then I saw Louise, s-she can't mean? No… there is no way…

"Ah! N-no, d-don't get the wrong idea, I was just… I mean… I just…" Louise said while panicking, then she tripped… just like that… she tripped over nothing… it seemed like magic was the cause, "Uwaaa!"

"Louise!" I then caught her on my arms, it seemed like we were hugging, "Are you okay?" I asked Louise and then she lifted her face.

"Yeah… ah!"

"Ah!" Then we both realized it, we were really close our bodies were touching one another, I could hear something beating, it's my heart… I then felt dizzy… but still I just… I couldn't stop staring at Louise's face… was she this cute before? Ah… Louise… "My Louise…" I whispered out of nowhere, that then triggered something in Louise and she started to break our hug slowly.

"I'm going to change and sleep" She said with her back facing my way, damn… I should have not said that… I overstepped my boundaries… I… what happened to me? I should apologize tomorrow… or I'll bury this and never talk about this… yeah, maybe that's the best course of action.

"My Louise?" I whispered to myself… I don't know why… but… I didn't hate to call Louise that way, I then shook my head, nono what is up with me?

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Outside of the Charming Fairies Inn_

"Have a safe trip, Kazuki-kun! Louise-chan!" Scarron said to us while tearing up, currently we were outside of the Inn and everyone was seeing us off.

"Don't worry mi mademoiselle, if we are in town we will come here" Louise said while smiling at Scarron.

"Oh… Louise-chan!" Scarron then started to cry, whoa… he really cries.

"Kazuki!" I then heard a female voice amongst the crowd and Jessica surged from there, "Um… I…" She was fidgeting a little bit and then she looked at me.

"Yeah?" I smiled at her to ease her worries.

"Here!" I then was presented with something, I opened my hand and I saw a pendant, seeing my puzzled reaction, "It's a charm… to protect… the wearer you know… a good luck charm"

"Oh, is that so? Then I'm lucky!" I said then I started to put the pendant, "How does it look?" I asked while smiling and then Jessica looked at me dreamily, "Jessica?"

"Ah! Yes, it looks good on you!" Jessica said while smiling, then she got a bit sad.

"Hey" I then ruffled her hair, "Don't worry I will come back later okay?" I said and then she looked at me and I smiled, "We can settle our Dish Washing Contest right then!"

"…Yeah!" Jessica said while smiling and then she hugged me really tight, "Come back… promise me?"

"I promise" I said while smiling, then she broke the hug and pushed me, "Ow… Well… it's time to go Louise" I said while looking at my right, I saw Louise get a bit sadder and she nodded and then we started to walk towards the entrance of the town, "Ah!" I forgot something I then turned towards the crowd again.

"Kazuki?"

"Jessica!" I shouted at them, "Next time I come back, you are definitely coming with me! And I won't take no for an answer, okay?" I then from far away saw Jessica turn her around, her back facing us.

"Yeah!" Jessica shouted, then I smiled and nodded and then resumed to walk towards the entrance.

"What was that about?"

"You know getting another party member!"

"*sigh*"

"Anyway, hop on!" I said while kneeling on front of Louise.

"Eh?"

"Neigh… I'm a horse, destination Tristain Academy *horse noises*!"

"Kazuki…" Louise said and then… "Then… Excuse me…" Louise said and then she got on my back and now on my hands were our bags and Derf, my arms are heavy… damn… but… it's for Louise.

"Let's go Louise! Yeehaw!" I said while running a bit towards the entrance, "Let's go back to Kirche, Tabitha, Siesta and Sylphid"

"Huh? But once we go back, it's vacation"

"Eh?"

"They probably are taking a vacation and we will, plus Siesta and the other commoners, be the only ones at the academy"

"WHOAAA! Vacation!" I shouted while accelerating a bit, I already wanna head to our room and be lazy.

"Uwah… Careful, Kazuki!" Louise shouted at me and I smiled and laughed a bit.

"Haha, Sorry passenger" I said and Louise smiled too and laughed a little bit, I just hope she continues to smile for me like this a little bit longer.

**[A/N]**

***wheeze* *cough* I'm going to die… I swear… this has been the longest chapter I have made.**

**Sorry everyone for the wait, I was lost playing games and reading Light novels, yes also Zero no Tsukaima, why? You may ask? That's because I want to bring everyone the joy of this fic to the fullest, but probably it will be ruined by my OC.**

**Also tidbit for the next chapter, it is stated on the Light novel, if in the anime too is stated then I'm a fool, that in that Halkeginia there is no underwear… just panties… that is all. :P**

**How did you like the chapter? What did you like? Did you like the (attempt) romantic moment between Kazuki and Louise? **

**Also… Jessica in the Harem or not?**

**Anyway, you might see me publishing other fics like one I'm planning but don't worry I'm not abandoning this one, NEVER, until it's finished and probably with some flamers here and there.**

**If some of you are wondering, which I think not since I'm a bad fic writer, which series I'm going to release a fic are these ones:**

**-Sword Art Online (I'll challenge it again! [Unlocks Flamer Resistance… somewhat (It raises the FDEF to 10)])**

**-Gakusen Toshi Asterisk (Everyone: NOOOOO, me: Yay?)**

**-Highschool DxD (Oppai? Oppai! Lemon? No!)**

**-Oda Nobuna no Yabou (Some of You: Yeah! Me: HECK YEAH! Lolis! Samurai! And Japanese History… a little bit)**

**Finish! All of these will be obviously OCxHarem, so as always… don't like don't read.**

**Anyway, to end it… please review if you'd like (please!), if you liked the fic then leave a favorite and if you really loved the fic then leave a follow.**

**MrAlan OUT! –de gozaru**


End file.
